Yesterday
by Letty Malfoy Potter
Summary: Ren Tao solo volvió para pedirle el divorcio a la tímida e inútil de su esposa pero nunca se esperó encontrarse con que ella había cambiado… radicalmente. Ren/Tamao
1. Club

**Yesterday**

**Sumary:** Ren Tao solo volvió para pedirle el divorcio a la tímida e inútil de su esposa pero nunca se esperó encontrarse con que ella había cambiado… radicalmente. Ren/Tamao

* * *

**Club**

Ren buscó entre la multitud la cara de su hermana, su avión acababa de aterrizar en New York y su hermana, Jun, pasaría a recogerlo. Hace 5 años que se había ido de América para poder alejarse de un matrimonio fracasado y frustrante con la mujer más asustadiza y tonta que su familia pudo haber encontrado. Había sido un matrimonio por conveniencia, claro, y él no había podido negarse a un mandato directo de su padre pero ahora él había muerto y Ren podía ser libre por fin. Había tenido que regresar por el simple hecho de que su "querida" esposa había desaparecido del mapa desde que se separaron pero Jun era su mejor amiga así que sabía dónde estaba, más se había negado darle la dirección a Ren, "Tienes que pedírselo a la cara" le había dicho por teléfono una semana antes y aquí se encontraba.

-¡Ren!-el peliviolaceo se giró y le sonrió levemente a su hermana. Tenía que aceptar que Jun se había vuelto una mujer muy hermosa y elegante, nada que ver con su imagen de niña que tenía en su adolescencia.-Me alegra mucho que hayas vuelto.

-Bueno, ya que te negaste a darme la dirección de esa mujer…-Jun le tiró un golpe en el brazo.

-Esa mujer sigue siendo tu esposa-le reclamó.

-No por mucho…-murmuró su hermano ganándose otro golpe, Jun suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a almorzar?-dijo Jun mientras salían del aeropuerto-De todas maneras Tamao no está ahora en casa, tenemos que esperar hasta la noche.

-¿Por qué?-Jun sonrió maliciosamente.

-Espera y verás-contestó y lo jaló para que siguiera caminando. Almorzaron en un restaurante muy elegante cerca de Central Park, caminaron un rato por el parque hasta que oscureció luego fueron al departamento en el que vivía Jun.

-Ponte ropa cómoda-le dijo Jun, él la miró interrogante pero ella solo sonrió. Ambos se cambiaron de ropa y volvieron a salir, Jun manejaba con tranquilidad tarareando una canción, Ren miraba por la ventana las calles que pasaban y se sorprendió cuando su hermana se detuvo en uno de los clubs más populares de New York: Webster Hall.

-¿El Webster?-la interrogó Ren con clara burla-Tamao jamás estaría en un club como este, es demasiado mojigata.

-Espera y verás-volvió a decir su hermana y lo guió adentro, pasó de frente la gran fila y saludó a Steve, el guardián.

-¿Dónde está?-preguntó Jun a Steve.

-En el centro con Ly-contestó el guardián poniendo los ojos en blanco, Jun se rió y tomó a su hermano del brazo para que no se le perdiera entre la multitud de gente que bailaba en la pista de baile más increíble de toda New York.

-¡Esto es una pérdida de tiempo!-le gritó Ren a su hermana, molesto por el ruido y por toda la gente que lo empujaba mientras bailaba al ritmo de Cobra Starship.

-¡Ahí está!-le gritó su hermana, Ren miró hacia donde ella señalaba pero no podía ubicarla, entonces la vio.

Tamao estaba en el centro de la pista de baile, su cabello rosado estaba muy largo a diferencia del cabello corto que siempre le había visto llevar, usaba un vestido rojo tubo corto que dejaba ver todas esas curvas que Ren nunca había sabido que tenía ya que generalmente ella usaba ropa de anciana 5 tallas más grande que ella. Ren estaba tan sorprendido de lo que veía que se quedó paralizado en su mismo sitio ¿Esa era su esposa? No podía apartar sus ojos de ella, estaban tan diferente, hubiera pensado que era otra persona si no fuera por ese incambiable cabello rosa. La miró unos minutos hasta que se dio cuenta que había un tipo muy cerca de ella que la tomaba de la cintura.

-¡Tamao!-gritó Jun para hacerse escuchar, la pelirosa volteó y se quedó estática cuando vio a Ren detrás de su amiga, sus ojos se cubrieron con un velo y ninguna emoción relució en ellos. Se acercó con pasos elegantes hacia ellos, la multitud parecía abrirse mientras ella pasaba por su lado con el chico de cabello verde que estaba tras ella.

-Jun-saludó con un abrazo-hace mucho que no te pasas por aquí, te extrañábamos-le dijo mientras jugaba con su cabello luego alzó su mirada hacia el peliviolaceo-Ren, vaya sorpresa, no sabía que te gustara divertirte-Ren entrecerró un poco los ojos.

-A mí también me sorprende verte aquí, ¿qué hace una monja vestida de mujer?-Tamao en vez de sonrojarse (como siempre solía hacer) sonrió pícaramente.

-Yo no veo a ninguna monja por aquí-contestó luego se giró hacia el muchacho de cabello verdes-Jun, ya conoces a Ly-la peliverde le sonrió-Ren, él es Lyserg Diethel; Ly, él es mi "queridísimo" esposo.-el atractivo hombre entrecerró solo un poco los ojos y sonrió levemente.

-Un… gusto-dijo, Ren lo miró con el cejo entre fruncido, ¿Quién diablos era ese hombre?

-Tenemos que hablar-dijo en dirección a su esposa, ella lo miró entre sus pestañas y sonrió.

-¿Cuál es la palabra mágica?-le preguntó, Ren le lanzó una mirada molesta y ella rodó los ojos-aburrido-se giró hacia Jun y la tomó de la mano-baila con Ly, regresaremos pronto-Lyserg puso una mano en la cintura de ella y le susurró algo al oído con cara de pocos amigos, Tamao solo lo miró, pareció que se entendieron con la mirada y él la soltó a regañadientes-sígueme-le dijo a Ren con frialdad cambiando totalmente su actitud y pasaron fácilmente a través de la multitud, ella lo hizo pasar a través de una puerta semi-oculta hacia una sala, cerró la puerta y el ruido de afuera bajó considerablemente-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó cruzándose de brazos, Ren se puso a la defensiva y entrecerró los ojos.

-No creas que ha sido mi gusto venir-dijo con indiferencia-pero resulta que te gusta perderte por ahí y Jun se negó a darme tu dirección.

-No has respondido a mi pregunta-volvió a decir ella sin cambiar su posición.

-He venido por el divorcio-el rostro de Tamao no se inmutó en lo más mínimo pero su corazón latió rápidamente al escuchar esas palabras pero no le daría el gusto de verse afectada, arregló su cabello y lo miró con frialdad.

-Tráelos mañana a mi departamento, Jun te llevará-le dijo abriendo la puerta.

-¡Espera un momento…!-gritó Ren molesto pero ella solo lo miró con hielo en los ojos.

-¡No tengo tiempo para ti ahora!-le respondió y salió del lugar cerrando la puerta tras de sí, Ren se quedó en su mismo lugar sorprendido de que de verdad lo haya dejado ahí, esa mujer definitivamente no era su esposa.

* * *

_Tamao se levantó tarde esa mañana, se estiró y fue a darse una ducha, no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo que Ren no estuviera ahí, ya se había acostumbrado a que él solo la tomará como un objeto durante la noche y luego se vaya a trabajar temprano sin quiera tener la delicadeza de decirle nada pero ya había decidido que no se entristecería, ella tenía una razón para ser feliz ahora, la más feliz de su vida incluso._

_Terminó de arreglarse y salió a la cocina a hacerse el desayuno, puso el agua con tranquilidad y se puso a arreglar la sala cuando se sorprendió de encontrar una carta en la mesa de centro, se acercó con curiosidad y se sorprendió aún más al descubrir que tenía su nombre delante. La abrió totalmente intrigada y fue leyendo las palabras que destrozarían su vida:_

"_Si has encontrado esta carta es porque he decidido finalmente dejarte, puede que no pueda divorciarme de ti gracias a mi padre pero no siento nada por ti, nunca lo haré, para mi eres la persona más torpe, tímida e ingenua que ha pisado la tierra, no eres buena para mí, así que oficialmente estamos separados. No te preocupes, te pasaré una pensión mensual con la cual podrás vivir con comodidades, sigue tu vida. Ren Tao."_

_Las lágrimas se caían sin parar de los ojos de Tamao que se tocó el vientre con dolor._

* * *

Tamao despertó de mala gana con los sonidos del timbre que no se detenían, se colocó la bata encima sin molestarse en cerrarla y caminó a través del departamento sin perder la elegancia a pesar de que tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza. Abrió la puerta de mal humor y se encontró cara a cara con Ren, el peliviolaceo recorrió con la vista el cuerpo de ella y desvió la mirada, ella usaba un baby doll negro con una bata encima. A Tamao se le pasaron varios insultos por la cabeza pero se mantuvo serena y le hizo un gesto para que pasara.

-¿Quieres algo?-le preguntó mientras ponía agua en la cafetera, Ren negó con la cabeza y se apoyó en la pared para mirarla, Tamao sentía la mirada de él sobre ella pero no le daría el gusto de verla nerviosa, esa época de niña tonta había acabado hace mucho tiempo. Ren la seguía con la mirada sorprendido de cuan bella se veía ahora, veía las notorias curvas de ese cuerpo que había sido suyo muchas veces y desvió la mirada al recordar esos momentos, ¡Él venía a terminar su matrimonio, no a acostarse con ella! Se reclamó a sí mismo pero su cuerpo le traicionaba cada vez que ella se movía o que se inclinaba un poco mostrando su generoso escote o cuando se ponía en puntillas para alcanzar algo y esa bata que no ocultaba nada…

-¡Maldición, ponte otra cosa!-le espetó él incómodo, ella le lanzó una mirada aburrida y se sentó en el desayunador mirándolo directamente.

-Yo no recibo ordenes tuyas-le dijo mientras bebía su café con tranquilidad-si no te gusta no mires.

-"El problema es que me gusta demasiado"-pensó pero luego se recriminó por ese pensamiento, puede que ella haya cambiado su forma de vestir pero seguía siendo su indeseable esposa.-los papeles-le dijo él poniéndoselos en la mesa, ella los miró con pereza y los puso a un lado.

-Los firmaré luego-le dijo mientras seguía tomando su café.

-¿Cuál es el problema con que los firmes ahora?-preguntó Ren frunciendo el ceño.

-No creas que soy tan tonta, Ren Tao-ella pronunció su nombre con algo parecido a desprecio-haré que mi abogado lo revise y recibiré todo el dinero que corresponde.

-¿Dinero?-se burló Ren-te he dado todo el dinero que has necesitado para que vivas con comodidades, solo te daré lo que se acordó el prenupcial, no más-Tamao le sonrió con lo que Ren pudo identificar (con sorpresa) que era malicia.

-Resulta que quiero vivir con comodidades por mucho tiempo así que me darás exactamente lo que yo crea que es una cifra razonable o te acusaré de abandono de hogar, rompiendo la cláusula del prenupcial y dejándote en la ruina-bebió un poco de su café y lo miró-es tu decisión-Ren apretó los puños y Tamao pudo distinguir en sus ojos un brillo de respeto entre la furia. El peliviolaceo salió del apartamento como un huracán y la pelirosa soltó un suspiro aliviado, se le estaban acabando las fuerzas de fingir ante él, fingir todo su rencor, su amargura y aunque odiara admitirlo, también su amor.

* * *

-¿Qué tal fue la reunión con Tamao?-preguntó Jun cuando Ren entró hecho una furia al departamento.

-¡Esa mujer es una maldita convenida!-gritó apretando fuertemente los puños-Se atrevió a amenazarme ¡A mí! Dijo que si no le daba todo el dinero que ella pedía me acusaría de abandono de hogar y me quitaría todo-Jun suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera ella, Ren?-le dijo con calma-Después del divorcio tú ya no tienes ninguna obligación con ella, eso significa que Tamao perdería la pensión tan buena que tiene y no puede arriesgarse-su hermano seguía mascullando maldiciones por lo bajo-Ren-lo llamó y él la miró de mala manera-tú la abandonaste, la dejaste de la noche a la mañana dejándole simplemente la carta más estúpida que vi en mi vida, yo vi su sufrimiento, su dolor, yo vi todo el horror que vivió después y como cambió, si ella te odia ahora es porque te lo has ganado a pulso-Ren se quedó meditabundo por un momento y luego se dio cuenta de un detalle.

-¿El horror que vivió después?-preguntó, Ren podía jurar que su hermana desviaba la mirada un segundo antes de volver a mirarlo con su misma calma.

-Tu abandono, por supuesto-le contestó, el peliviolaceo no mordió el anzuelo pero no preguntó nada más.

-Iré a descansar-le dijo mientras se retiraba, antes de irse por completo volteó a ver a su hermana y vio como suspiraba con alivio, ahí había algo que le estaban ocultando y él descubriría lo que era, después de todo ese "algo" podía ser lo que le impidiera perder toda su fortuna a manos de su "nueva" futura ex esposa.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado

**Letty Malfoy.**


	2. Tiempo juntos

**Yesterday**

**Sumary:** Ren Tao solo volvió para pedirle el divorcio a la tímida e inútil de su esposa pero nunca se esperó encontrarse con que ella había cambiado… radicalmente. Ren/Tamao

* * *

**2. Tiempo Juntos:**

Ren miraba su reloj molesto de rato en rato ¿Dónde demonios se había metido esa maldita mujer? Su abogada conversaba tranquilamente con Jun mientras esperaban que Tamao se presentara a la reunión para la que estaban retrasados media hora. El peliviolaceo ya se sentía capaz de matar a alguien cuando vio la figura de la pelirosa acercarse, Ren apretó los puños para mantener su enojo pero sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo de su esposa que usaba un vestido pegado azul intenso que la hacía lucir elegante, sofisticada y muy hermosa, raramente venía sola sin su abogado.

-Muy tarde-dijo Ren molesto, Tamao rodó los ojos y sonrió.

-La belleza lleva tiempo, Ren-le dijo con retintín para luego pasarlo de largo, Ren volvió a apretar los puños, no debería importarle tanto lo que ella haga pero se sentía afectado y no sabía muy bien por qué. Tamao se quedó delante de la abogada de Ren y sonrió con desdén- Anna Kyouyama-pronunció despacio y con frialdad sin perder su sonrisa.

-Tamara-dijo la rubia, Ren la miró interrogante y Tamao rió entre dientes.

-Siempre me alegra tener una fan-dijo con burla, Anna solo se encogió de hombros con frialdad.

-Acepto lo bueno-contestó, la pelirosa pasó por su lado para entrar a la sala de reuniones y le susurró:

-Lástima que hayas dejado ir a algo muy bueno-Anna se detuvo de improviso con los ojos dilatados, la pelirosa siguió caminando de frente sin prestarle más atención y la rubia se recuperó rápido y los siguió. El juez estaba sentado en el centro y Tamao y Ren se sentaron frente a frente.

-¿Su abogado, Sra. Tao?-Tamao hizo un pequeño gesto de disgusto y luego sonrió encantadoramente.

-Ha sufrido un retraso, su señoría-contestó-¿Podríamos esperarlos unos…?

-¡Llegué!-la puerta de la sala se había abierto dándole paso a un atractivo hombre de cabellos castaños, el hombre entró disculpándose y su mirada se cruzó con la de Anna que se había quedado paralizada en su asiento, el hombre estrechó un poco los ojos pero igual siguió sonriendo y se sentó a lado de la pelirosa.

-Mi abogado, Yoh Asakura-presentó Tamao con orgullo.

-Lamento la tardanza-dijo el castaño sacando de su maletín los papeles del divorcio-mi cliente quiere que se reconsidere la cantidad de dinero acordada…

-Un momento, Sr. Asakura-dijo el juez-primero vamos a aclarar algo ¿Desde hace cuánto están separados?

-Cinco años-respondió Tamao con rapidez.

-¿Y fue por mutuo acuerdo?-Tamao y Ren se miraron, la sonrisa se podía ver en los ojos de la pelirosa y el peliviolaceo entrecerró los suyos como advertencia pero para el juez fue suficiente-Así que su esposa, Sr. Tao puede acusarlo a usted de abandono de hogar y quedarse todo pero intenta mantenerse cooperativa y ofrecerle un arreglo ahora solo nos falta que usted sea cooperativa, Sra. Tao-la pelirosa miró al juez sorprendida, el hombre escribió algo en una hoja oficial, firmó, puso su sello y luego los miró con una ligera sonrisa-Yo creo que los matrimonios son sagrados y deberían ser irrompibles pero a veces las diferencias son muchas; sin embargo, ustedes han estado separados por años, sus actitudes pueden haber cambiado y sus diferencias desaparecido…-ni a Tamao ni a Ren les gustaba hacia donde iba esto-así que los sentencio a pasar seis meses juntos si después deciden divorciarse de todas maneras los divorciaré pero antes habrán agotado todas sus opciones-cuando ellos intentaron protestar golpeó con su mazo-¡He dicho!-el juez se levantó y recogió los papeles, se disponía a salir de la sala cuando se volteó hacia ellos-si me entero que no viven juntos y que no lo están intentado verdaderamente haré que este juicio sea interminable-los presentes lo miraron con temor, el juez sonrió y salió.

* * *

-¡No puedo creerlo!-exclamó Tamao mientras salían, estaba furiosa, Yoh pasó un brazo por sus hombros y trató de reconfortarla, Anna no parecía inmutarse y Ren solo estaba molesto y se desahogaba con la pobre de Jun que solo suspiraba ante el ataque de su hermano.

-¿Qué sucedió?-Tamao miró a Lyserg que se acercaba a ellos, siguió cruzada de brazos mirando el piso, estaba demasiado molesta-¿Tammy?-la pelirosa lo miró con un pequeño brillo infantil en sus ojos que sorprendió a Ren, luego bajó la mirada incómoda al piso.-¿Yoh?

-Esto no te gustará-dijo el castaño, Ren entrecerró los ojos mirando al tipo de cabello verde, no le gustaba para nada ese sujeto.

-¿Qué tiene que ver él acá?-preguntó en dirección de su aún esposa y ella levantó instantáneamente la cabeza lanzándole una mirada tan envenenada que el peliviolaceo casi pensó que era otra persona y no la dulce esposa que solía tener.

-Tú no eres nadie para decidir si él tiene que ver o no, él está conmigo, punto.

-¿Eso significa que puedo alegar adulterio?-preguntó Ren con ironía.

-Jamás he sido infiel-declaró Tamao por lo bajo y él la miró sorprendido, la pelirosa se sonrojó levemente y se giró hacia Yoh y Lyserg.

* * *

Tamao se desplomó sobre su sofá cuando llegó a su casa, Ren estaría en su puerta en una hora con una maleta con sus cosas porque desde ahora su departamento sería su "nidito de amor", se tragó el grito que quería escapar de su garganta y se tapó la cara con las manos ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle eso a ella? ¿No había sufrido bastante ya? Suspiró, fue a darse un relajante baño porque sabía que a partir de ahora tendría que tener todas sus defensas arriba, no dejaría que el desgraciado de Ren Tao volviera a romperle el corazón.

* * *

Ren guardó todas sus cosas con la mayor lentitud posible sintiéndose muy estúpido por hacerlo pero quería dilatar lo más posible el momento de ver a Tamao, no quería estar cerca a esa mujer que ya no era la abnegada, dulce y tímida esposa que había tenido, ahora era una mujer frívola, elegante, desconfiada que no deseaba tenerlo cerca. De todas maneras ¿Qué importaba eso? Pronto estarían oficialmente separados y no tendrían que volver a verse nunca más.

Recordó el momento en que le dijeron que se casaría con ella, soltó mil maldiciones y la insultó de todas las maneras posibles mientras ella solo se quedó ahí con la cabeza baja y las manos juntas sobre su regazo. Se mudaron a los Estados Unidos luego de su boda, Ren aceptaba que ella le complacía cuando al sexo se refería pero había algo que le resultaba desagradable ahí y era el sentimiento que ella parecía proferirle, nunca le había dicho nada pero Ren lo sabía, eso le hacía muy incómodo el convivir con ella. Tomó la decisión de irse un año después de su matrimonio, sentía que últimamente ella intentaba decirle algo y deseaba con todo su ser evitar tener que esas escuchar esas estúpidas palabras, así que empacó sus cosas, le escribió una carta y regresó a China. Claro que se ganó un montón de problemas al llegar, su hermana Jun había querido asesinarlo cuando supo lo que había hecho (incluso llegó a tirarle varias cosas con una puntería increíble) y se mudó a América para apoyar a Tamao, él nunca preguntó cómo estaba Tamao cuando hablaban y Jun tampoco le dijo nada sobre ella algo que agradecía, no quería saber que esa mujer tan amable sufría porque eso solo lo haría sentir culpable.

-¿Estás listo?-preguntó Jun entrando al cuarto, Ren suspiró y asintió. Se puso lentamente la chaqueta mientras seguía pensando, aún no entendía muy bien el cambio de Tamao, está bien que se haya sentido herida pero su cambio era demasiado radical como para pensar que había solo su abandono lo que lo había causado, ahí había algo más. Ren se giró a mirar a su hermana que lo esperaba en el salón, recordó lo que dijo ayer _"yo vi todo el horror que vivió después y como cambió"_, el peliviolaceo sabía que esa era la clave para deshacerse de una vez por todas de la pelirosa sin perder ni su dignidad ni su dinero.

* * *

Tamao volvió a maldecir el estúpido timbre cuando éste interrumpió su relajante baño, se envolvió con la bata de baño y salió molesta a abrir la puerta, ahí se encontraba su mejor amiga con el malhumorado de su hermano, Tamao le sonrió a Jun con alegría y la dejó pasar, Ren a veces se sorprendía que a pesar del cambio tan radical la pelirosa mantenía algunas actitudes igual, como, por ejemplo, la alegría de ver a su hermana.

-Tu cuarto está al fondo a la derecha-dijo la pelirosa con tranquilidad, había decidido que lo mejor era llevar la fiesta en paz pero si Ren decidía armar guerra, ella no se quedaría atrás. Ren solo pasó de frente sin contestar a dejar sus cosas, llegó a la puerta y trató de abrirla pero estaba con llave.

-Está cerrada-dijo con irritación cuando regresó, Tamao rodó los ojos.

-Dije la derecha-replicó mientras iba ella misma a enseñarle la habitación-mi cuarto está a tu lado y el cuarto que intentaste abrir está restringido-le dijo y regresó con Jun ¿Restringido? Tamao había dicho algo muy malo para ella porque ahora había despertado su curiosidad.

Jun se fue a la media hora siguiente a pesar de que Tamao le había rogado con la mirada que se quedara, la pelirosa no demostraba el nerviosismo que le creaba el que Ren estuviera viviendo bajo su mismo techo pero había madura, no iba a sonrojarse como una niñita delante de él. Fue a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa y se puso un vestido negro corto atado al cuello, hoy tenía que ir al club.

-¿Saldrás?-preguntó Ren cuando la vio buscar sus llaves por la sala.

-¿No es obvio?-le respondió ella de malas pero enseguida se calmó "La fiesta en paz, Tamao" se recordó-Iré al club-contestó con un tono más pacífico, Ren la estudió con la mirada luego se levantó del mueble.

-Iré contigo-declaró, ella lo miró sorprendida luego enfrió su semblante y se encogió de hombros saliendo por la puerta con el peliviolaceo detrás. El camino hacia el club fue silencioso pero extrañamente no incómodo, era como cuando salían a algún lado en su tiempo de casados (no es que salieran a muchos lados) siempre habían sabido que las palabras solo eran incómodas entre ellos y el silencio era preferible. Cuando llegaron Tamao se quedó un momento en el carro mirando sus manos luego alzó la vista decidida.

-Escucha-le dijo con voz calma-como vamos a tener que estar juntos durante seis meses será mejor que se acostumbren a vernos juntos por aquí porque vengo muy seguido, trabajo aquí-eso era un detalle sorprendente, pensó Ren-así que simplemente caminemos por la alfombra, iré tomada de tu brazo y no dirás nada a ningún periodista, ¿sí?-Ren la miró con una ceja alzada arrogantemente.

-¿Por qué se supone que haría eso?-le preguntó con desdén, Tamao endureció su mirada.

-Porque varia gente de tu círculo social viene aquí y hace tratos conmigo, puedo arruinarte varios negocios, Ren, no querrás tener problemas conmigo-gruñó, Ren apretó los puños y salió del auto, Tamao salió también y se acercó a él, el peliviolaceo le ofreció el brazo sin decir nada y ella suspiró de alivio, puede que se haya mostrado muy fuerte pero Ren siempre sería más fuerte que ella aunque no le gustara. Los periodistas se les acercaban pero Steve los apartaba de su camino, Tamao solo sonreía y seguía caminando con mucha elegancia para alguien que antes había sido bastante torpe.

-¡Ren Tao!-la pareja se giró y contempló a dos hombres muy atractivos que se acercaban a ellos, uno era el hermano gemelo de su abogado, Hao Asakura; y el otra era también guapo, de cabello azul bien peinado y con los ojos del mismo tono de azul, era Horokeu Usui, socio y amigo de la infancia de Ren.

-Ha pasado tiempo-dijo Ren con una sonrisa irónica, Tamao sonreía con cortesía.

-Tú desapareciste-dijo Hao luego se giró hacia Tamao-tan hermosa como siempre, Tammy-dijo besándole la mano, ella le sonrió complacida por el halago, Ren frunció el ceño y apegó un poco a la pelirosa hacia su costado, ella se sorprendió levemente pero luego transformó su rostro a uno de mucha calma.

-Supongo que conoces a mi esposa-le dijo el peliviolaceo a Horo que asintió estudiando a la muchacha con la mirada, Tamao no recordaba muy bien cuando era que lo había visto.

-Un placer volverla a ver-dijo él y ella lo recordó con desagradado, era él el hermano de la zorra que siempre intentaba colgársele encima a Ren cuando estaban en China, recordaba cuan aliviada se había sentido al haberse mudado a Estados Unidos y que ella se quedara.

-¡Tamao!-era Lyseg que se acercaba a ella- es tu turno-ella asintió, se giró hacia los demás y dio una sonrisa de cortesía.

-Debo excusarme, espero que disfruten del show-Ren la miró fijamente y ella le devolvió la mirada-tengo que trabajar-le susurró-te alcanzaré luego en el salón de la otra vez-el peliviolaceo asintió y ella se fue siguiendo a Lyserg.

-Tu esposa se ha vuelto más hermosa-comentó Horo mientras entraban hacia el club en sí, se fueron hacia la zona privada en el segundo piso desde donde podían ver todo el escenario y la pista de baile. Ren le frunció el ceño y Horo se rió.

-¡Buenas noches, buenas noches!-Lyserg había salido al escenario-hoy les tenemos a un gran grupo, por favor aplaudan a: ¡Ariztia!-la multitud hizo mucho ruido, el piano empezó a sonar junto con las guitarras y las luces enfocaron a un hombre.

_He dicho en silencio_

_He caído mal_

_Que me han disparado_

_Con balas cargadas de rabia y frustración_

_Por ser como yo soy._

_Que me han lastimado_

_De niño a mayor_

_Comiéndote penas, pecados_

_Las deudas de tu progenitor que no te preguntó._

_Ya no quiero que qué me digan_

_Que debo y que es lo correcto_

_Que el trabajo y que la mentira_

_Yo quiero sobrevivir._

-¡Un aplauso para Tamara Stone!-gritó el cantante y Ren se quedó boquiabierto al ver salir a su esposa al escenario cantando.

_Y a veces me parece un poco extraño_

_Dar tanta explicación a los demás_

_Que te digan que se dice que comentan_

_Que ya no eres igual, que estas peor._

_Y a veces me parece un poco extraño_

_Que nos preocupe tanto el qué dirán_

_Si al final a quien le importan tus historias_

_Si te creen feliz o no y hacer feliz._

El tipo volvió a cantar pero el peliviolaceo no podía quitar la mirada de su esposa, así que era por eso que Anna la había llamado Tamara, ese era su nombre de artista; conocía ligeramente que Tamara Stone se había vuelto una cantante muy reconocida pero nunca le había interesado nada de esas cosas así que prestó atención pero ahora que veía que esa cantante era su esposa no podía creerlo. Tamao alzó su mirada en ese momento y miró directamente a los ojos de Ren.

_Ya no quiero que encuentren_

_Quiero ser feliz…_

Bien, al parecer su esposa tenía muchos secretos y Ren descubriría cada uno de ellos.

* * *

Letty Malfoy.


	3. Pequeñas peleas

**Yesterday**

**Sumary:** Ren Tao solo volvió para pedirle el divorcio a la tímida e inútil de su esposa pero nunca se esperó encontrarse con que ella había cambiado… radicalmente. Ren/Tamao

* * *

**3. Pequeñas peleas**

-¡Ren Tao sal en este momento de mi habitación!-gritó Tamao cuando regresó de hacer compras y se encontró con el Tao muy bien acomodado en su cama. Él la miró con gesto aburrido.

-Tu televisión es más grande-le dijo pasando los canales.

-Tengo una televisión de pared en la sala-replicó ella.

-Estoy más cómodo aquí- dijo el Tao.

-Tengo un sofá cama en la sala-dijo Tamao.

-Tengo frío en la sala-contestó Ren tratando de no sonreír con burla ante el enojo de Tamao.

-¡Pues ponte una maldita chaqueta!-le gritó perdiendo la paciencia-¡Fuera de mi cuarto!

-Oblígame-la retó Ren, Tamao entrecerró los ojos y al siguiente momento Ren estaba esquivando todos los zapatos que la pelirosa empezó a tirarle desde el closet, a su pesar se estaba riendo entre dientes mientras Tamao resoplaba del esfuerzo- ¿Eso es todo?-la pelirosa sonrió malvadamente para su sorpresa y Ren casi se cae cuando un zapatazo le cayó desde atrás.

-Hola, hermanito-saludó Jun riéndose al igual que la pelirosa.

* * *

-¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?-gritó Tamao escandalizada cuando se encontró a su esposo semidesnudo en medio de su sala.

-Planchas-contestó Ren con naturalidad mientras seguía haciendo ejercicio.

-¡Estás ensuciando mi alfombra de sudor!-se quejó la pelirosa sintiendo que iba a perder la paciencia. Ren le sonrió malvadamente y pasó su cara sudosa por la alfombra casi causándole un paro a la pelirosa que en un movimiento rápido le pateó el brazo y el Tao se cayó de cara contra el piso.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?-le gritó el peliviolaceo.

-Merecido te lo tienes-dijo Tamao cruzándose de brazos, ambos se quedaron mirando con los ojos entrecerrados, esto era la guerra.

* * *

-¡Voy a matarte!-gritó Ren cuando encontró su ropa blanca teñida de rojo, estaba furioso pero tenía que admitir que su esposa tenía clase, porque solo Dios sabrá cómo demonios hizo para infiltrarse en la lavandería y teñir su ropa de ese color pero esto no se iba a quedar así.

Ren se asomó por la puerta y vio que Tamao se estaba riendo en la cocina mientras preparaba un jugo, así que sacó su celular y marcó el número de la casa para distraerla (acordándose de poner el privado, claro) y cuando su esposa pasó hacia la sala se acercó rápidamente al jugo, le hecho dos cucharas de sal y lo movió lo más silenciosamente que pudo luego se fue rápidamente y espió desde el cuarto como Tamao regresaba algo desconcertada por la llamada sin respuesta, tomó distraídamente el vaso y bebió un poco. Se atragantó con el jugo y escupió en el caño su contenido luego miró furiosa hacia Ren que se cerró la puerta riéndose entre dientes.

* * *

-¡¿Qué demonios tienes contra mi ropa?-gritó Ren cuando encontró toda su ropa cortada en pedazos, Tamao siguió preparándose un jugo y lo miró con una sonrisita.

-Todo es parte de una venganza mayor, Ren-contestó ella y él la miró interrogante-eventualmente se te acabará la ropa… o creo que ya se te acabó-se rió en voz baja y sonrió malvadamente-al final tendrás que acudir a Jun-ahí recién el peliviolaceo se dio cuenta del malvado plan de su esposa, Jun se volvía loca cuando se trataba de compras. Salió furioso de la cocina y cerró de un portazo la puerta de cuarto, Tamao siguió riéndose por lo bajo.

* * *

-Ren.

-¿Si?

-¿Qué es eso?

-¿Cuál?

-Eso.

-¿Cuál eso?

-¡Eso que está en el piso!

-Ah, eso…

-¡¿Qué es?

-Una iguana.

-¿Por qué hay una iguana en mi casa?

-Es la nueva mascota.

-…

-…

-Ren.

-¿Qué?

-Me encantan las iguanas.

* * *

-Ren.

-¿Si?

-¿Y Joannie?

-¿Quién?

-Joannie.

-¿Joannie Lee?

-No, Joannie Stone.

-¿Quién es Joannie Stone?

-Mi iguana.

-Creí que era mía.

-Te equivocaste.

-…

-¿Dónde está?

-La vendí.

-…

-¿Estás molesta?

-No… pero estaba esperando que devolviera tu reloj que se lo tragó.

-…

-….

-¡Te mataré!

* * *

-Hola, Jun.

-Hola, Tamao.

-¿Qué traes ahí?

-Hola, Ren.

-Hola… ¿Qué traes ahí?

-Galletas.

-¡Que rico, Jun!

-Las preparé yo.

-…

-…

-¿A dónde van?

-Tengo que leer algo.

-Estoy lavando ropa.

-Pero ¿no van a probar…? Cobardes.

* * *

Letty Malfoy.


	4. Lluvia

**Yesterday**

**Sumary:** Ren Tao solo volvió para pedirle el divorcio a la tímida e inútil de su esposa pero nunca se esperó encontrarse con que ella había cambiado… radicalmente. Ren/Tamao

* * *

**4. Lluvia**

_Tamao corrió por las calles empapadas tratando de ver entre la lluvia algún lugar para refugiarse, se había sentado mucho tiempo en el parque que casi ni notó cuando anocheció y luego la lluvia cayó sobre ella empapando sus pobres prendas. Corrió un poco más sin encontrar nada más que el mismo parque donde había estado todo el día, sentó en una banca sintiéndose muy tonta y empezó a llorar una vez más, hace días que Ren se había marchado, la había abandonado justo cuando algo importante sucedía y ahora solo lloraba todo el tiempo, sabía que todo era su culpa, era ella la que lo había perdido, fue ella quien no supo retenerlo, que no supo mantenerlo a su lado, todo era su culpa…_

_-¿Está bien?-la lluvia había dejado de caer sobre su cabeza, un chico de no más de 18 estaba frente a ella, traía el cabello verde algo mojado y vestía muy bien para ser casi un adolescente-¿Se ha perdido?-Tamao asintió secándose las lágrimas de la cara, él le sonrió y le ofreció su mano-Me llamo Lyserg Diethel-se presentó, Tamao estrechó su mano tímidamente._

_-Tamao Tamamura-dijo en voz baja enrojeciendo al darse cuenta lo patética que debía verse, cerró los ojos y suspiró._

_-Todo estará bien-la pelirosa lo miró sorprendida-ningún dolor es para siempre-Lyserg le sonrió y ella no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa-déjame ayudarte-dijo volviendo a ofrecerle su mano y ella la tomó._

* * *

-Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad?-le dijo Tamao a Lyserg mientras estaban sentados en el salón del club tomando un descanso, Ren se encontraba más allá conversando con Hao y Horo que habían vuelto al club. Lyserg le sonrió con cariño y estrechó su mano entre las suyas.

-Por supuesto que lo sé-le respondió-yo también te quiero mucho-Tamao se abrazó a él y dejó que la acunara como lo hizo muchas veces luego de que se conocieron. Tamao se sentía muy afortunada por haber encontrado a Lyserg ese día en que se sentí tan perdida y miserable, él la ayudó muchísimo durante su pesadilla personal, la ayudó a cambiar, a aprender a protegerse, a valerse por sí misma; sí, en definitiva era muy afortunada por tenerlo a su lado.

-Tu esposa luce muy cómoda con ese tipo-comentó Horo con una ligera sonrisa burlona, Ren se giró a mirarlos y frunció el ceño ante la imagen.

-Ella puede hacer lo que quiera-contestó sin darle importancia y tomando un poco de su trago (un trago un poco largo según Hao y Horo) y dejando el vaso a un lado-pero hay que guardar las apariencias-dijo antes de acercarse hacia donde estaban ellos, Horo se rió por lo bajo ante los más que evidentes celos de Ren pero sabía que este tardaría milenios antes de que se dé cuenta, tal vez eso sería muy interesante de ver.

-Alerta de esposo-susurró Lyserg en el oído de la pelirosa, ella soltó una risita tonta como cada vez que él le avisaba así que Ren venía molesto hacia ellos.

-Deberías comportarte-Tamao lo miró perezosamente entre sus pestañas-tú misma dijiste que debíamos guardar las apariencias ante los demás-la pelirosa se levantó con elegancia y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él y pegándose al oído.

-Descuida, querido-susurró causándole un estremecimiento involuntario-jamás te sería infiel-le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla y lo soltó rápidamente-Vamos, Ly, es hora de volver al escenario. Te veo después, cariño-dijo hacia Ren sonriendo con malicia y salió del lugar. El peliviolaceo se quedó parado en ese mismo lugar enfurecido por las reacciones que ella producía en él, definitivamente Tamao era el demonio.

* * *

Corrección. Jun Tao era el demonio.

-Jun, hemos recorrido más de diez tiendas, definitivamente ya tengo todo lo que necesito-se quejó Ren, habían salido desde temprano porque había tenido que aceptar que al final Tamao tenía razón, él necesitaba ropa nueva y para eso necesitaba a su hermana pero ella ya había abusado demasiado de su paciencia.

-Bien, bien-aceptó la peliverde de mala gana-vamos a la cafetería, Tamao dijo que nos encontraría ahí-ambos fueron caminando tranquilamente (todo lo tranquilo que Ren podía porque iba cargando las bolsas y eran muchas) y llegaron a una cafetería muy veraniega. Tamao estaba ahí sentada en el balcón, traía puesto un vestido rosa bebe de tiras gruesas y suelto luego del busto, lucía muy bien, casi parecía a los vestidos que solía ponerse.

-¿Lo torturaste mucho?-le dijo la pelirosa a Jun sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Por supuesto-contestó la peliverde con un giño, Ren dejó las bolsas en el piso y se cruzó de brazos.

-Sabía que esto tenía que ser obra tuya-le dijo acusadoramente.

-Por supuesto, cariño-dijo Tamao volviendo a sentarse. Ren la asesinó con la mirada y se alejó cuando su celular sonó, Jun y Tamao se rieron por lo bajo de fácil que era molestar al peliviolaceo, Ren regresó con el rostro serio.

-Tengo que irme-les dijo, lucía algo tenso pero luego sonrió malvadamente-a ver cómo se las arreglan para llevarse las bolsas.

-¡Ren!-exclamaron las dos mientras el peliviolaceo se alejaba con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro.

* * *

-¿Qué encontraste?-preguntó Ren entrando en la oficina de Anna sin tocar, ella estaba sentada detrás de su escritorio leyendo un archivo y luciendo algo pálida-¿Anna?

-Tal vez quieras sentarte para esto-dijo ella, Ren la miró con una ceja interrogante pero igual se sentó, Anna se pasó las manos por el cabello con algo de nerviosismo luego volvió a retomar la seriedad que siempre la caracterizó y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-Dime de una vez-dijo Ren perdiendo la paciencia.

-Ella estuvo embarazada… estuvo embarazada de 5 semanas cuando te fuiste-un silencio sepulcral se formó en la oficina, Ren tenía los ojos dilatados y no podía hablar.

-¿Qué…-se aclaró la garganta- qué sucedió con el bebé?

-Tamao llevó un embarazo lleno de accidentes, tuvo caídas, bajas de hemoglobina, cosas así pero aun así duró hasta que cuando tenía los 8 meses de embarazo tuvo un accidente automovilístico, entró en emergencia el 19 de Agosto del 2007, le hicieron una cesárea de emergencia, él bebé nació con problemas respiratorios y lo llevaron a las incubadoras, Tamao pasó por dos cirugías antes de estabilizarse-Ren escuchaba todo eso sin ninguna expresión en el rostro pero sentía que la culpabilidad se estaba acumulando en su pecho con cada palabra que Anna decía-. El bebé murió 5 días después, no se pudo hacer más por él-un dolor casi físico le quitó el aliento y se sorprendió de lo mucho que dolía saber que había perdido un hijo, un hijo que nunca conoció y que nunca supo que vendría.

-¿Qué pasó después?-preguntó controlando su voz.

-Tamao entró al pabellón psiquiátrico por un mes luego de la crisis nerviosa que tuvo por la muerte de su hijo, Lyserg Diethel la sacó de ahí y luego ella dejó tu casa para mudarse con él. Al año compraron el club a los antiguos dueños el Webster Hall, son socios.

-Creí que ella solo trabajaba ahí como cantante-replicó él.

-Tamao lanzó su carrera musical en el 2009 y al mismo tiempo es host en el club excepto cuando no tiene giras-repasó los papeles-no hay ninguna otra nota acerca parejas, solo fechas de sus giras, sus compañías más asiduas son Jun, Diethel, extrañamente Hao y Yoh.

-¿Hao?-Anna bajó un momento la mirada hacia sus papeles y asintió, le extendió unas fotos a Ren donde se veía a Tamao paseando con Hao, en otra estaban riendo y en una estaban mirando una tienda de joyería.

-Hasta donde sé su relación es solo de amistad-dijo Anna luego suspiró-esto es todo el archivo, todo lo que pude encontrar de ella y si es que el juez ve estos mismos archivos van a mandarte a la tumba, Ren-él peliviolaceo no hizo ningún comentario.

* * *

Tamao sonrió al mirarse en el espejo, lucía muy bien con ese vestido blanco estilo romano, ya era muy tarde y Ren aún no llegaba así que tendría que irse ella sola al club. Salió tranquilamente de casa y se subió a su auto, mientras manejaba se puso a pensar en cómo había cambiado su vida en apenas dos semanas.

Ren había vuelto a su vida tan solo para trastornarla de nuevo pero esta vez no lo dejaría, ella había formado con mucho esfuerzo, sudor y lágrimas su vida, había aprendido a levantarse sola y supo quienes verdaderamente estaban con ella. Sabía que seguí amándolo, lo sentía cada vez que su corazón se aceleraba al verlo y a veces tenía que evitar con todas sus fuerzas no sonrojarse en su presencia como siempre solía hacer pero Ren había sido el primer y único hombre en su vida y estaba segura que eso jamás lo olvidaría, sin embargo él le había hecho tanto daño…

Tamao llegó al club más rápido de lo que pensó, se bajó elegantemente y un hombre con paraguas la recibió, la pelirosa miró un momento hacia el cielo con esa lluvia interminable que caía y sintió un mal presentimiento. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y automáticamente puso una sonrisa en su rostro para los periodistas que la esperaban, saludó y autografió varios papeles mientras pasaba, cuando entró al club se encontró con Hao y Lyserg que conversaban en la barra.

-Al fin llegas-dijo Lyserg tendiéndole la mano, ella la tomó y se aferró a ella, Lyserg la miró sorprendido-Tamao, tiemblas ¿Qué te sucede?-le pelirosa no respondió simplemente sintió que ese mal presentimiento que había sentido en la entrada creció tanto que estaba a punto de ahogarla.

-Algo… algo malo va a pasar-dijo y como si sus palabras fueran un conjuro las luces del club se apagaron.

* * *

Letty Malfoy.


	5. Hospital

**Yesterday**

**Sumary:** Ren Tao solo volvió para pedirle el divorcio a la tímida e inútil de su esposa pero nunca se esperó encontrarse con que ella había cambiado… radicalmente. Ren/Tamao

* * *

**5. Hospital:**

_-¡Lyserg, no!_

_-¡No la dejaré dañarte!_

_-Apártate del camino, Diethel, me la llevaré lo quieras o no._

_-Antes pasaras por mi cadáver, Usui._

_-Eso se puede arreglar fácilmente._

_¡BUM!_

* * *

Ren regresó a casa tarde, estaba cansado después de que Anna y él habían estado trabajando en un nuevo acuerdo para darle a su esposa, había sido muchísimo más generoso de lo que había pensado ser pero realmente la situación lo ameritaba… y cuanto lo ameritaba. Ren se quitó la camisa y se sentó en el borde su cama cogiéndose la cabeza con las manos. Había malinterpretado todas las señales que Tamao había dado, creyó que iba a darle una confesión de amor y frío, como era, huyó de ese inconveniente como un cobarde.

Y había perdido un hijo a cambio.

Un hijo, no podía creerlo todavía, había estado tan cerca de tener al heredero de toda su dinastía y a la persona que siempre dijo que educaría lejos de las antiguas enseñanzas de su familia, él iba a hacer que su hijo fuera una persona diferente, que fuera capaz de ser él mismo y no una marioneta como lo fue él de su padre pero esa oportunidad la había perdido, y realmente merecía todo el odio que Tamao tenía contra él. Suspiró, se puso un polo más cómodo y cuando estuvo a punto de echarse a descansar un momento sonó su celular, se acercó con desgana a él y contestó:

-¡Ren! ¿Dónde estás?-era Jun.

-En casa-respondió.

-¿Y Tamao? ¡¿No estás con Tamao?

-No-respondió con fastidio ante su histeria-¿Qué quieres, Jun?

-Alguien ha irrumpido en el club, hay dos rehenes y sospecho que son Tamao y Lyserg-a Ren se le dilataron los ojos.

-¿Cómo pasó esto? ¿Sabes quién ha sido?

-He hecho algunas llamadas a la familia y sospechan que ha sido…-ella dudó.

-¡¿Quién, Jun?-exigió Ren.

-Sospechan que ha sido Pilika Usui-Ren no le contestó sentía que la furia que había contenido dentro de él explotaba.

-Iré hacia allá-cortó la llamada y salió del lugar con una mirada asesina, más le valía a Pilika Usui que no tocará ningún solo pelo de su esposa o la pagaría muy caro.

* * *

Tamao miraba con frialdad a Pilika que se encontraba frente a ella con una Glock en la mano, Lyserg se encontraba a un lado con un brazo extendido delante de ella. Pilika los había llevado a un cuarto privado cerca del techo del club y los tenía como rehenes.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó Tamao, Pilika le sonrió fríamente.

-Vine por lo que pertenece-respondió-¿Cómo te atreves a quitarme a Ren cuando ya llevaban 5 años separados? ¡Estaba a punto de pedirme matrimonio a mí!-Tamao se sorprendió pero no dejó que lo viera en su rostro.

-Yo no hice a Ren volver, él volvió porque quiso y solo vino por el divorcio, puedes tenerlo, casarte con él si quieres pero a mí no me metas en esto-le dijo ella molesta.

-No te hagas la muy fuerte ahora, Tamamura, sé muy bien que lo engatusaste para volver, él no se hubiera separado de mí por nada pero claro, de seguro lo chantajeaste con lo del divorcio y cuando lo tuviste aquí ¡Lo sedujiste!

-¡Estás loca, Usui!-le gritó ella, la peliazul la apuntó con el arma y sonrió.

-No volverás a separarme de Ren nunca más-le dijo, Lyserg jaló a Tamao detrás de ella y miró a Pilika con furia.

-Jamás le harás daño a ella mientras yo esté aquí-le dijo, la peliazul sonrió fríamente.

-Claro que lo haré-dijo ella-voy a llevármela conmigo y la mataré delante de Ren para que vea que nadie más puede separarnos.

-¡Nunca!-le gritó él y Pilika le apuntó.

-¡Lyserg, no!-le dijo Tamao repentinamente asustada de que ella pueda dañarlo.

-¡No la dejaré dañarte!-le respondió Lyserg.

-Apártate del camino, Diethel, me la llevaré quieras o no.

-Sobre mi cadáver, Usui-la retó él y ella soltó una risita malévola y algo histérica.

-Eso se puede arreglar fácilmente-le dijo ella y disparó el arma.

¡BUM!

* * *

Ren se deshizo rápidamente de los policías que rodeaban el edificio y entró al club, las luces de emergencias estaban encendidas y no había nadie en la parte de abajo, buscó rápidamente por el primer piso antes de ir al segundo, abrió cuarto por cuarto encontrándolos vacíos, cuando llegó al último (el que estaba al lado de las escaleras que llevan al techo) escuchó un gemido, se acercó rápidamente y encontró a Lyserg arrodillado en el suelo apretándose un lado del abdomen, tenía sangre en la mano.

-Lyserg-Ren se agachó a su lado para ver su estado, sacó su celular y llamó a los bomberos-Soy Ren Tao estoy dentro del Webster Hall, los dos primeros pisos están vacíos, necesito una ambulancia en el segundo piso tengo un herido de bala-colgó y ayudó al peliverde a sentarse en el suelo-¿Dónde está Tamao?-le preguntó.

-Ella se la llevó-dijo con esfuerzo-dijo… dijo que-que la mataría-Ren apretó el puño con fuerza.

-Espera la ayuda aquí, yo iré a buscarla-salió rápidamente de ahí y fue hacia el techo, el único lugar que le faltaba mirar, entró al amplio techo y vio que estaba vacío, se acercó hasta casi el borde y miró hacia abajo donde estaban todos los policías y la gente mirando.

-Hola, Ren-se giró con rapidez. Pilika tenía a Tamao sujeta por el cuello con el arma contra su cabeza, a pesar de todo la pelirosa no lucía asustada sino parecía molesta.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Pilika?-a la peliazul no le gustó el tono agrio con el que Ren le habló y apretó un poco más la pistola contra la cabeza de Tamao que hizo un pequeño gesto de dolor. Ren se dio cuenta que si quería que Tamao saliera viva de esto tendría que cambiar su estrategia.

-Vine por ti-dijo ella con un gesto de disgusto.

-No me malinterpretes-dijo él con voz más suave-me alegra que estés aquí pero has armado un alboroto muy grande-Tamao entendió rápidamente lo que trataba de hacer sin embargo le disgustó que le hablara en ese tono, sonaba muy… íntimo.

-Pero era la única forma de demostrarte cuanto te amo-dijo la peliazul aflojando solo un poco su presa-nadie va a separarnos otra vez, por eso voy a matarla-Ren se tensó pero se obligó a seguir con su juego.

-No es necesario matarla-le dijo y esbozó una sonrisa ladeada con su habitual arrogancia-podemos dejarla acá e irnos a cualquier lado, después de todo ella no es nada importante para nadie.

"Es parte del juego, es parte del juego" se decía Tamao pero se sentía a punto de estallar con lo que él decía y se sentía algo herida a la vez. El ruido de un helicóptero de escuchó sobre ellos y Pilika miró mal a su hermano que era el que lo conducía.

-¡Están subiendo por ti, Pilika!-le gritó-¡Debemos irnos ahora!-la peliazul lanzó una mirada inquieta hacia Ren luego miró hacia la puerta del techo, empujó a Tamao hacia el suelo y se agarró de la escalera que había soltado su hermano-¡Lo siento, Ren!-dijo Horo mirando a su amigo, Ren solo asintió levemente, la pelirosa le lanzó una mirada asesina a los hermanos y Pilika le sonrió maliciosamente.

-Adiós, Tamamura-dijo y disparó.

-¡No!-gritó Ren.

* * *

-¡Ren!-Jun había llegado apurada al hospital-¿Cómo está?

-Bien, la bala entró por un costado del hombro sin rozar nada por suerte-dijo Ren que estaba sentado en una silla esperando que terminaran de curar a la pelirosa.

-¿Y Lyserg?

-Salió de cirugía hace poco, pudieron extraer la bala y reparar el daño, está descansando-el peliviolaceo suspiró, llevaba horas en el hospital y se sentía cansado, molesto y con ganas de asesinar a la peliazul por todas las estupideces que había hecho.

_-¡Tamao!-exclamó Ren acercándose rápidamente para coger a la pelirosa en sus brazos antes de que cayera al suelo, ella se estaba agarrando el hombro con fuerza y apretaba los dientes para aguantar el dolor._

_-Voy… a… matarla-dijo con los dientes apretados totalmente furiosa luego se desmayó, Ren se las arregló para cargarla y mantenerla con el hombro apretado, la policía entró en ese momento en el techo y llamaron a la ambulancia._

_-Estarás bien-le susurró él-todo estará bien-en ese momento sintió una emoción rara que no supo definir._

-¿Señor Tao?-era el doctor, el peliviolaceo se paró al instante-su esposa ya se encuentra bien, la hemos puesto en su cuarto por si gusta pasar-Ren asintió con seriedad y se dirigió al cuarto de la pelirosa. Tamao se encontraba echada en la cama mirando el techo con aire aburrido, se giró a mirar a Ren cuando entró e inmediatamente se sentó.

-¿Cómo está Lyserg?-preguntó con el rostro preocupado y Ren sintió un pinchón en el estómago, ¿tan preocupada estaba por ese sujeto?

-Está bien-respondió con tono neutral-le quitaron la bala y ahora está descansando-Tamao suspiró y luego alzó la mirada molesta lo cual sorprendió a Ren.

-Tenías que acostarte con ella ¿no?-le dijo en tono bajo.

-¿Qué?-Ren se encontraba perplejo.

-¡Tenías que acostarte con ella!-le gritó-¡Ahora se ha vuelto loca y ha intentado matarme todo por tu culpa!-la pelirosa estaba sacando toda la furia que había sentido ayer y también buena parte de sus celos al pensar que ella estaba así porque ellos habían tenido intimidad.

-Lo que yo haga no es tu problema-le dijo Ren poniéndose a la defensiva lo cual terminó de hacer perder la paciencia a Tamao y empezó a lanzarle todas las cosas que tenía a la mano, almohadas, reloj, teléfono… Ren las esquivaba como podía acercándose a ella y la tomó en sus brazos apretándola con fuerza suficiente como para calmarla. Tamao peleó un rato más antes de rendirse y tratar de calmar su respiración, Ren solo la tenía en sus brazos sintiendo de nuevo esa extraña sensación en la boca del estómago, era como un pequeño apretón pero no era desagradable del todo. La pelirosa empezó a tratar de pensar en muchas cosas excepto que Ren la estaba abrazando pero había extrañado tanto ese calor… Ren bajó la mirada para observarla, ella alzó sus ojos tímidamente como antes y de repente unas ansias de besarla tomaron a Ren por sorpresa, él miró esos labios sonrosados entreabiertos, como esperando, ella se sintió sonrojar al sentir donde él ponía su mirada y se humedeció los labios inconscientemente. Estaban tan cerca, no había casi nada de espacio que los separara y los corazones de ambos latían acelerados. Ren apretó sus labios contra los de ella gentilmente, con cuidado de no asustarla; ella sentía que su corazón quería sentir volando y ansiaba tanto estar con él pero cuando la puerta se abrió ellos se separaron de golpe (incluso Ren se alejó un metro de la cama).

-¿Tamao?-era Jun, Ren desvió su mirada hacia la pared sintiendo como sus mejillas se tornaban tibias, Tamao también estaba sonrojada y miraba sus manos. Jun los miró a los dos sospechosamente, sabía que algo había pasado y pronto haría que uno de los dos hablase-Lyserg ha despertado, se encuentra bien aunque un poco adolorido-la pelirosa asintió sin hacer ninguno comentario, Ren carraspeó incómodo, murmuró unas excusas y salió de la habitación, Tamao lo siguió con la mirada y suspiró aliviada cuando salió-Así que... ¿Qué ha sucedido aquí?-la pelirosa respingó al oír la pregunta de Jun y jugueteó con sus dedos.

-No sé de qué me hablas-respondió, Jun entrecerró ligeramente los ojos, ella haría que Tamao le dijera todo lo que había pasado de una manera u otra.

* * *

Ren salió apuradamente del hospital, ¿Qué demonios había pasado ahí dentro? El hecho de tenerla cerca, volver a sentir ese color, volver a ver sus mejillas sonrojadas y aspirar nuevamente su aroma había trastornado sus sentidos y todo lo que deseó fue besarla pero claro, Jun tuvo que interrumpir. Se sintió molesto por eso pero sabía que habrían otras oportunidades para… ¿Para qué? Se reprendió a sí mismo, él había regresado solo por el divorcio y eso es lo único que le importaba… ¿verdad?

* * *

Gracias por su maravillosos comentarios, esta historia es para ustedes.

Letty Malfoy.


	6. Cita

**Yesterday**

**Sumary:** Ren Tao solo volvió para pedirle el divorcio a la tímida e inútil de su esposa pero nunca se esperó encontrarse con que ella había cambiado… radicalmente. Ren/Tamao.

* * *

**6. Cita**

Jun veía como Tamao y Ren desayunaban en silencio, no se miraban ni siquiera se hablaban pero notaba como los dos parecían lucir muy tensos al estar el uno en compañía del otro, era demasiado divertido ver eso, nunca había visto a su hermano lucir tan avergonzado en presencia de alguien, tal vez delante de la abuela pero nunca de una mujer fuera de la familia. Sonrió mientras pensaba la manera en que haría que esos dos se juntaran, habían pasado mucho drama en su vida pero ya era hora de dejar eso atrás, aunque no estaba segura de que Tamao pudiera olvidar, ella tenía un constante recordatorio en mente…

-… así que eso es lo que haré-dijo Jun, tanto Tamao y Ren asintieron sin prestar atención-supongo que ya sabrás que te pondrás ¿verdad, Tamao?-la pelirosa asintió mirando fijamente su taza de café-que bueno porque serás la cita de Ren-el peliviolaceo dejó caer el tenedor y Tamao casi derrama todo el contenido de su café.

-¡¿Qué?-gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo y Jun puso cara inocente.

-Creí que te lo había dicho, hermanito-dijo la peliverde tomando su café-mi fiesta de cumpleaños es este fin de semana y obviamente Tamao al ser tu esposa será tu pareja, todo por guardar las apariencias, por supuesto-los miró de soslayo y vio como Ren se jalaba un hilito en la manga y Tamao jugaba con sus manos, estos dos sí que darían trabajo.

* * *

-Lyserg-Hao había entrado a la habitación del hospital en el que peliverde seguía atrapado.

-Hao, has venido a salvarme ¿verdad?-su cara parecía a punto del llanto y Hao se tragó todas sus ganas de reírse.

-Lo siento-el peliverde suspiró derrotado y el castaño sonrió.

-Entonces, ¿a qué has venido?

-Tu hermana está aquí-Lyserg abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¡Hermanito!-Lyserg cerró los ojos al presentir que su hermana iba a lanzarse encima de él pero ella solo se rió-Tranquilo, Ly Lys, sé que estás sensible así que no te haré nada-el peliverde suspiró aliviado. Su hermana tomó una de sus manos y lo miró preocupadamente-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor, Chloe, falta poco para que salga de aquí-la pelirosa le sonrió. Chloe era muy parecida físicamente a Tamao, ambas tenían el cabello y los ojos de un rosado atrayente pero sus rasgos eran diferentes.

-Tú solo trata de recuperarte bien-le dijo ella con dulzura, él le sonrió, su hermana a veces podía ser muy pegajosa pero era verdaderamente buena.

-Ya no aguanto más este encierro-dijo con un suspiro-aparte me preocupa dejar a Tamao sola después de…-se calló al ver la mirada molesta de su hermana, Tamao y ella se simpatizaban pero cuando él estaba en el medio solían tener fuertes discusiones.

-Ella y yo vamos a tener una serie conversación sobre meterte en el medio de tiroteos de tipas locas que quieren matarla-dijo saliendo del cuarto, Lyserg solo negó con la cabeza y Hao se rió entre dientes.

* * *

Tamao terminó de vestirse apresuradamente, alguien tocaba la puerta y no había nadie más que abriera la puerta. Se acomodó el cabello en una cola mientras pasaba por la sala y abrió la puerta.

-¿Tú?-dijo incrédula al ver a la persona parada delante de ella.

* * *

-Así que aquí has estado escondido, hermanito-Yoh miró de soslayo a su hermano sin responder mientras seguía revisando unos papeles-Vamos, Yoh, como iba yo a saber que Anna seguiría siendo la abogada de Ren.

-Tú lo sabes todo-respondió el castaño con voz acusadora alzando la mirada-sabías muy bien que no quería volver a verla nunca más y aun así no me lo dijiste.

-Por dios, Yoh, han pasado casi 6 años ¿no es hora que lo superes?-dijo su hermano con algo de fastidio, el castaño le lanzó una mirada furiosa.

-Simplemente no soy como tú, Hao, no olvido el pasado tan fácilmente como tú aparentemente-Hao entrecerró un poco los ojos ante lo que su gemelo dijo.

-Cuidado con lo que dices, lo de Jeanne fue diferente-replicó, Yoh decidió volver a su postura indiferente pero se notaba que seguía tenso, se encogió de hombros y volvió a concentrarse en sus papeles, Hao salió de ahí irritado.

* * *

-Siéntate-dijo Tamao mientras servía dos tazas de café-¿Puedo preguntar qué haces aquí?-Anna carraspeó algo incómoda luego volvió a su postura fría.

-Necesito tu ayuda-Tamao alzó una ceja interrogativamente "muy al estilo Ren" pensó para sí misma pero desechó rápidamente esos pensamientos y se concentró en mirar a la rubia que estaba delante de ella-quiero regresar con Yoh.

-Eso sí que es gracioso-dijo Tamao levantándose, Anna la imitó-en serio esperas que te ayude a destruir a mi amigo nuevamente.

-Aprendí de mis errores-replicó la rubia-era joven, tonta, apenas había vivido y ciertamente no quería casarme, no me di cuenta que estaba… que estaba enamorada de él hasta que fue muy tarde.

-Anna, por Dios-dijo Tamao cruzándose de brazos-lo dejaste plantado en el altar, eso es mucho más que asustarse, lo humillaste delante de toda su familia, tu familia y los otros miembros del consejo.

-¡Sé que cometí un error!-exclamó la rubia perdiendo su compostura y luciendo desesperada-sé que me equivoqué pero ¡Quiero enmendarlo! Quiero… quiero estar con él, amarlo, por favor-la miró suplicante-por favor, Tamao, ayúdame.

Tamao se mordió el interior de la mejilla con nerviosismo, no sabía si creer en las palabras de Anna, recordaba perfectamente ese día cuando todos estaban en la iglesia esperando por la novia (la pelirosa ya estaba casada con Ren para ese momento) y grande fue la sorpresa de todos cuando Pilika Usui entró con un sobre en su mano, Yoh se había quedado de una sola pieza y Hao cogió la nota para verla, su rostro se endureció mientras que el de Yoh aún no salía del shock. Anna había huido y había sido ayudada por Jeanne Lee, la novia de Hao.

-No sé si creerte-dijo la pelirosa volviendo a sentarse.

-Sé que te es difícil confiar en mí, pero realmente amo a Yoh-Tamao vio la sinceridad en sus ojos y suspiró, esperaba no arrepentirse de esto.

-Bien, te ayudaré-se levantó del asiento y cogió sus lentes oscuros y sus llaves de la mesita.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Anna confundida.

-Nosotras-enfatizó Tamao-iremos de compras, irás a la fiesta de Jun este fin de semana con nosotros.

* * *

-¡Esto no funcionará!-gritó Ren para que su esposa lo escuchara a través de la puerta, la pelirosa y Anna se estaban vistiendo para la fiesta.

-Por supuesto que funcionará-le respondió Tamao.

-¡No, claro que no, Yoh ya no es tan confiado!-replicó su esposo.

-¡Cállate, Ren!-le gritaron ambas mujeres y él negó con la cabeza molesto ¿Por qué las mujeres tenían que hacer planes de reconciliaciones y esas cosas?

-Estamos listas-Anna salió primero con un vestido azul intenso que contrastaba muy bien con su piel, su cabello iba arreglado elegantemente en un moño. Tamao salió a su lado con un vestido negro largo entallado en la cintura con cintas para amarrar detrás del cuello, un hermoso collar de perlas adornaba su cuello y su cabello iba suelto. Ren se quedó pegado a la imagen de su esposa y Anna sonrió maliciosamente.

-No es comida, Ren-le dijo y ambos la miraron sorprendidos, Ren desvió la mirada algo sonrojado y Tamao le lanzó una mirada asesina a la rubia aunque estaba un poco sonrojada.

-Vámonos-dijo Ren con brusquedad y ambas mujeres salieron con él. Llegaron sin problemas a la fiesta, Tamao ajustó automáticamente su posición y esbozó una sonrisa que para Ren era falsa-No necesitas fingir si no te caen bien-le susurró el peliviolaceo al oído, la pelirosa se estremeció levemente y lo miró sorprendida-te conozco-dijo él volviendo a mirar hacia el frente, Tamao meditó sus palabras.

-¡Han llegado!-Jun se acercó a ellos elegantemente, traía puesto un vestido verde botella muy hermoso-Anna, que hermosa te ves-dijo Jun, la rubia desvió un poco su mirada avergonzada-tú también, por supuesto, cuñada y ni qué decir de mi hermanito hermoso-Ren se sonrojó levemente y Tamao sonrió divertida.

-¿Yoh?-le preguntó la pelirosa en voz baja a Jun acercándose a ella.

-Está con Hao cerca de la barra-Tamao se disculpó y fue hacia allá.

-Hermosa como siempre-dijo Hao cuando la vio, la pelirosa le sonrió halagada.

-Necesito robarte un momento a Yoh-le dijo, el castaño le sonrió y la siguió.-Hay algo de lo que debo hablarte, Yoh.

-¿Sobre el divorcio?

-No, más bien…-dudó un momento-sobre Anna, ella está aquí-Yoh endureció su mirada y miró con reproche a su amiga-sé que no quieres saber de ella pero realmente está arrepentida, es sincera.

-¿Estás de su lado ahora?-le dijo acusadoramente.

-Claro que no, Yoh, estoy de tu parte como siempre pero ahora tengo que ser imparcial, ella es sincera, está arrepentida.

-No puedo hacer esto, Tammy-dijo con voz afligida el castaño-no quiero volver a ser dañado otra vez… la sigo amando-los ojos de Tamao se llenaron de lágrimas por su amigo y lo abrazó.

-Paso a paso, Yoh, no te digo que regreses a ella inmediatamente pero te pido que al menos le des una oportunidad-Yoh volvió a sentarse en la mesa meditabundo, Tamao se alejó hacia donde Hao los observaba.

-¿Aceptará volver con ella?-le preguntó, Tamao lo miró sin sorprenderse, Hao siempre estaba al tanto de todo.

-Creo que lo pensará, le dije paso a paso-Hao asintió, le ofreció su brazo y empezaron a caminar por el amplio salón donde se celebraba la fiesta.

-Tengo algo que decirte-le comentó él.

-¿Qué es?-Hao se detuvo, miró a los costados y sacó una cajita del bolsillo, dentro había un hermoso anillo de diamantes.

-Oh, Dios mío-dijo ella sorprendida, cogió la cajita para mirar el anillo de cerca-es hermoso, Hao, ¿cuándo se lo pedirás?

-Pronto-contestó él con una sonrisa.

-¿Y cuándo se lo dirás a Yoh?-el castaño se rascó la mejilla.

-Bueno, creo que ahorita no es un buen momento para decirle que hace 2 años que estoy saliendo con Jeanne otra vez-Tamao se rió en voz baja y lo abrazó.

-Te felicito, verdaderamente-él le sonrió agradecido.

-¿Quieres probártelo?-ella asintió y él le puso el anillo, ambos lo miraron.

-Lucirá mucho más hermoso en el dedo de Jeanne-él se rió.

-¿Qué es esto?-ambos se giraron a Ren que estaba detrás de ellos furioso-¿Acaso le estás haciendo alguna propuesta a mi esposa?-los dos estaban tan impresionados que no pudieron decir algo.

-¡Esto no es para mí!-exclamó Tamao apresurándose a devolverle el anillo a Hao que lo guardó en su bolsillo luego la pelirosa entrecerró los ojos levemente y decidió divertirse un poco a costa de su esposo-vamos, Ren, no tienes que ponerte celoso cada vez que un hombre me regala alguna joya, después de todo es por eso que tengo un joyero tan impresionante-Ren entrecerró los ojos.

-Bueno, desde ahora no aceptarás ningún regalo más, tú eres mi esposa-le dijo mirándola directamente, Tamao volvió a sentir mariposas en su estómago, Ren pasó un brazo por su cintura alejándose de allí junto a ella mientras Hao solo se reía. La velada pasó agradablemente, Anna y Yoh se lanzaban una que otra mirada de rato en rato, Jun se paseaba por todo el salón y raramente Tamao y Ren conversaban en un costado, había algo agradable en el pequeño momento en el que ambos se habían perdido, hablaron de muchas cosas, Tamao ahora podía conversar un poco más libremente con él, ambos estaban metidos en una burbuja cuando Jun vino a buscarlos.

-Es tu turno, Tamara-le dijo, Tamao la miró confundida-vas a cantar.

-Que yo… ¿Qué?-Jun la alaba del brazo para llevarla hacia el pequeño escenario que había, casi la lanzó para que se subiera y Tamao miró a todos los presentes sintiéndose nerviosa después de mucho tiempo, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y sonrió hacia el público-bueno, me alegra mucho estar aquí celebrando el cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga, espero que disfruten el show-le susurró a la banda lo que iba a cantar y el ritmo de la guitarra empezó a sonar, tomó el micrófono y captó la mirada de Ren que se encontraba a un lado del escenario observándola fijamente.

_There I was again tonight_

_Forcing laughter, faking smiles_

_Same old tired, lonely place_

_Walls of insincerity_

_Shifting eyes and vacancy_

_Vanished when I saw your face_

_All I can say, is that it was enchanting to meet you_

Era una canción que había escrito hace poco (cuando Ren volvió), sabía que lo que sentía ya lo había sentido antes sobre todo al notar que Ren solo la miraba a ella, la miraba como nunca la había mirado antes cuando se casaron, era una sensación agradable pero a la vez aterradora.

_You're eyes whispered 'have we met?'_

_Crossed the room, your silhouette_

_Starts to make its way to me_

_The playful conversation starts_

_Counter all your quick remarks_

_Like passing notes in secrecy_

_And it was enchanting to meet you_

_All I can say was I was enchanted to meet you_

Se empezó a sentir más en confianza a pesar de la mirada de Ren, tomó el micrófono y sonrió, esto era lo que de verdad le gustaba, cantar.

_This night is sparkling_

_Don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck_

_Blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

_One game question kept me up_

_2 AM, who do you love?_

_I wonder till I'm wide awake_

_I know I'm pacing back and forth_

_Wishing you were at my door_

_I'd open up and you would say 'hey'_

_It was enchanting to meet you_

_All I know is I was enchanted to meet you_

Lo volvió a mirar, le pareció ver un brillo especial en los ojos de Ren y el corazón se le aceleró, desvió la mirada sabiendo que pronto se sonrojaría, las reacciones que Ren le provocaba en el pasado nunca se habían ido y tenerlo otra vez ahí, junto a ella, solo la hacía querer… la hacía anhelar…

_This night is sparkling_

_Don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck_

_Blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew, ooh_

_This night is flawless_

_Don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck_

_Dancing around all alone_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

_This is me praying that this was the very first page_

_Not where the storyline ends_

_My thoughts will echo your name_

_Until I see you again_

_These are the words I held back as I was leaving too son _

_I was enchanted to meet you_

Bajó la mirada por un momento, tenía que tomar una decisión, ¿intentaría conquistar el corazón de Ren Tao? Porque ya lo había intentado una vez y salió casi muerta del intento, ¿realmente quería ponerse nuevamente en esa posición? ¿quería bajar las defensas que tanto le habían costado construir solo para estar con él? ¿aunque eso significase arriesgar algo muy importante para ella?

-No tengas miedo-se susurró a sí misma y alzó la cabeza para mirarlo, él no le había quitado la mirada de encima y le sonrió levemente cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

_Please, don't be in love with someone else_

_Please, don't have somebody waiting on you_

_Please, don't be in love with someone else_

_Please, don't have somebody waiting on you_

Ren solo podía mirarla, la verdad es que siempre había sabido que Tamao tenía bonita voz porque cuando solía hacer los quehaceres de la casa se ponía a tararear entre dientes pero nunca imaginó que tuviera el talento y la valentía para convertirse en una cantante famosa.

_This night is sparkling_

_Don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck_

_Blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_This night is flawless_

_Don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck_

_Dancing around all alone_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

Ren sintió que su corazón estaba acelerado y supo que estaba perdido, sentía algo por esa mujer y no lo había podido evitar por más que hubiera intentado. Ella alzó la mirada para mirarlo y cantó la frase final de la canción.

_Please, don't be in love with someone else _

_Please, don't have somebody waiting on you_

La gente aplaudió fuertemente cuando Tamao acabó de cantar, Jun la abrazó cuando bajó del escenario y le agradeció, Tamao le sonrió y desvió su mirada, sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos dorados brillantes de Ren, ambos solo se miraron fijamente a los ojos sin decir nada y así la noche transcurrió.

* * *

Tamao miraba a través de la ventana perdidamente, puso una mano en su pecho y notó como su corazón latía aceleradamente luego la puso en sus mejillas y las notó calientes, sentía un constante revoloteo en el estómago y sintió ganas de lanzarse por la ventana al reconocer esos signos.

-¿Tamao?-era Jun, la pelirosa se giró para mirarla-¿Por qué lloras?-pasó una mano por sus ojos y comprobó que efectivamente estaba llorando.

-Oh, Jun-suspiró ella.

-¿Qué sucede, Tamao?-dijo la peliverde abrazándola-¿acaso Ren te hizo daño anoche?-Tamao tragó un sollozo y negó con la cabeza.

-Él fue maravilloso, Jun, ese es el problema-volvió a llorar-no quiero volver a caer, no quiero que vuelva a lastimarme, esta vez tengo mucho más que perder que mi corazón.-Jun acarició la cabeza de la pelirosa con ternura.

-Es exactamente como le dijiste a Yoh-le dijo ella alzándole el rostro-paso a paso, fíjate si esta vez Ren siente algo más por ti-Tamao lo meditó un momento y volvió a dejar que Jun la abrazara, tenía mucho que pensar ¿Debía dejar que Ren volviera a entrar en su vida… o no?

* * *

-La canción es Enchanted de Taylor Swift

Muchas gracias por sus rewiews, estoy tratando de contestarlos a través de sus pagelinks, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.

Letty Malfoy.


	7. Cenas

**Yesterday**

**Sumary:** Ren Tao solo volvió para pedirle el divorcio a la tímida e inútil de su esposa pero nunca se esperó encontrarse con que ella había cambiado… radicalmente. Ren/Tamao.

* * *

**7. Cenas**

-Esto es relajante-comentó Tamao mientras tomaba un poco de su copa de vino.

-¿Hace cuánto que no tomas un descanso?-le preguntó Ren mirándola fijamente, ella lo pensó un momento luego se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que hace mucho que no, suelo tomarme unas vacaciones por navidad junto con Ly y Jun, también me voy en agosto-Tamao se mordió la lengua sabiendo que estaba dando demasiada información. Aparentó normalidad tomando su copa de vino pero Ren sabía que la pelirosa había dicho algo que no debía decir pero no sabía que era.

* * *

-Debo admitir que estoy sorprendida-dijo Jun mientras ella y Horokeu Usui entraban en un elegante restaurante.

-Es mi disculpa por no asistir a tu fiesta-dijo mientras se sentaban-pero bueno, supuse que ni Ren ni su esposa me querrían ahí.

-Eres mi amigo-replicó Jun con una sonrisa-si yo digo que puedes asistir a mi fiesta así será, a la próxima no faltes o tomaré medidas severas-le amenazó con la copa en la mano sin dejar de lucir elegante en ningún momento, Horo sonrió, Jun era una de las pocas verdaderas amiga que tenía y aparte también le gustaba pero nunca lo admitiría delante de ella, no es que el fuera poca cosa pero Jun Tao era prácticamente de la realeza comparado con él.

-Lo prometo-contestó él alzando su mano solemnemente y ambos sonrieron.

* * *

-Esto es inusual-comentó Anna mientras Yoh se sentaba delante de la mesa de su oficina, la rubia tenía la mitad de su mesa ocupada con documentos y la otra con comida china que había ordenado.

-Tenemos que hablar-dijo él sentándose delante de ella, la rubia solo lo miró, no quería admitir que se sentía nerviosa.

-Tú dirás-contestó Anna.

-Quiero que te detengas ahora-le dijo el castaño mirándola seriamente-no sé qué juego te traes entre manos pero deja a Tamao en paz y a mí también-la rubia estaba sorprendida, frunció el ceño algo molesta.

-No he hecho nada malo-le dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Nadie te lo cree, Anna-dijo Yoh con su típica indiferencia-este repentino amor que tienes por mí suena demasiado falso.

-¡No estoy mintiendo!-exclamó Anna levantándose luego lo miró directamente a los ojos-¿te es tan difícil creer que en serio siento algo por ti?-Yoh desvió la mirada tratando de no mostrar debilidad.

-Te lo he advertido, Anna-dijo el castaño levantándose-aléjate de Tamao y de mí-salió del lugar y Anna se dejó caer derrotada en su silla, retuvo sus lágrimas y respiró profundo.

-Sabías que sería difícil-se dijo a sí misma, meneó la cabeza algo deprimida y siguió con su trabajo.

* * *

-Eres patético-dijo Chloe casi causándole un paro cardiaco a Lyserg.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Lyserg en voz baja.

-¿Sabías que estás al lado de una ventana?-dijo la pelirosa con sarcasmo, el peliverde solo la miró molesto-En serio, hermano, esto se está yendo de las manos, ¿ahora la sigues cuando sale con él?-Lyserg se ruborizó, miró a lo lejos y pudo ver a Tamao hablando tranquilamente con Ren-¿alguna vez harás algo al respecto?

-Ella lo ama, no tiene caso-respondió él con simplicidad, Chloe negó con la cabeza luego sonrió.

-Yo puedo ayudarte-le ofreció, su hermano la miró desconfiadamente-el tipo no se ve para nada mal, tal vez yo le pueda dar a Tamao las razones suficientes como para que se dé cuenta que no es él con quien debe estar.

-Eso no significa que ella vaya a pensar al instante en mí-dijo Lyserg en voz baja.

-Eso ya queda en ti, hermanito-le contestó su hermana-yo haré todo lo que pueda pero tú tienes que tomar la decisión de dejar que ella te vea-la pelirosa acarició su hombro mientras salía y lo dejó solo.

* * *

-¿Jeanne?-Hao entró despacio al cuarto de su prometida, Jeanne estaba echada en la cama durmiendo tranquilamente, las maquinas alrededor decían que estaba estable.

-Todavía descansa-Hao no se giró ante las palabras de su futuro cuñado, Inoue.

-Se ve muy frágil-susurró el castaño con el corazón encogido. Hace cuatro años Jeanne había tenido un accidente de tráfico que la dejó en estado de coma durante un año, al despertar ella conservaba la mayoría de sus recuerdos pero sus piernas habían perdido la posibilidad de moverse por completo. Jeanne siempre había sido una persona dulce pero perdió completamente los estribos al enterarse que lo único que pudo hacer su hermano fue llamar a Hao, el único que la había sabido calmar siempre. El castaño ciertamente estaba todavía molesto por lo sucedido con su hermano pero no se comparaba para nada con lo que le sucedía a la peliplateada. Empezó a frecuentarla cada vez más seguido, la visitaba en el hospital, conversaban largas horas en la cafetería hasta que se quedaban solo los de limpieza. Cuando ella volvió a su casa siguieron viéndose, ella se veía contenta con su presencia, su relación iba fluyendo al ritmo en el que antes había estado y ahora Hao quería proponerle matrimonio, quería estar con ella por siempre, protegerla de cualquier dolor futuro, ser su apoyo.

-Ella es fuerte-le dijo Inoue, Hao asintió.

* * *

-Fue agradable esta noche-dijo Tamao cuando llegaron al departamento, Ren solo la seguía con la mirada, de repente ella se encontró dentro de los brazos de él y sus bocas se unieron apasionadamente, era como un fuego que había estado encendiéndose lentamente durante la cena y que finalmente se había desatado. Las manos de él trataban de abarcar todo lo que podían de ella, quería sentirla como antes, saber que seguía siendo solo de él, que nadie la había tocado como él. Tamao estaba segura que no debía estar haciendo eso pero no conseguía coordinar a su cuerpo con su mente, parecía tener vida propia, su cuerpo parecía contento de volver a recibir esas caricias que tanto había extrañado. Tamao envolvió sus piernas alrededor de él y Ren la cargó hasta el mueble donde ambos cayeron, la pelirosa se desconcertó un poco por la caída pero rápidamente dejó de pensar cuando volvieron a besarse, ella lo necesitaba tan fuertemente que se sentía a punto de explotar. Ren bajaba el cierre del vestido de ella para poder tener más piel que besar, quería todo de ella, Tamao sentía que le faltaba el aire y a pesar de estar como en el cielo había algo que trataba de abrirse paso por su mente. Ren se separó un poco para respirar y ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, entonces Tamao recordó ese algo y todo su embelesamiento se fue de golpe.

-No-susurró, Ren la miró confundido, ella se movió para salir de ahí y él la dejó levantarse-lo siento, Ren-dijo ella sin mirarlo muy avergonzada y salió corriendo hacia su cuarto donde se encerró. Tamao se apoyó contra la puerta de su cuarto y se tapó la boca para no llorar-no, Tamao-se dijo-hay algo más importante que Ren Tao en tu vida-se calmó y se acercó a su joyero, cogió un hermoso relicario de plata entre sus manos y lo besó-pronto-se dijo.

Ren se quedó parado en la sala unos momentos tratando de calmar su respiración y su estado, se sentía frustrado, confundido y rechazado ¿qué había pasado? Habían tenido una velada muy agradable, ambos habían estado muy cómodos y ella había respondido a sus caricias con tanto anhelo como él entonces ¿por qué se detuvo? Ren se sacudió el cabello frustrado y fue a su cuarto a darse una ducha muy fría.

* * *

-Lamento mucho la tardanza pero por entre mi trabajo y mi hijo se me hizo difícil escribir, espero que les guste.

-Gracias por sus reviews, estoy tratando de contestarlos directamente a su page pero para los que dejan anónimos muchas gracias también por leer.

Letty Malfoy.


	8. Peligro

**Yesterday**

**Sumary:** Ren Tao solo volvió para pedirle el divorcio a la tímida e inútil de su esposa pero nunca se esperó encontrarse con que ella había cambiado… radicalmente. Ren/Tamao.

* * *

**8. Peligro**

Ren salió de su cuarto completamente vestido, se sirvió un vaso de leche y notó un papel que estaba en la mesa de la cocina _"Tengo que ir al club con Lyserg, vendré más tarde. T"_, el peliviolaceo apartó la nota y frunció el ceño, desde lo que pasó el día de la cena (hace cinco días) ella lo había estado evitando y él se seguía preguntando qué es lo que había hecho mal pero después de pensarlo toda la noche se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido, claro que sabía el problema, él la había dejado y ella ahora no confiaba en él. Ren trató de hablar con ella varias veces pero usualmente ella estaba apurada haciendo algo con Lyserg o con Jun. Ren negó con la cabeza, el timbre sonó en ese momento y fue a atenderlo. Era una chica muy hermosa, con el cabello rosa como Tamao pero corto, sus ojos eran de un rosa mucho más vivo que el de su esposa pero eran muy parecidas. Ella lo miró de arriba abajo.

-¿Está Tamao?-preguntó con delicadeza.

-Ha salido-contestó secamente, ella lo estudió y luego sonrió.

-Tú debes ser el esposo fugitivo-Ren la miró con frialdad-bueno, dile que la estuve esperando para nuestro desayuno, asumo que está con mi hermano.

-¿Hermano?-repitió el peliviolaceo.

-Lyserg-dijo ella-Tamao _siempre_ está con Lyserg-dijo con intención y se fue. Ren se quedó parado en la puerta pensando en lo que le había dicho luego cogió sus llaves y salió. Llegó al club en poco tiempo, el vigilante lo reconoció y lo dejó pasar, el lugar estaba lleno a pesar de ser pleno día, había gente discutiendo algo sobre unos papeles, otros hablaban por teléfono, otros estaban mirando atuendos como eligiendo uno u otro, otros estaban a lado de una banda probando el mejor sonido. Tamao estaba parada frente al escenario diciéndole cosas a una chica que tomaba notas lo más rápido que podía, Lyserg estaba en el escenario aparentemente afinando una guitarra. La pelirosa se dio cuenta de su presencia y se acercó rápidamente a él.

-Ren-le sonrió-¿qué haces aquí?

-Alguien vino a buscarte diciendo algo de que te olvidaste de un desayuno-la pelirosa golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano.

-Chloe-suspiró-me olvidé por completo de ella-dijo para sí misma-he tenido tantas cosas que hacer.

-¿Qué es todo esto?-preguntó el peliviolaceo mirando alrededor, se sorprendió ver a su hermana Jun entre los vestuarios hablando rápidamente con otras personas, pudo ver a Yoh junto Hao discutiendo sobre Dios sabrá qué.

-Supongo que tampoco te lo dije-dijo ella mordiéndose el labio-saldré de gira dentro de dos semanas por Europa-Ren se sorprendió pero tomó una decisión rápidamente.

-Iré contigo-ella lo miró asombrada-el juez nos quitará todo a los dos si ve que te dejo irte sola por quien sabe cuanto tiempo-la mirada de ella se ensombreció un poco pero asintió.

-¿Te quedarás?-le dijo volviendo a sonreír-tal vez podamos ir a almorzar después-él asintió sin un gesto en especial pero la miró fijamente y su mirada se ablandó ligeramente, ella se sonrojó y se dirigió al escenario-Bien, ¿todo listo? Haz tu magia, Lyserg-dijo Tamao sonriéndole, él asintió.

_Otra vez despierto en el sueño eterno_

_Donde ayer te encontré_

_Sin querer mi espacio se va perdiendo._

_Más y más me enredo en tu juego_

_Bajo el cielo imán_

_Dame mas del sueño no quiero_

_Despertar jamás._

Lyserg miraba a Tamao mientras cantaba, ella chequeaba el sonido pero le sonreía, de rato en rato le decía cosas a la chica que parecía ser su asistente. Ren no estaba a gusto con la mirada que el peliverde le estaba dando y tampoco con la sonrisa con la que esposa respondía.

-¿Celos?-se sobresaltó ligeramente al oír la voz de la chica que había estado ese día en casa, Chloe.

-No-respondió agriamente sin mirarla.

-Pues deberías-dijo ella mirando a su hermano-ellos tuvieron algo ¿sabes?-esto sí lo sorprendió.

_Pues cuando estamos lejos_

_Se enciende mi fragilidad_

_Me pierdo en tu reflejo y_

_No quiero despertar_

_Tu sueño es mi lugar._

_Otra vez despacio te voy perdiendo_

_Sin razón sin porque_

_Te busque debajo del cielo_

_Que es eterno nuestro cielo._

_Sin pensar me envuelvo en tus alas_

_De cristal imán_

_Dame más_

_Del sueño no quiero regresar jamás._

_Pues cuando estamos lejos_

_Se enciende mi fragilidad_

_Me pierdo en tu reflejo y_

_No quiero despertar_

_Tu sueño es mi lugar._

Ren observó como Lyserg parecía hacer gestos hacia la pelirosa, como si fuera a ella a quien le dedicara esa canción. Chloe miró a Ren de soslayo y sonrió, realmente a pesar de su fuerte y atractiva apariencia era un hombre inseguro, esto de alejarlo de Tamao iba a ser más fácil de lo que pensaba.

-¿Quieres saber más?-le preguntó ella con inocencia, él la miró un momento luego asintió-vamos, hablemos en un lugar tranquilo-Ren volvió a mirar un momento a Tamao luego la siguió.

_Dame más del sueño no quiero_

_Despertar jamás._

_Pues cuando estamos lejos_

_Se enciende mi fragilidad_

_Me pierdo en tu recuerdo y_

_No quiero despertar_

_Tu sueño es mi lugar_

_Mil veces ni una más_

_No quiero regresar._

_Oh._

Tamao aplaudió con entusiasmo cuando la música terminó y se giró a mirar a Ren justo cuando este se iba con Chloe, el aliento se le atoró cuando vio que la pelirosa se lo llevaba a una de las habitaciones, antes de entrar Chloe la miró y le dio una sonrisita triunfadora luego entró y cerró la puerta tras ella. Tamao sintió que todo se movía rápidamente alrededor de ella pero se sentía muy quieta. Lyserg también había visto el gesto de su hermana y se apresuró a bajar a lado de la pelirosa.

-No lo vale-le dijo al oído pasándole una mano por la cintura, ella se apoyó en él y dejó que su rostro se vaciara de emoción como hace un tiempo no hacía.

-Lo sé-respondió con el tono vacío-volvamos a trabajar.

* * *

-¿Qué es lo que sabes?-preguntó Ren poniendo las manos en sus bolsillos, Chloe se sentó en el largo mueble del cuarto con elegancia.

-Ellos siempre han estado muy unidos-dijo ella con calma-incluso desde el primer día que se conocieron que la trajo a casa toda mojada, yo la sequé y le di vestimenta luego Lyserg la acompañó a su casa-se levantó para buscar algo de tomar en el mini bar-empezaron a verse más seguido, a veces no veía a mi hermano en dos días porque se había quedado con ella, a los dos meses supe que ella estaba embarazada-Ren tragó saliva pero mantuvo su rostro imperturbable, Chloe sirvió dos vasos de ron y le alcanzó uno a él, el peliviolaceo tomó un trago y se sentó en el mueble.

-¿Qué más?

-Cuando ella entró en su último mes de gestación tu hermana y mi hermano prácticamente se mudaron con ella, aterrados de dejarla sola y que le pasara algo pero un día la dejaron sola por un momento, ella intentó ir a comprar algo y tuvo el accidente-Chloe suspiró y negó con la cabeza-nunca he visto a una mujer tan torpe ponerse en esa situación sola, fue todo un caos, la operación, las interminables horas en el hospital-tomó otro trago de su bebida-creí que mi hermano moriría si ella lo hacía-susurró hundida en el recuerdo-cuando el bebé murió ella enloqueció, fue algo realmente horrible de ver, yo solo vi cuando se la llevaron, había herido a una de las enfermeras con sus propias uñas, tenía todo el rostro arañado y gritaba mucho-Ren quiso taparse los oídos pero se quedó quieto sintiéndose terrible con cada palabra.

-¿Qué sucedió luego?-dijo después de acabarse el resto de su trago de un sorbo.

-Estuvo internada cerca de un mes en el pabellón hasta que mi hermano la sacó y se fue a vivir con ella-Ren apretó los dientes-yo los visitaba muy pocos, Tamao no quería visitas de nadie, se fueron de viaje por dos años, ella regresó muy cambiada, se convirtió en la gran estrella que es ahora y estaban _juntos-_Ren desvió la mirada-no lo decían pero había algo entre ellos que iba más allá de la amistad, hasta ahora es así incluso pero ya que tú has regresado tal vez no sea nada.

Ren se levantó para servirse otro trago y Chloe sonrió, estaba muy cerca de conseguir lo que quería. Se levantó lentamente y se situó a su costado mirándolo entre sus pestañas, Ren bajó la mirada hacia ella sin un gesto en especial pero naturalmente seductor, ella se inclinó solo un poco para juntar sus labios con los de él. "¿Por qué no lo impido?" pensó Ren pero desechó el pensamiento, después de todo su esposa parecía tener una relación con alguien más. La puerta del lugar se abrió dejando ver la silueta de la pelirosa, Ren alzó la mirada justo cuando Tamao apartó la suya, ella cerró la puerta otra vez, el peliviolaceo maldijo para sus adentros y salió, Chloe solo sonrió, lo había conseguido.

* * *

-Tamao-dijo Jun acercándose a ella cuando apareció otra vez al lado del escenario-no debiste haber ido.

-Lo sé-replicó ella-pero no pude contenerme, ¡Qué estúpida soy! Tu hermano sigue siendo el mismo imbécil de siempre-Lyserg se reunió con ellas y negó con la cabeza-no lo digas, Lyserg, por favor.

-Tamao-ella giró su cabeza hacia Ren pero no lo miró-yo…-el celular de Tamao sonó en ese momento.

-Tammy aquí-contestó, una voz agitada hablaba al otro lado-¡¿Qué?-gritó Tamao aferrándose al teléfono-¡¿Cuándo? ¡¿Por qué demonios has esperado tanto para llamarme? Iré hacia allá ahora mismo-colgó y se giró hacia Lyserg y Jun-es él-susurró en voz muy bajita-la cara de Tamao se había vuelto de un color extremadamente pálido y parecía a punto del desmayo, Yoh y Hao se acercaron en ese momento, Yoh estaba hablando rápidamente por celular con alguien acerca de un jet privado, Lyserg se acercó a la pelirosa y la tomó por los hombros.

-Respira-le dijo con voz suave-la pelirosa lo miró pero su respiración no parecía calmarse.

-Todo listo-dijo Yoh, Tamao cogió su cartera con rapidez y caminó hacia la salida.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?-preguntó Ren siguiéndola preocupado por como se veía, ella siguió caminando-¡Tamao!-la detuvo cogiéndola del brazo, ella lo miró-déjame ir contigo-le dijo soltándola.

-El carro está listo-dijo Lyserg abriendo la puerta del carro, ella asintió.

-Hay solo una persona que necesito a mi lado-dijo ella mirándolo de frente-y no eres tú-se subió al carro junto con Lyserg y Jun y se fue. Ren se quedó parado con el rostro endurecido y el corazón también.

* * *

Tamao bajó del avión casi corriendo, se subieron a un coche que los esperaba y apenas se subieron maniobró rápidamente por las calles, Tamao aferraba la mano de Lyserg con todas sus fuerzas mientras intentaba retener sus lágrimas. Bajaron delante de un hospital, los tres corrieron por los pasillos buscando a una persona en específico.

-¡Kanna!-gritó Tamao acercándose a una hermosa chica rubia, ella lloraba en un pañuelo.

-¡Tamao!-se levantó y rostro estaba muy angustiado-lo siento mucho, solo me distraje un momento, nunca pensé que saldría del salón, él siempre se porta tan bien-Tamao ignoró todo lo que la mujer decía y la tomó por los brazos.

-¿Dónde está?-le preguntó con voz furiosa-¡Kanna dime dónde está mi hijo!

* * *

**Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, he tenido problemas de inspiración, de tiempo y con mi bebé, recientemente me he convertido en madre así que mi tiempo está ligeramente limitado, espero me tengan paciencia y trataré de publicar el siguiente capitulo más pronto.**

**Letty Malfoy.**


	9. Cuatro años atrás

**Yesterday**

**Sumary:** Ren Tao solo volvió para pedirle el divorcio a la tímida e inútil de su esposa pero nunca se esperó encontrarse con que ella había cambiado… radicalmente. Ren/Tamao.

**Notas: **El _pasado_ está en cursiva y el presente en letra normal.

* * *

**Capitulo 9: Cuatro años atrás.**

_-Por favor, lo digo en serio, nada de esfuerzos-decía Lyserg mientras metía algunos papeles en su maletín, una muy embarazada Tamao rodaba los ojos desde el mueble en el que estaba acomodada._

_-No sucederá nada-replicó ella con dulzura, él le sonrió, le acarició la cabeza y salió de la casa apurado. Tamao se acomodó una vez más entre los cojines y cambió los canales con pereza, nunca había sido una persona floja pero últimamente se sentía muy cansada, tal vez porque ya faltaba poco para su gran día. Sonrió mientras acariciaba su abultado vientre, una suave patadita se sintió en el lugar donde estaba su mano apoyada, su sonrisa aumentó. Siguió pasando canales sin ver nada en especial hasta que un comercial le llamó la atención, era realmente estúpido pero lo que le llamó la atención fue ese enorme sándwich que mostraban, se le hizo agua la boca. _

_Empezó a mirar alrededor como esperando ver a alguien que la estuviera vigilando (como era muy común ahora) pero Jun no estaba en casa tampoco, sonrió para sí misma mientras se levantaba, se puso una chompa ligera y cogió las llaves del auto, sería un breve viaje de ida y vuelta, nadie lo notaría. Se subió al carro con algo de esfuerzo y tuvo que retroceder el asiento para que su barriga no chocara con el timón, manejó con tranquilidad por las familiares calles y se detuvo en un Burger King, pidió lo que quería y espero pacientemente a que se lo entregaran. Manejó con felicidad de regreso dando miradas de deseo a las papitas fritas de rato en rato. "¿Qué puede pasar?" pensó mientras extendía una mano hacia las papitas, sin darse cuenta de que la luz del semáforo estaba cambiando a roja, todo sucedió tan rápido que apenas y haciendo que este empezase a dar vueltas luego un segundo carro también lo golpeó provocando que se volcaran ambos carros._

_Tamao no podía respirar, el timón se había salido y estaba oprimiendo sus costillas, trozos de vidrio rasgaron su piel e intentó gritar pero no podía, el aire no le llegaba a los pulmones, todo se fue volviendo negro a su alrededor y ella se aferró a su vientre para protegerlo de los golpes recibiendo más impactos ella con su cuerpo. Escuchó a la gente gritar afuera que llamaran a la ambulancia que llegó a los cinco minutos, Tamao se aferraba a la poca conciencia que tenía y agradeció muchísimo cuando la sacaron de allí, podía respirar mejor pero ahora sentía dolor en otras zonas de su cuerpo. "Mi bebé" trató de decir pero solo gemidos de dolor salían de su boca, la metieron en la ambulancia deprisa, el sonido de la sirena del carro le perforó los tímpanos y trató de cubrírselos con las manos pero se sentía muy débil. El camino al hospital fue más rápido de lo que esperaba, la bajaron rápidamente y varios doctores la rodearon._

_-Señora, ¿puede decirme su nombre?-preguntó una mujer caminando a lado de ella._

_-Ta-Ta… Tamao Tama-ma-mura-respondió con mucha dificultad-mi… mi… bebé…_

_-Su bebé estará bien-le dijo, Tamao vio un destello azul así que asumió que era el cielo y la doctora tal vez era calva o algo._

_-Por favor…-susurró con angustia._

_-No te preocupes, Tamao-dijo la mujer-yo cuidaré de ti y de tu bebé-la pelirosa asintió, sintió un ligero pinchazo en el brazo y el dolor empezó a desaparecer de a pocos así que más tranquila se dejó ir a la negrura para descansar, después de todo esa doctora le había prometido que estarían bien._

* * *

_-¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó una voz familiar cuando regresó de la negrura, se sentía algo ida y ligeramente adolorida pero no era mucho, trató de enfocar la mirada pero sus ojos se sentían muy pesados, suspiró y decidió dejar de intentar pero luego recordó algo importante, su bebé. Volvió a intentar abrir los ojos con más empeño y casi sonrió cuando lo logró, estaba en un cuarto de hospital, eso era obvio, la doctora que la había atendido cuando llegó estaba ahí porque reconoció su voz. Era su cabello el que había visto, sus ojos también eran azules pero más oscuros, era muy bonita y aparentemente muy joven._

_-Bien, creo-respondió mirando alrededor buscando señales de su bebé._

_-Él está bien-dijo la doctora intuyendo sus pensamientos-ha nacido sano y fuerte, está en la incubadora en este momento esperando a que usted despierte-Tamao sintió un alivio enorme-sin embargo, vas a tener que tomarte todo con más calma porque tú si saliste realmente herida, casi te perdemos dos veces en las dos operaciones que tuviste pero te recuperarás._

_-¿Puedo verlo?_

_-Claro, lo traeré-dijo ella sonriendo._

_-Gracias…-no sabía su nombre._

_-Soy Kanna-le respondió-doctora Kanna Bismarch._

* * *

_-¡Tamao!-Lyserg entró en el cuarto casi al borde las lágrimas-¡Te dije que no salieras! ¡Pudiste haber muerto! ¿En qué…?-Tamao lo chitó mientras mecía a su bebé, Lyserg lo miró y los ojos se le llenaron de ternura-es muy guapo-la pelirosa le sonrió._

_-Sé que no debí hacerlo, lo siento pero estamos bien-le dijo con dulzura._

_-Yo no lo creo así-Jun acababa de entrar al cuarto, estaba muy seria y preocupada pero sonrió al ver al bebé-es tan hermoso, ya soy tía-dijo emocionada y Tamao trató de sonreírle pero temía que lo que Jun venía a decirle no era nada bueno._

_-Dime que sucede, Jun-le exigió, la peliverde suspiró._

_-Mi familia se enteró de tu embarazo-la pelirosa perdió el color de la cara-quieren al bebé en China para educarlo apenas empiece a ser consciente._

_-No pueden hacer eso ¡No pueden quitarme a mi bebé!-la maquina al lado de Tamao, la que controlaba sus latidos se aceleró._

_-Necesitas calmarte, Tamao-dijo Lyserg poniendo sus manos en sus hombros-mira a tu bebé y respira-la pelirosa le obedeció y se calmó al poco tiempo-no van a tenerlo-dijo el peliverde mirando a Jun desafiante._

_-Entonces tenemos que hacer un plan realmente bueno porque vienen acá en dos días-Tamao la miró con una muda pregunta en sus ojos y la peliverde negó con la cabeza-él no lo sabe solo mi padre y el abuelo._

_-Pensaremos en algo-dijo la pelirosa-no dejaré que se lleven a mi bebé por nada del mundo._

* * *

_-Lo tengo-dijo Lyserg entrando al día siguiente al cuarto de Tamao, ella tenía a su bebé dormido en el brazo, Jun estaba sentada cerca-tengo el plan para proteger a tu bebé._

_-Se llama Ian-dijo Jun, Tamao sonrió brevemente luego volvió a su ceño preocupado._

_-Sé que es algo extremo este plan pero necesito que pongan todo de su parte, ¿de acuerdo?-ambas asintieron-debemos hacerles creer que el bebé está muerto-Tamao palideció._

_-¿Cómo vamos a poder hacer eso?-preguntó en un susurro._

_-Con mi ayuda-la doctora Kanna entró en ese momento-yo llenaré todos los documentos necesarios para que crean que murió._

_-Gracias-dijo Tamao de corazón-muchas gracias, Kanna._

_-Eso no es todo-dijo Lyserg-necesitamos que se vea real, necesitamos que finjas tener un quiebre emocional, que pretendas estar enloquecida por la muerte de tu hijo y…_

_-¿Y?-preguntó Tamao._

_-Necesitamos sacar al bebé del país sin que lo noten, Kanna que es doctora lo hará-las lágrimas se escaparon del rostro de Tamao y se aferró su dormido bebé._

* * *

_-Lo siento mucho-susurró Lyserg luego de que Tamao se despidiera de su bebé y Kanna se lo llevara._

_-Es necesario-dijo la pelirosa tratando de controlarse._

_-No lo retengas, se verá más real-dijo el peliverde en voz baja, Chloe está ahí afuera, ella también puede servir de testigo así que tienes que empezar ya-miró por un lado de la puerta y vio a una enfermera acercarse-es hora, sé que lo harás bien-Tamao asintió._

* * *

_Tamao entrecerró un poco los ojos cuando la luz del sol le dio a los ojos, por fin iba a salir de ese manicomio e iba a ir a ver a su hijo, por fin. Lyserg la esperaba en la puerta y le sonrió cuando salió, ella también le sonrió y lo abrazó._

_-Está en casa esperándote, cuando estés lista nos iremos juntos con Ian lejos de aquí-ella asintió y subió al carro, habían logrado su plan. Llegaron a la casa y Tamao entró presurosa por ver a su hijo, no lo vio en su sala así que fue hacia su cuarto y ahí lo vio, dormido en su cama. Vagamente notó a Kanna parada al lado de la cama, ahora tenía el cabello rubio, solo tenía ojos para su hijo que se veía más hermoso que cuando nació y ella lo tomó en brazos llorando, por fin, por fin tenía a su hijo de vuelta en sus brazos. El pequeño Ian se despertó al ser movido y miró fijamente a su madre, tenía los ojos dorados, de repente, sonrió y Tamao se sintió la mujer más feliz del mundo, había valido la pena todo su sufrimiento de ese mes, todo valía la pena porque su hijo estuviera bien._

* * *

-¿Señora Tamamura?-Tamao se levantó rápidamente cuando salió del doctor-su hijo está bien, solo tiene un pequeño esguince en el codo, le pondremos un cabestrillo y estará listo para volver a casa ¿Quiere verlo?-asintió rápidamente y siguió al doctor mientras Lyserg y Kanna suspiraban de alivio.

-Esto es mi culpa-murmuró Kanna bajando la mirada-no debí de descuidarme.

-No te culpes, Kann-dijo el peliverde-es un niño, los accidentes pasan, Tamao no está molesta solo preocupada-la rubia asintió-pronto vendremos a hacerte compañía, la gira ya comienza pronto y obviamente nos detendremos aquí pero tendremos que tener mucho cuidado esta vez.

-¿Por qué?

-Ren Tao ha regresado-Kanna lo miró sorprendida-vino solicitando el divorcio pero según el juez pueden arreglar sus diferencias así que tienen que estar juntos por ahora pero Tamao sigue determinada a que no sepa de Ian jamás.

-Lo entiendo-dijo la rubia asintiendo-haré varios arreglos para asegurar la máxima seguridad de Ian.

-Gracias-dijo él sonriéndole.

* * *

-¿Mamá?-Tamao se acercó presurosa a su hijo y lo cubrió de besos.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-le pregunto peinando un cabello violeta.

-Me duele un poco-dijo con vocecita infantil-¿te quedarás?

-Sí, voy a estar aquí unos días luego debo regresar a terminar unas cosas pero pronto volveré y pasaremos tu cumpleaños en… adivina.

-¿Disney?-Tamao negó-¿entonces?

-Temaiken-le dijo en un susurro.

-¡Sí!-gritó el niño emocionado y la abrazó-te quiero mucho, mami, te he extrañado.

-Y yo a ti, cariño-le dijo abrazándolo-pronto estaremos juntos.

* * *

Dos capítulos a modo de disculpa, espero que les haya gustado.

Letty Malfoy.


	10. Cuatro años atrás Parte dos

**Yesterday**

**Sumary:** Ren Tao solo volvió para pedirle el divorcio a la tímida e inútil de su esposa pero nunca se esperó encontrarse con que ella había cambiado… radicalmente. Ren/Tamao.

**Notas: **El _pasado_ está en cursiva y el presente en letra normal.

* * *

**Capitulo 10: Cuatro años atrás- parte dos.**

_-¡Ren!-dijo Jun sorprendida de verlo entrar en el antiguo salón familiar, se levantó alegremente y lo abrazó-Es realmente un milagro tenerte aquí ¿Y Tamao? Se quedó en el jardín, como siempre…-la peliverde dejó de hablar cuando notó el gesto serio de su hermano, bajó la mirada y notó la maleta que Ren traía en la mano-¿qué es…? ¿por qué…?-Ren solo siguió mirando fríamente hacia adelante incapaz de darle la cara a su hermana, no le importa lo que los demás miembros de su familia digan pero era su hermana, la persona más importante para él. Jun se había quedado sin palabras mientras miraba el rostro de su hermano-¿la has… dejado?-el peliviolaceo no respondió pero la pregunta era retórica de todas maneras, volteó la cara cuando la mano de Jun golpeó su mejilla con todas sus fuerzas hasta el punto de casi hacerlo caer-Nunca… en mi vida… he sentido tanta vergüenza de ser tu hermana-dijo la peliverde con voz agitada luego salió del salón._

* * *

_-¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpido?-dijo En Tao con furia en la voz-¿sabes todo lo que podemos perder cuando los Asakura se enteren que has abandonado a su protegida a su suerte en un país extraño?_

_-No la he dejado sin nada-replicó Ren-tiene todas las comodidades._

_-¿Crees que eso les importará?-el padre de Ren estaba totalmente fuera de sí-Dime, Ren, ¿por qué siempre tienes que arruinar todo? ¿por qué no puedes ser como tu hermana, eficiente, educada, emprendedora. Solo eres un desperdicio de espacio, nada bueno puede salir de ti-Ren tenía los puños apretados._

_-Déjalo-Ran Tao había aparecido, En solo le lanzó una mirada molesta, cuando ella se ponía del lado de su hijo era realmente molesta así que prefirió irse. La elegante mujer se acercó a su hijo y palmeó su mejilla-tu padre ya se calmará, yo sabía que era un error casarte con esa mujer, tú eres demasiado especial para una persona tan simple-la mujer sonrió y lo dejó solo._

* * *

_Ren se acercó al cuarto de su hermana despacio, ella hablaba por teléfono con alguien con la voz realmente molesta, mejor era no acercarse en este momento, trató de pasar inadvertido en total silencio pero se regresó rápidamente cuando notó que algo venía hacia toda velocidad hacia él, vio un cuadro clavarse como estrella ninja en la pared donde hace unos minutos había estado su cabeza, estaba impresionado por la rapidez de su hermana, ella nunca había mostrado mucho interés en los entrenamientos de su padre. Se quedó parado ahí así que no pudo ver venir el zapato que se estrelló contra un costado de su cara estrellándolo contra la pared._

_-¡Jun!-gritó molesto sobándose el lado de adolorida cara._

_-¡Merecido te lo tienes!-le gritó ella en respuesta furiosa-¡Mejor vete antes de que decida tirarte un cuchillo!-Ren se apresuró a irse, su hermana era de temer cuando estaba molesta._

* * *

_-Así que aquí te has escondido-Ren alzó la mirada para ver a los hermanos Asakura delante de él, Yoh tenía las manos en los bolsillos mirándolo directamente, su actitud ya no era para nada relajada y asumió que el abandono de Anna tenía algo que ver con eso. Hao estaba al lado de su hermano sin ningún gesto en especial en el rostro pero Ren lo conocía, él también estaba molesto._

_-Me han encontrado-dijo Ren dejando de lado el libro que había estado leyendo._

_-Así que pensaste en esconderte aquí-dijo Hao con la voz neutra-no muy inteligente._

_-No me estoy escondiendo-replicó Ren levantándose._

_-Me parece perfecto-gruñó Yoh pero Hao lo frenó._

_-No hemos venido a matarlo, hermano, no es necesario-dijo el castaño de cabello más largo-nuestra pequeña se recuperará porque nunca piensa regresar ¿verdad?_

_-No-respondió el peliviolaceo._

_-Perfecto-dijo Hao soltando a su hermano empezando a retirarse, su hermano lo siguió aún molesto. El gemelo de cabello más largo se giró en la puerta para mirarlo-eres mi amigo, Ren, pero no significa que no vengaré lo que le has hecho, me conformaré con arruinar todos tus negocios con nosotros, tu padre hará el resto-se fueron y Ren suspiró, esto sí se lo esperaba._

* * *

-Ren-saludó Anna cuando lo vio entrar a su oficina sin tocar.

-Se nos ha pasado algo, Anna-dijo sentándose delante de ella-Tamao acaba de salir en un avión a quien sabrá donde para ver a quien sabrá quien-el peliviolaceo estaba inquieto porque justo cuando parecía que ya empezaba a ver como era la pelirosa se daba cuenta que no la conocía en nada.

-Bueno, en los informes sus compañías de siempre son los que ya conocemos pero si salió rápido tiene que ser alguien cercano ¿no?-Ren asintió-aunque…

-Aunque…-repitió Ren.

-Bueno, Tamao se relaciona con mucha gente famosa debido a su carrera pero ha habido una persona que no hemos logrado relacionar con la que la hemos visto una o dos veces-le extendió un par de fotos a Ren: ahí estaba Tamao junto a una chica de cabello rubio, parecían muy serias mientras hablaban, en la siguiente estaban hablando en la puerta de una casa, Tamao estaba a punto de subirse a un carro y la chica se despedía.

-¿De dónde son estas fotos?-Anna miró sus notas y frunció el ceño-esto es raro…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Son desde la casa de verano que ustedes tenían en Miami-Ren se desconcertó, Tamao odiaba esa casa porque era muy ostentosa y a él tampoco le gustaba porque era demasiado grande para su gusto.

-Un jet es una forma rápida de llegar si alguien está herido-dijo mirando la foto-Tamao ha ido a ver a esta mujer pero ¿por qué? ¿por qué es tan importante?

-No tengo ni idea-comentó Anna-pero estas son las únicas fotos que tengo de ellas, no he conseguido más con esta misma mujer pero no me parece suficiente para crear una unión estrecha entre ellas-Ren seguía metido en sus pensamientos, quería saber que es lo que unía a su esposa con esa mujer tanto para que ella hubiera palidecido de esa manera al escuchar su accidente.

* * *

Letty Malfoy.


	11. Casi

**Yesterday**

**Sumary:** Ren Tao solo volvió para pedirle el divorcio a la tímida e inútil de su esposa pero nunca se esperó encontrarse con que ella había cambiado… radicalmente. Ren/Tamao.

* * *

**Capitulo 11: Casi.**

Tamao se despertó temprano esa mañana, preparó el desayuno y subió al cuarto de su hijo con una bandeja, él estaba ya despierto intentando levantarse pero con solo un brazo era un poquito difícil, lo ayudó a sentarse en la cama y le acomodó las almohadas. Lo ayudó a comer mientras él le contaba alegremente sobre su nido, las cosas que le enseñaban o simplemente las cosas que hacía con Kanna. El peliverde se unió a ellos al rato y estuvieron riendo en el cuarto, luego Tamao ayudó a Ian a cambiarse para ir al nido, Kanna ya tenía todas las cosas del niño listas e iban a salir de la casa por la puerta lateral como siempre cuando oyeron a un carro detenerse, Lyserg y Tamao se miraron preocupados y el peliverde se asomó ligeramente por la ventana.

-¡Es Ren!-dijo con los ojos muy abiertos, Tamao sintió que se le iba el color de la cara.

-¡Kanna, toma al niño y escóndelo!-se agachó para mirar a su hijo-Ian, necesito que vayas con Kanna y guardes absolutamente total silencio pase lo que pase ¿entendido?-el niño lucía asustado pero asintió, la rubia lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó rápidamente-Hagamos esto-dijo acomodando su ropa-según lo planeado, Ly-el peliverde asintió con seriedad.

* * *

Ren bajó de su carro y miró la enorme mansión de verano que le regalaron sus padres cuando se casó, no veía nada extraño, todas las cortinas estaban cerradas y no parecía que nadie estuviera adentro. Nunca le había gustado esta casa y a Tamao menos, la primera vez que vinieron se quedó muda de la impresión y notaba que se sentía incomoda con tanto silencio y tanto espacio vacío. La puerta principal se abrió y vio a Tamao para en la puerta, vestía una ceñida blusa negra con una falda algo suelta violeta que combinaba perfectamente con su cabello, su rostro se había vuelto una cuidadosa máscara de piedra que no dejaba a relucir ninguna emoción, cuando la veía así era cuando sentía que menos la conocía.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó ella cruzándose de brazos.

-Desapareciste-dijo Ren metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Y cómo supiste que estaría aquí?

-Investigué un poco-Tamao entrecerró un poco los ojos mostrándose molesta en vez de lo alarmada que se sentía.

-¿Investigando?-repitió-tú no tienes por qué investigarme, mi vida privada no es de tu incumbencia, estás en mi propiedad así que quiero que te vayas.

-¿Tu propiedad?-Tamao sonrió.

-Tú me la cediste ¿no recuerdas?-Ren se mostró desconcertado unos momentos luego recordó lejanamente el único día que Jun volvió a China diciendo que tenía que firmar unos documentos de las empresas en América, recordó que lo estuvo distrayendo bastante con su plática y que se fue al día siguiente.

-Jun-dijo comprendiéndolo, la pelirosa solo asintió.

-Esto es mío ahora así que te exijo que te vayas-Ren se acercó a ella estudiándola.

-¿Quién está adentro?-le preguntó, Tamao le devolvió la mirada fríamente.

-Mi vida personal es tu problema-le repitió, Ren apretó los puños y la apartó para entrar en la casa, Tamao protestó detrás de él aunque el peliviolaceo no se dio cuenta que lo hacía sin esfuerzo. Entró en la casa, en la sala no había nadie, siguió caminando y entró en la amplia cocina quedándose parado en la puerta de la misma. Lyserg estaba tomando un café con solo el pantalón de pijama, tenía el torso desnudo y una bata abierta encima.

-Creí que lo botarías-dijo hablándole a Tamao que entraba detrás de él, ella se puso frente a él, Ren la miró con furia.

-Así que tienes una relación con este-le increpó.

-No le veo lo malo-replicó la pelirosa-tú y yo no tenemos nada, solo falta la formalidad de un papel pero tú no vales nada en mi vida, hace mucho renunciaste al derecho de ser mi esposo así que puedes irte ahora, sé con quien quiero estar-Lyserg envolvió la cintura de la pelirosa por detrás dándole una sonrisita triunfadora a Ren que solo empujó a un lado a Tamao y le tiró un puñete al peliverde haciéndolo caer al piso-¡Ren!-reclamó la pelirosa horrorizada arrodillándose a lado de Lyserg.

-Te has vuelto solo una cualquiera-le dijo con resentimiento luego salió de la casa, se metió en su auto y se fue. Tamao revisó a Lyserg, tenía una hinchazón que pronto se convertiría en moretón si no le ponían hielo, se levantó tambaleante para ir por el hielo, sus manos temblaban mientras intentaba abrir la puerta del refrigerador.

-Yo lo haré-susurró Kanna en voz baja encargándose del hielo, Tamao se deslizó por la pared hasta el suelo.

-¿Mamá?-preguntó Ian aún con voz asustada, la pelirosa le abrió los brazos y su hijo se apresuró a refugiarse en su calor.

-Todo está bien, pequeño-le susurró-todo está… bien…-las lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos y abrazando a su hijo sollozó.

* * *

-¿Ren?-se sorprendió Jun de verlo en su casa-¿Qué sucedió?-Ren se acercó a ella y la tomó por los brazos-¡Me lastimas!

-¿Tú sabías que Tamao tenía una relación con Lyserg?-Jun lo miró desconcertada.

-No sé de que me hablas-dijo zafándose del agarre de su hermano y sentándose en el mueble.

-No me mientas, Jun-le increpó Ren-acabo de encontrarlos juntos en la mansión de Miami que no recuerdo haberle cedido-ahí Jun entendió todo y le devolvió una mirada fría-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Porque mi lealtad ya no está contigo, hermano-le dijo con seriedad-siempre supe que eras un patán pero abandonar a una mujer embarazada fue lo peor que pudiste haber hecho.

-¡No lo sabía!-exclamó Ren.

-¡Eso no es lo importante!-replicó Jun-sabías que Tamao era una persona frágil, que también fue obligada a ese matrimonio pero jamás te deshonraría de esa manera, sabías que nadie más se casaría con ella por la vergüenza en la que la dejaste, solo por eso decidió no regresar jamás a China.

-Los Asakura pueden hacer maravillas-masculló el peliviolaceo-lograron que Yoh volviera a comprometerse después de Anna lo dejó, si él decidió desligarse de su familia es otra cosa.

-Eso no es lo importante, Ren-dijo Jun molesta-lo importante es que de todos, ella era la única que siempre te defendía, la que decía que no eras mala persona, que solo eras serio, que los dejarán tranquilos, la que incluso convenció a nuestro padre para que no se oponga al viaje a América y la que convenció a los Asakura que no cancelaran todos sus negocios con nosotros para que así nuestro padre no te matase de la furia-todo eso sorprendió a Ren-sí, Ren, incluso después de haberla dejado sola y embarazada ella te defendió.

-No tenía por qué hacerlo-dijo él con terquedad y Jun negó con la cabeza.

-Eres imposible, Ren-se levantó alisando sus ropas-déjala ser feliz, Ren, déjala estar con alguien que si la quiere no como tú-su hermana le dio una mirada compasiva y se fue.

* * *

Tamao se despidió con mucha pena de Ian dos días después de la visita de Ren y le prometió pronto volver, Lyserg y ella regresaron a New York cuando caía la noche, pasaron por el club para ver como iban las cosas pero Tamao se sentía muy cansada, necesitaba descansar un poco en casa donde asumía que Ren ya no estaría después de ese episodio en Miami. Abrió la puerta de su casa, dejó su maletín de mano en el mueble y se dejó caer en el más largo.

-Buenas noches-la pelirosa se levantó de un salto al escuchar la voz de su esposo.

-¡Casi me matas de un susto!-le reclamó, trató de calmar su corazón y lo miró molesta-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Aquí vivo ¿no?-ella alzó una ceja en un gesto tan parecido al de él que Ren se rió entre dientes-no voy a perder todo solo por tu aventura-dijo con indiferencia.

-Bien, yo no quería quitarte todo de todas maneras-contestó ella-con mi parte me basta, ahora me iré a descansar-lucía realmente cansada, Ren la miró de reojo mientras pasaba hacia su cuarto luego volteó su vista al frente, nada de lo que le sucediera a esa mujer le importaba ya.

* * *

Tamao revisaba su maleta por quinta vez, no quería que nada estuviera fuera de orden, había pasado una semana desde el incidente en Miami y era hora de la gira, la limosina estaría acá en cualquier momento y ella se sentía muy nerviosa. Ren había decidido ir a la gira también, últimamente estaba muy amable y silencioso lo cual le hacía sospechar que tenía algo en mente.

-Llegó el carro-le avisó Ren parándose en la puerta del cuarto de ella, Tamao asintió y trató de calmar su respiración-¿te sientes bien?-volvió a asentir-no sabías que tenías nervios antes de una actuación.

-Bueno, no estoy hecha de cartón-dijo ella controlándose-vamos-ambos salieron de la casa, el chofer les abrió la puerta y puso las maletas en la parte de atrás luego subió al carro y manejó al aeropuerto, Tamao se sirvió una copa de champagne que había adentro y bebió un sorbo para relajarse. Ren solo la observó de reojo. Llegaron al aeropuerto y subieron al avión privado que los esperaba listo, solo ellos dos estaban adentro.

-¿No irá tu novio con nosotros?-le preguntó con ironía, ella rodó los ojos y sonrió.

-Lo preferiría pero harías una escenita-ahora fue su turno de rodar los ojos y rió entre dientes, fueron soltando un comentario que otro durante el viaje, se empezaban a sentir cómodos nuevamente, para cuando llegaron estaban hablando de la diferencia de escrituras de la década pasada y la de ahora, Ren defendía la antigua y Tamao la actual, Ren reía de rato en rato entre dientes mientras la pelirosa realmente estaba disfrutando de la conversación.

Bajaron del avión aun hablando y se subieron al auto sin notar como se movían de un lado a otro, al llegar al hotel en el que se iban a registrar Ren le ofreció su mano para bajar, el corazón de Tamao se agitó y la tomó, se quedaron mirando fijamente a los ojos sin notar nada de lo que sucedía alrededor, Ren sentía tantas ganas de besarla y ni que decir de la pelirosa, ambos se estaban acercando poco a poco, sus labios se rozaron tímidamente al principio antes de tomar más confianza, Tamao enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él y Ren la apresó de la cintura pegándola todo lo que pudo a su cuerpo, no le importaba su relación con Lyserg ni lo que dijo Jun, solo sabía que quería tener a esa mujer a su lado siempre, que vuelva a ser solamente suya. Se separaron con la respiración agitaba, Tamao estaba sonrojada por lo que acababa de suceder.

-Una oportunidad-susurró Ren y la pelirosa lo miró confundida-quiero una oportunidad para nuestro matrimonio-Tamao se quedó boquiabierta con la propuesta-sé que fallé hace muchos años pero ahora… no lo sé… siento que todo es diferente, siento que puede funcionar…-rozó gentilmente sus labios una vez más-solo piénsalo-le susurró y ella se estremeció, ¿lo haría?

* * *

-Era hora de algo de amor entre nuestra pareja .

Letty Malfoy.


	12. París

**Yesterday**

**Sumary:** Ren Tao solo volvió para pedirle el divorcio a la tímida e inútil de su esposa pero nunca se esperó encontrarse con que ella había cambiado… radicalmente. Ren/Tamao.

**Notas: **El _pasado_ está en cursiva y el presente en letra normal.

* * *

**Capitulo 12: París.**

_-Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás-le dijo Lyserg._

_-Hay mucha gente-susurró Tamao aterrada mirando desde un lado del escenario las doscientas personas que habían en ese anfiteatro._

_-Naciste para esto-le dijo Lyserg sonriéndole-yo sé que tú puedes hacerlo y yo estaré en este lado todo el tiempo-la pelirosa tomó una gran bocanada de aire y asintió con renovada decisión._

* * *

-Tamao, es tu turno-le dijo Jun, la pelirosa había estado distraída mirándose en el espejo, Lyserg acababa de terminar su canción. Tamao se paró y Jun sonrió al ver que había conseguido el vestido perfecto, era de los sesenta de un color verde hermoso que hacía que Tamao luciera hermosísima en él. La pelirosa tomó aire varias veces y salió al escenario, la gente le aplaudió escandalosamente cuando apareció, ella sonrió encantada, miró disimuladamente entre la gente y sus ojos se toparon con los ojos dorados de Ren que la miraban desde primera fila, tomó aire y cogió el micrófono.

_Lay a whisperer on my pillow_

_Leave the winter on the ground_

_I wake up lonely_

_There's air of silence in the bedroom and all around_

_Touch me now, I close my eyes and dream away._

Ren observaba cada movimiento que hacía Tamao, se le veía hermosa en ese vestido, totalmente deseable y su voz era encantadora, no habían hablado mucho desde que habían llegado al hotel esta mañana pero sabía que ella lo estaba al menos considerando. Nunca pensó que él diría esas palabras, no estaba totalmente seguro de que lo impulsó a decir eso pero no importaba porque al final eran ciertas, quería estar con ella, le gustaba con esa extraña combinación de su actitud anterior y su nueva actitud, quería ser el único que la conociera y que estuviera a su lado.

_It must have been love but it's over now._

_It must have been good but I lost it somehow._

_It must have been love but it's over now._

_From the moment we touched 'til the time had run out._

_Make-believing we're together _

_that I'm sheltered by your heart._

_But in and outside _

_I've turned to water like a teardrop in your palm._

_And it's a hard winter's day I dream away._

Tamao se sentía en libertad y al mismo tiempo que cantaba pensaba en las palabras de Ren, había sonado tan sincero que ella realmente quería creer, quería poder dejar caer sus barreras, hacer que su matrimonio funcione porque ella se casó enamorada, seguía enamorada de él a pesar de todo y él era la única persona con la que quería estar para siempre pero si ella le diera esta oportunidad ¿qué le aseguraba que Ren no la tiraría por la borda? ¿qué le aseguraba que podía confiar en él? Tenía que pensar en Ian, no podía tomar esta decisión a la ligera pero era tan difícil decir no…

_It must have been love but it's over now,_

_it was all that I wanted, now I'm living without._

_It must have been love but it's over now,_

_it's where the water flows,_

_it's where the wind blows._

_It must have been love but it's over now_

_It must have been good but I lost it somehow_

_It must have been love but it's over now_

_From the moment we touched 'til the time had run out._

_Yeah, it must have been love but it's over now_

_It was all that I wanted now I'm living without_

_It must have been love but it's over now_

_It's where the water flows,_

_It's where the wind blows… oh…_

Todos aplaudieron cuando ella terminó de cantar, Ren se levantó para aplaudirle y le sonrió de lado cuando ella lo miró, Tamao le sonrió de vuelta con el corazón alborotado, lo había decidido, iba a darle una oportunidad pero si veía que Ren no pensaba tomarlo en serio con el dolor de su alma haría que se alejara de ella para siempre.

* * *

-¡Felicitaciones!-le dijo Lyserg abrazándola cuando salió del escenario al final del show, ella estaba agotada pero le sonrió.

-Gracias, Ly-iré a cambiarme pero…-se puso seria-necesito hablar contigo-él asintió preocupado y ella se fue. Tamao entró en su camerino y cerró la puerta tras de ella, Ren la esperaba apoyado en la pared, le extendió un ramo de rosas azules, ella lo miró sorprendida pero sonrió-lo recordaste-Ren asintió con una ligera sonrisa, Tamao suspiró y sintió que empezaba a enrojecer-solo una oportunidad, Ren, la única y…-no pudo terminar la frase porque Ren la besó, ella enredó sus brazos en su cuello y disfrutó tranquilamente de ese beso.

-Te esperaré afuera-susurró Ren cuando se separaron-tendremos una cita-Tamao sonrió sin separarse mucho de él, el peliviolaceo rozó sus labios una vez más y después de sonreírle de lado, salió dejándola sola pero con una gran sonrisa. Tamao se dio una ducha y se puso un vestido negro corto con broches en la cintura, tenía puesta pantimedias negras con unos zapatos negros con algo de plateado.

-¿Estás decente?-preguntó Lyserg mientras entraba tocando la puerta, tenía los ojos cubiertos con una mano.

-Sí, Ly, pasa-contestó Tamao sonriendo, él le sonrió.

-Bueno, ¿qué sucede?-la pelirosa se mordió ligeramente el labio y lo invitó a sentarse a su lado.

-He decidido darle una oportunidad a Ren-el peliverde la miró boquiabierto-sé que suena descabellado pero él me lo pidió y sonaba tan sincero al decir que quería que funcione.

-Tamao, ese hombre te llamó cualquiera hace una semana-le dijo Lyserg aun mirándola como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

-Estaba dolido-dijo ella-quiero que funcione, Ly-dijo en voz baja-después de todo yo me casé enamorada y todavía lo amo-Lyserg negó con la cabeza, no podía creer lo que oía.

-Va a lastimarte-le dijo tratando de que entrara en razón, ella negó con la cabeza.

-No soy tonta, Lyserg, no voy a darle todo de mí, Ren va a tener que probarme cada día que realmente quiere que funcione y si al final… y si al final se enamora de mí, si sé que me ama podré presentarle a Ian, ser una familia por fin.

-¿Y qué crees que hará él cuando sepa que le has escondido su hijo por años?-dijo Lyserg bajando aún más la voz-Ren Tao es una persona que no perdona, lo sabes.

-Sé que lo hará, después de todo no ha sido mi culpa, fue su culpa perderse de todo esto-se levantó y se arregló el cabello-debo irme.

-Tamao-dijo el peliverde abrazándola-por favor, no dejes que te lastime.

-Claro que no, Ly-dijo ella sonriéndole-lo prometo.

* * *

-Bien, eso fue… interesante-dijo Tamao cuando ella y Ren volvieron de su cita, estaban frente a la puerta del cuarto de ella.

-Digamos que había olvidado que eras una persona conocida-dijo Ren rodando los ojos y ella rió en voz baja-pero al menos salió bien la cena.

-Solo tú podrías lograr que nos dejaran cenar en la cima de la torre Eiffel-dijo Tamao sonriéndole, Ren sonrió irónicamente.

-Contactos-dijo con simpleza encogiéndose de hombros, Tamao solo rió y abrió la puerta de su habitación, dudo un poco y luego alzó la mirada con un ligero rubor.

-¿Quieres… tomar algo?-preguntó con voz vacilante, Ren notó que se sentía insegura así que actuó con casual indiferencia.

-No me caería mal un vaso de leche-dijo y ella le sonrió, entraron al cuarto y lo primero que notaron fue un regalo envuelto en la mesita de centro, Tamao se acercó curiosa buscando una tarjeta pero no vio ninguna. Lo fue desenvolviendo con cuidado, la caja no era nada fuera de lo común, quitó los restos del papel y abrió la caja, soltó un gritó y la caja cayó al suelo. Ren se acercó alarmado y Tamao se abrazó a él escondiendo el rostro en su pecho, dentro de la caja había un corazón.

-Sácame de aquí-le dijo la pelirosa sin poder volver a mirar la caja y con ganas de vomitar. Ren asintió y salieron rápidamente, se sentaron en el jardín del hotel y Tamao respondió hondamente para calmarse.

-¿Quién pudo enviarte eso?-dijo Ren asqueado, Tamao enfrió todo su semblante y por segundo al peliviolaceo le pareció ver un brillo asesino en los ojos de la pelirosa.

-Yo sé muy bien quien fue.

* * *

-La canción es de Roxanne "It must have been love", es una canción grandiosa y su letra hermosa.

-En mi perfil he puesto unos links hacia mi Livejournal donde muestro cada traje que usa Tamao, Anna o Jun durante los capítulos.

Letty Malfoy.


	13. El accidente

**Yesterday**

**Sumary:** Ren Tao solo volvió para pedirle el divorcio a la tímida e inútil de su esposa pero nunca se esperó encontrarse con que ella había cambiado… radicalmente. Ren/Tamao.

**Notas: **El _pasado_ está en cursiva y el presente en letra normal.

* * *

**Capitulo 13: El accidente.**

_Horokeu Usui se sorprendió cuando vio a Tamao Tamamura en su puerta a las tres de la madrugada. La pelirosa llevaba puesto un largo abrigo negro, su mirada era fría pero calmada. Jun venía detrás de ella con la mirada preocupada, Horo la miró interrogante._

_-Tenemos que hablar-dijo Tamao pasando sin que la invitase, se quitó el largo abrigo y dejó ver un vestido corto color coral hermosamente adornado y claramente fuera de época pero que concordaba perfectamente con la pelirosa._

_-Debe ser importante para venir a esta hora-dijo Horo cruzándose de brazos, se sentía muy inquieto con la presencia de ella ahí, Jun miraba hacia otro lado mientras Tamao se sentaba en uno de los muebles con total elegancia._

_-Claro que es importante-respondió Tamao con tono suave-al menos, para ti._

* * *

-¿Qué ha sucedido?-preguntó Lyserg entrando al cuarto de la pelirosa, Jun venía justo detrás de él. Ren, que les había abierto la puerta, se posicionó detrás del mueble en el que la pelirosa estaba sentada mirando al otro lado de la habitación, estaba molesta, Lyserg y Jun podían notarlo fácilmente pero Ren aparentemente no lo notaba.

-Eso es lo que pasa-contestó el peliviolaceo señalando con la cabeza una caja que estaba en el suelo, Jun y Lyserg se acercaron con cuidado y voltearon la cabeza al observar su contenido.

-¿Quién ha hecho esto?-preguntó el peliverde mirando directamente a la pelirosa.

-No lo sé-contestó Ren pero bajó la mirada hacia Tamao, ella alzó la vista con el rostro calmo y miró fijamente a Jun.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento, Jun?-preguntó con voz suave, casi dulce lo cual solo indicaba que estaba realmente molesta y se estaba esforzando mucho por ocultarlo. Jun asintió y la siguió hacia adentro, Ren y Lyserg las siguieron con la mirada.

-Has sido tú el que nos ha llamado ¿no?-el peliviolaceo asintió, Lyserg negó con la cabeza-no lo vuelvas a hacer, solo conseguirás molestarla más.

-¿A qué te refieres?-le preguntó ligeramente a la defensiva, él apenas y podía notar que ella estaba molesta pero el peliverde lo notó apenas entró.

-No la trates como una persona que no sabe cuidarse-contestó Lyserg-Tamao está molesta no por lo sucedido sino porque nos has llamado, ella no lo haría, actuaría como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿No querrían ustedes saberlo?-preguntó con ironía alzando una ceja.

-Por supuesto pero solo cuando ella quisiera, Tamao ha sido subestimada durante mucho tiempo y lo que acabas de hacer solo hace que ella piense que tú crees que sigue siendo la misma mujer débil que dejaste-Ren entrecerró ligeramente los ojos.

-Sé que no es la misma.

-Entonces no la presiones-replicó el peliverde-sé que ella decidió darte una oportunidad pero yo no me fío de ti, te digo esto porque no quiero que nada la moleste pero si la dañas de nuevo te la verás con varias personas, Tamao no está sola esta vez.

-No voy a dañarla-dijo Ren con tono duro.

-Eso lo dices tú-le contestó Lyserg-tu palabra no vale nada para mí, Tao, es una simple advertencia-ambos se miraron amenazadoramente.

* * *

-Sabes que te quiero ¿verdad, Jun?-dijo Tamao cuando entraron a su cuarto, la peliverde asintió-sabes que te respeto y eres casi como una hermana para mí-Jun volvió a asentir, Tamao respiró hondo y la miró directamente-entonces dime que no cometí un error en escucharte y posar mi confianza en Horokeu Usui-su tono se iba volviendo ligeramente más duro con cada palabra, se estaba esforzando realmente en no gritar, Jun sabía que no estaba molesta con ella sino con la situación-tengo a Ren detrás de mí gracias a esto y esa no es la forma en la que quiero su atención.

-No has cometido un error-dijo Jun con suavidad-hablaré con él.

-No-negó Tamao sacando su celular-yo hablaré con él.

* * *

_-Entonces, si entendí bien-dijo Horo sirviéndose un trago-quieres que encierre a mi hermana en un manicomio para que no se meta en tu camino con tu querido esposo-Tamao asintió elegantemente, Horo soltó una risa burlona luego la miró fríamente-vete de mi casa._

_-Horo…-susurró Jun pero Tamao la detuvo._

_-No te confundas conmigo, Horokeu Usui-dijo la pelirosa levantándose-si tu hermana vuelve a meterse en mi camino o dañar a alguien que quiero no voy a dudar ni siquiera en quitarla permanentemente de mi camino-enfatizó, Horo la miró incrédulo-no dudes de mí, Jun sabe perfectamente de lo que soy capaz cuando dañan algo mío-el peliazul miró que la peliverde había bajado brevemente la cabeza luego miró a Tamao sintiéndose vencido._

_-Lo haré-murmuró, Tamao miró a Jun._

_-Puedes confiar en él-dijo ella con seguridad-yo le confiaría mi vida-la pelirosa asintió._

_-Tenemos un pacto-le dijo extendiéndole la mano, Horo la estrechó._

* * *

-_Diga_-contestó la voz de Horo al otro lado de la línea.

-Has incumplido el trato-le dijo Tamao, el otro lado de línea se quedó momentáneamente en silencio.

-_Hice lo que me pediste_-dijo Horo apresuradamente-_ella se escapó._

-Pues encuéntrala-siseó Tamao-porque si la encuentro yo primero tendremos serios problemas-colgó y se giró para mirar a Jun, ella se disculpó con la mirada, Tamao solo meneó la cabeza, estaba demasiado alterada como para ser condescendiente. Detestaba con todas sus fuerzas a la mayor de los Usui, no solo porque había herido a Lyserg sino que estaba segura que si se había vuelto así de loca es porque Ren en algún momento debió de haberse acostado con ella. Alejó toda sensación de celos de su mente y salió a la sala nuevamente, Ren estaba solo en la sala con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Lyserg dijo que tenía que arreglar algunas cosas para el concierto-dijo el peliviolaceo viendo que estaban buscando con la mirada al peliverde-faltan pocas horas para el amanecer-comentó mirando su reloj.

-Es mejor descansar-dijo Jun, se despidió suavemente de los dos y se fue.

-¿Te sientes bien?-le preguntó Ren.

-No soy una niña, Ren-contestó Tamao como autómata-si no estuviera bien, te lo haría saber, ahora solo estoy cansada.

-Vendré mañana-dijo Ren a modo de despedida, Tamao tomó su mano deteniéndolo.

-Podrías… bueno, ¿podrías quedarte?-dijo en voz baja, Ren asintió y ambos fueron al cuarto, Tamao se cambió de ropa en el baño y Ren se quitó el saco, Tamao salió con una pijama normal color azul, se echó a lado del peliviolaceo y escondió su rostro en su pecho-gracias por estar aquí-le susurró, él besó su frente y pronto pudo sentir como ella se dormía.

* * *

Tamao se despertó lentamente esa manera, había dormido de manera muy placentera como hacia tiempo no hacía. Alzó un poco la mirada y se encontró con la dorada mirada de Ren, él la observaba con la mirada ligeramente suavizada y a ella le latió el corazón locamente.

-Buenos días-susurró, él le sonrió de lado y se inclinó para besarla, ella lo recibió gustosa y disfrutó de ese beso tranquilo con el corazón acelerado.

-¿Quieres desayunar?-le preguntó sin separarse mucho y ella asintió, él la besó una vez más y se levantó dedicándole una media sonrisa casi burlona, ella también le sonrió y se dejó caer en las almohadas cuando él se fue. Definitivamente su día sería muy bueno.

* * *

-¿Qué me perdí?-dijo Tamao cuando ella y Ren llegaron al lugar donde sería el concierto, Lyserg se notaba molesto y angustiado.

-Esto es el acabose-le dijo-dos bailarinas están enfermas, una parte de las luces ha volado, uno de los cd de música ha desaparecido y el vestido de la última canción ha desaparecido-la pelirosa suspiró y se tapó la cara un momento para pensar, Ren solo la observaba. Tamao tomó un profundo respiro, dejó caer sus manos y enfrió su semblante.

-Aparentemente no se puede hacer nada sin que yo esté aquí ¿no?-dijo dirigiéndose al resto de su personal, ellos la miraron atemorizados. Tamao empezó a dar muchas órdenes durante la siguiente hora mientras Ren acompañaba a Jun que buscaba como loca el vestido perdido.

-Es dura ¿verdad?-comentó mientras veía a la pelirosa dictarle ordenes a su asistente tan rápido que apenas y podía escribirlas.

-Definitivamente-contestó Jun mirando a Tamao con la ternura que se mira a un hermano pequeño-le gusta que las cosas se hagan bien.

-Me gusta-dijo Ren sin darse cuenta de lo que decía, Jun lo miró sorprendida y el peliviolaceo miró hacia otro lado mientras un sonrojo se trepaba por sus mejillas ¿Qué demonios había dicho? Jun empezaba a sonreír burlonamente cuando Tamao se acercó a ellos y sorpresivamente se dejó caer en las piernas de Ren apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

-Esto es un desastre-murmuró escondiendo su cara en el pecho del peliviolaceo, Ren acarició su cabello con tranquilidad y se cuidó de no mirar a su hermana porque estaba seguro que se estaba riendo en silencio. El celular de Jun sonó y ella se alejó para contestarlo aun sonriendo al ver a su hermano en esa posición, se alegraba mucho de ver que por fin Ren y Tamao se estaban dando una oportunidad de ser felices.

-Diga.

-_Jun, soy yo_-la peliverde se sorprendió de escuchar la voz de Horo tan preocupada.

-¿Qué sucede?-le preguntó.

-_He hecho algunas preguntas por ahí y he descubierto que Pilika compró un boleto a París ayer en la noche, debe estar allá en este momento-_la peliverde comprendió que todos estos accidentes y desapariciones eran cosa de ella.

-Creo que está aquí, Horo-dijo con preocupación.

-_Tamao tiene que tener mucho cuidado-_le dijo él-_estoy saliendo hacia allá ahora mismo…-_Horo dudó-_sé que la odias, Jun, pero por favor no dejes que dañe a mi hermana, sigue siendo mi familia._

-Lo sé, Horo, haré lo posible-colgó y se giró a mirar a Tamao que había vuelto a dar órdenes con Ren a su lado, faltaba una hora para el concierto. Jun se acercó al lugar donde Lyserg miraba con algo de tristeza a la pareja-me llamó Horo-le susurró y el peliverde la miró preocupado-ella está aquí, es la que ha creado este desastre pero no sé su ubicación exacta.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-preguntó él mirando en la dirección de la pelirosa.

-Solo estaremos vigilantes, Tamao ya está suficientemente estresada con esto no quiero alterarla más-contestó Jun y movió las manos inquieta-debemos hacer que seguridad esté cerca del escenario por las dudas-Lyserg asintió y se fue a arreglarlo todo.

* * *

-Te ves muy bien-dijo Ren apoyándose en la puerta del camerino de Tamao y admirándola, ella le sonrió a través del espejo. Llevaba puesto un vestido rosado amarrado en un hombro, tenía puesta pantimedias negras con zapatos de taco de tiras negro.

-Es hora del show-dijo ella dándose la vuelta, él la abrazó cuando se acercó y besó su frente.

-Ten cuidado-le susurró, ella asintió, le sonrió y salió del camerino.

-¿Preparada?-le preguntó Lyserg cuando llegó a un lado del escenario, Tamao le sonrió radiantemente y asintió-estaré esperándote al otro lado cuando acabes-la abrazó brevemente y se fue, Tamao lo siguió con la mirada antes de irse a la parte de atrás del escenario. Ren estaba sentando en primera fila nuevamente, Jun había decidido estar a su lado ese día y lucía algo inquieta, él también se sentía así, sabía que el "regalo" que les dejaron ayer no era solo una broma pero solo le quedaba estar vigilante.

_This is a story about a girl named Lucky._

La gente empezó a gritar como loca tratando de ver donde estaba Tamao porque el escenario estaba oscuro. Ren estaba de brazos cruzados sintiendo su preocupación crecer sin motivo aparente ¿Por qué se sentía tan inquieto? No tenía ni idea pero presentía que algo malo iba a pasar pronto. Jun tenía el mismo presentimiento y miraba en todas las direcciones tratando de ver algo sospechoso.

_Early morning, she wakes up_

_Knock, knock, knock on the door_

_It's time for make up, perfect smile_

_It's you they're all waiting for, they go._

Ren y Jun sintieron que iba a darles un paro cardiaco cuando vieron a Tamao sentada 5 metros arriba del escenario sentada en un sillón. Ella sonreía mirando ligeramente hacia abajo sin inclinarse mucho. Los bailarines habían salido y estaban representado el video de la canción.

-¿Esto era parte de la actuación?-preguntó Ren en voz baja apretando los dientes.

-No-contestó Jun, su corazón estaba desbocado, ¿Qué demonios creía Tamao que hacía?

_"Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl?"_

_And they say_

_She's so lucky, she's a star_

_But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking_

_If there's nothing missing in my life_

_Then why do these tears come at night?_

Lyserg se quedó boquiabierto cuando vio a la pelirosa en lo alto, eso no era para nada parte de la actuación. Bajó por un lado y fue a lado de Jun que miraba hacia arriba con la expresión mortificada; Ren también parecida preocupado con la mirada clavada en la pelirosa y los puños apretados ¡Que mujer tan imprudente! Sabía que estos pequeños desastres antes del concierto eran amenazas y decidía subirse a lo alto justo hoy.

_Lost in an image, in a dream_

_But there's no one there to wake her up_

_And the world is spinning and she keeps on winning_

_But tell me what happens when it stops? They go_

_"Isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl?"_

_And they say_

_She's so lucky, she's a star_

_But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking_

_If there's nothing missing in my life_

_Then why do these tears come at night?_

Hubo una pausa en la canción, Tamao se paró de su sillón y lo rodeó por detrás, Ren estaba a punto de ir arriba y bajarla a patadas pero Lyserg había tenido razón en algo ayer, a la pelirosa no le gusta que la traten como una persona débil tal vez por eso estaba haciendo esto, para demostrarle a la persona que la amenazaba que no le importaba en lo más mínimo sus amenazas pero a él si le importaban. Tamao tomó unas cintas que aparecieron tras ella y les sonrió a todos.

_Isn't she lucky, this Hollywood girl?"_

-_No lo hará-_pensó Ren apretando los puños, Tamao se sentó en el columpio que armaron las telas y se balanceó en el aire, Jun se cubrió el rostro en el hombro de Lyserg que estaba molesto por toda la situación.

_She is so lucky, but why does she cry?_

_If there is nothing missing in her life_

_Why do tears come at night?_

_She's so lucky, she's a star_

_But she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart, thinking_

_If there's nothing missing in my life_

_Then why do these tears come at night?_

-¡Tamamura!-la pelirosa alzó la vista cuando escuchó a alguien gritando su nombre sobre ella, Pilika Usui le sonreía engreídamente cerca las barandas de las luces-Parece que estás un poquito alto-Tamao la asesinó con la mirada.

-¡No te atrevas, Usui, porque será peor para ti!-le gritó ella en respuesta. Tamao, al tener micrófono fue perfectamente escuchada por los de abajo, Ren abrió los ojos sorprendido, iba a correr hacia ella cuando vio que una de las cintas se soltaba y Tamao quedó colgando en una sola.

-¡No pareces tener mucha ventaja ahora!-gritó la peliazul riéndose, Lyserg y Jun se habían quedado clavados en su lugar sin poder moverse, Ren se apresuró a intentar subir al escenario pero antes de que pudiera llegar pudo ver como Pilika soltaba la última tela y Tamao caía como en cámara lenta. Vio como su rostro sorprendido miraba hacia abajo antes de caer entre la tela que cayó sobre ella.

-¡NO!

* * *

Bueno, me he demorado un poco más esta vez pero intenté hacerlo más largo, espero que les haya gustado y si por ahí hay una fan de Twilight acabo de empezar una historia llamada "Desaparición" que trata de Bella dejando a Edward y desapareciendo para que no asesinen a su amor.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Letty Malfoy.


	14. Caza

**Yesterday**

**Sumary:** Ren Tao solo volvió para pedirle el divorcio a la tímida e inútil de su esposa pero nunca se esperó encontrarse con que ella había cambiado… radicalmente. Ren/Tamao.

* * *

**Capitulo 14: Caza.**

Ren y Jun llegaron apresuradamente al hospital, buscaron a la enfermera en la recepción pero no hizo falta porque escucharon un escandalo que venía de uno de los cuartos. Ren entró al escuchar la voz de su esposa y se sorprendió de ver la escena que había ahí; Tamao peleaba con las enfermeras y el doctor para que la dejaran irse.

-¡Estoy bien!-gritaba ella intentando que dejaran de revisarla-Apenas y me golpeé.

-Tamao-ella alzó la vista al escuchar la voz de su esposo-deja que te revisen.

-Pero…-Ren la silenció con la mirada, esa mirada severa que te prevenía de replicar. Tamao se cruzó de brazos y dejó que la revisaran, Jun sonrió divertida mientras veía la escena, esos dos sí que eran el uno para el otro-¿La encontraron?

-No-respondió Ren con las manos en los bolsillos-en medio del caos se escapó-Tamao frunció el ceño.

-No te preocupes, Tamao-dijo Jun-ya hemos dado la alerta para que la busquen, ya verás que en…

-No-dijo la pelirosa con expresión sombría-yo lo haré.

-¿Qué es lo que harás?-preguntó el peliviolaceo entrecerrando los ojos lentamente.

-Yo la hallaré-dijo con voz seria-y les aseguro que será la última vez que me cruzaré con ella.

-Tamao-medio suplicó Jun acercándose a ella-por favor…

-No, Jun-negó la pelirosa rotundamente-esperé lo suficiente.

-No puedes acercarte a ella-dijo Ren-es demasiado peligrosa y tú eres…-dudó-no puedes con ella-Tamao lo miró calculadoramente, los doctores terminaron de examinarla y salieron de la habitación, Tamao se acomodó el cabello y se levantó.

-Irás conmigo, Ren-Jun abrió mucho los ojos-necesitas ver por ti mismo que ya no soy la misma niña débil de antes-el peliviolaceo asintió, a pesar de lo que ella dijera él estaría ahí para protegerla de esa psicópata.

* * *

Ren, Tamao y Jun tomaban desayuno tranquilamente en la terraza del hotel donde se quedaban, Lyserg iba de un lado a otro en el teléfono haciendo Dios sabe que, Ren empezaba a ponerse de mal humor con tanta vuelta. La pelirosa miraba distraídamente hacia la plaza mientras pensaba en lo sucedido anoche, Pilika había estado muy cerca y tenía que averiguar quien era la persona dentro de su personal que la ayudaba, cuando la encontrara ella no sería mas un problema pero tenía que saber quienes estaban de su lado y prevenir una posible represalia de parte de Horokeu cuando asesinara a su hermana.

-Todo listo-dijo Lyserg mirándola, ella asintió y se disculpó y fue hacia su cuarto, tomó un relajante baño de espuma preparándose mentalmente para lo que ahora vendría, algunos recuerdos trataron de entrar en su mente pero ella los alejó con todas sus fuerzas, no podía permitirse distracciones, Pilika Usui había llegado muy lejos y si la dejaba acercarse un poco más se enteraría de Ian y eso es algo que Tamao jamás permitiría. Nadie pondría un dedo encima de su hijo. Salió del baño, se secó y se puso un albornoz encima, abrió su armario para sacar su ropa cuando tocaron la puerta suavemente.

-Adelante-contestó ella, Ren entró en el cuarto lentamente, la examinó de arriba abajo antes de apartar la vista.

-¿Saldrás?-preguntó mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

-Saldremos-rectificó ella, él la miró confundido luego entendió y su miraba se ensombreció.

-La has encontrado.

-No fue tan difícil-replicó Tamao encogiéndose de hombros y sentándose delante de su tocador, Ren se acercó a ella y puso sus manos en los hombros de ella mientras la miraba a través del espejo.

-¿Es necesario?

-Ha llegado el momento-dijo ella con la mirada fría y Ren se sorprendió una vez más del cambio que había en ella. Se habían conocido de niños, Tamao siempre había sido tímida, algo torpe, alegre y servicial, durante su matrimonio fue la esposa perfecta excepto que en ese momento ella le era indiferente y ahora se encontraba delante de esta mujer tan fría, calculadora y sensual.

-No puedes hacerlo-ella se deshizo suavemente de su agarre y se levantó para mirarlo a los ojos.

-No puedes saberlo-dijo la pelirosa con calma.

-Te conozco-replicó el peliviolaceo-y la conozco a ella, no puedes hacerlo-repitió, Tamao entrecerró los ojos y sonrió enigmáticamente.

-Si supieras-su mirada volvió a enfriarse por un segundo luego sonrió y volvió a sentarse-debo cambiarme-dijo ella mientras se peinaba el largo cabello rosa, él la miró fijamente a los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-Eres demasiado terca para tu propio bien-ella rio entre dientes y le sonrió conciliadoramente sin responderle.

-Deberías ir a cambiarte mientras yo me cambio-dijo ella abriendo su armario una vez más, él se apoyó en la puerta y la miró con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Acaso traes algo debajo de esa bata que no haya visto ya?-ella alzó una ceja mirándolo divertida y luego se abrió la bata dejando al peliviolaceo sin aliento, ella traía puestas unas diminutas braguitas y un corsé ¿Quién demonios usa un corsé en un maldito día normal? A Tamao no pareció molestarle su mirada y sacó un vestido negro, sencillo, vintage y lo colocó sobre la cama, se sentó frente a mi y las piernas cruzadas y me sonrió seductoramente.

-¿Disfrutando de la vista?-tragué saliva mientras avanzaba hacia ella y la aprisionaba entre mi cuerpo y la cama.

-No tienes ni idea de cuanto-susurré antes de besarla casi con violencia y extrema necesidad, ella le respondió enredando una de sus manos en su cabello acercándolo mas a ella _como si eso fuera posible_ pensó pero su mente se desconectó del todo al empezar a tocar su cintura, sus manos subieron hasta rozarle los costados del busto y un gemido bajo abandonó su boca, él la miró a los ojos y Tamao casi se desmaya al ver en sus ojos un brillo nuevo, oculto pero que no podía definir. Se inclinó para volver a besarlo justo cuando sonaron unos golpecitos en la puerta, Ren maldijo en voz baja y ella soltó una risita mientras se paraba apresuradamente, se puso la bata y abrió la puerta, Jun la miraba con seriedad.

-¿Aún no estás lista?-preguntó con una ceja alzada luego miró a su hermano y sonrió-no la distraigas, Ren.

-Apestas, Jun-le contestó él abrazando por la espalda a la pelirosa, ella se sonrojó levemente y la peliverde le sonrió alegremente, ¡Se veían tan bien juntos! Suspiró y su rostro recuperó el gesto serio-tienes diez minutos-le informó, Tamao asintió y volvió al cuarto, se puso una pantimedias negras y se colocó el vestido, se acomodó el cabello con una vincha y se miró un momento en el espejo, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, cuando los abrió sus ojos se habían vaciado completamente de emoción, Ren se sorprendió del cambio pero no comentó nada-¿Lista?-ella asintió sin decir nada y se levantó para salir, Ren la retuvo mirándola directamente a los ojos, por alguna razón le molestaba esa mirada, era demasiado… fría.

-¿Sucede algo?-preguntó ella con el tono vacío, Ren frunció el ceño.

-Nada-suspiró, ella asintió y ambos salieron, Lyserg los esperaba en el lobby.

-Ahí está todo-dijo extendiéndole un sobre, Tamao asintió y lo abrazó-lo harás bien.

-Como siempre-replicó ella con tono engreído y él se rio, Jun también se acercó a abrazarla.

-Por favor, por favor, trata de no hacerlo-le pidió, la pelirosa sabía que lo hacía por el peliazul que en realidad no tenía nada que ver con las cosas que hacía su hermana pero esto había ido demasiado lejos.

-Haré lo posible-contestó sin querer darle muchas esperanzas, entró en el carro con Ren detrás, el camino pasó en cómodo silencio, pasó como media hora hasta que se detuvieron. Ambos bajaron del carro y miraron alrededor, era un lugar poco habitado, casi estaban a las afueras de París y una gran casa se alzaba en medio de un hermoso jardín.

-¿Estamos en la casa de verano de mi familia?-se sorprendió el peliviolaceo.

-Actualmente es de los Usui-contestó la pelirosa con tono bajo-tu padre perdió una apuesta ante su padre en una noche de borrachera y perdió esta casa-caminaron con rapidez por el jardín del lado que no daba la luz, Tamao se acercó con cuidado a la casa y miró por las ventanas, el piso de abajo parecía desierto-sígueme-le susurró a Ren y rodearon la casa para ir por la puerta trasera, Tamao la abrió discretamente y se adentró por la cocina-revisa el piso de abajo, iré arriba-Ren asintió y se alejó hacia las habitaciones de abajo mientras la pelirosa subía las escaleras. El peliviolaceo revisó a conciencia cada parte del primer piso pero un ruido en el piso de arriba lo hizo ponerse alerta, luego escuchó un disparo.

Corrió como si le fuera la vida en ella y siguió el ruido hasta una de las habitaciones del final del segundo piso, Tamao y Pilika peleaban, el arma había caído hacia uno de los costados, Ren la tomó pero se sintió incapaz de intervenir, estaba pasmado por la fuerza que demostraba Tamao. La pelirosa esquivaba con elegancia antinatural cada golpe que Pilika pretendía darle y se lo devolvía con el doble de fuerza, estuvieron unos cinco minutos así antes de que Tamao la hiciera caer y aprisionara su garganta con sus manos, los ojos de Pilika reflejaban terror.

-Tamao, para-dijo Ren pero la pelirosa no lo escuchaba, tenía la mirada fija en Pilika y una siniestra sonrisa se había formado en sus labios, el peliviolaceo la miró estupefacto, esa no era su Tamao-basta… Tamao, vas a matarla-la pelirosa la soltó mientras se levantaba, Pilika tosió compulsivamente, la pelirosa se acercó a Ren casi seductoramente y se perdió en sus ojos.

-Ese era el punto-en un segundo el arma estaba en sus manos y el disparo sonó fuertemente en la habitación, Ren estaba petrificado en su sitio mientras veía a Pilika doblarse sobre si misma, la bala había dado en un costado de su abdomen, Tamao se acercó a ella con una sonrisa triunfadora y la obligó a mirarla jalándola del cabello-agradece que no te mato en este mismo instante pero prometí no hacerlo-la jaló un poco más-pero te aseguro que si nos volvemos a ver no saldrás viva-la amenazó, la peliazul la miró con terror, la pelirosa se levantó con elegancia, la miró calculadoramente y dio un fuerte golpe entre su cintura y cadera que hizo que Pilika se desmayara-por las dudas-sacó su celular del bolsillo y se lo puso al oído luego de marcar un número.

-_Diga_-contestó la voz alterada de Horokeu.

-Está en la mansión a las afueras de Francia-informó ella con frialdad-deberías apurarte si la quieres encontrar viva-colgó, sonrió una ve más ante su obra y alzó su mirada solo para encontrarse con los ojos atónitos de Ren, casi había olvidado que estaba ahí.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?-preguntó él en voz baja-ya la habías asustado, ¿por qué hacerle esto?-Tamao entrecerró los ojos.

-Porque lo tenía merecido-gruñó-nadie se mete conmigo y sale ileso-y el peliviolaceo le creyó, esa no era su dulce Tamao, era una mujer fría e indiferente que casi había matado a una mujer delante suyo y no le gustaba-vámonos-asintió y ambos salieron del casa, el carro seguía afuera, subieron en silencio y no volvieron a hablar hasta llegar al hotel, Jun los esperaba en la puerta hecha un manojo de nervios.

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó apenas bajaron.

-Sigue viva-respondió la pelirosa en voz baja, la peliverde suspiró notablemente aliviada, Ren se detuvo un momento con ellas luego caminó hacia el hotel, Tamao lo siguió con la mirada-creo que ha descubierto que ya no soy una inocente paloma.

-Lo superará-le dijo Jun envolviéndola con un brazo-gracias por no matarla.

-Eres como mi hermana, Jun-replicó la pelirosa y ambas se sonrieron antes de entrar en el hotel.

* * *

Bien, sé que soy una mala persona por no actualizar desde hace un tiempo pero caí presa una vez más de la lectura aunque claro, sabía que no debía leer por nada del mundo porque cada vez que lo hago solo pienso en leer y nada que escribir, mis más sinceras disculpas con ustedes, ya le estoy retomando el ritmo una vez más a la historia y espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, acepto cualquier sugerencia que tengan, nos leemos.

Leet Malfoy.


	15. Discusiones

**Yesterday**

**Sumary:** Ren Tao solo volvió para pedirle el divorcio a la tímida e inútil de su esposa pero nunca se esperó encontrarse con que ella había cambiado… radicalmente. Ren/Tamao.

* * *

**Capitulo 15: Discusiones.**

-¿Vas a seguir callado?-preguntó Tamao llevándose la taza de té a los labios mientras miraba por la ventana, Ren la observó de reojo.

-No tengo nada que decir-respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Vamos, Ren, somos gente grande ¿No puedes decir lo que tienes en la cabeza y ya?-replicó la pelirosa con una mueca de fastidio, le molestaba mucho que él esté así con ella pero necesitaba que él viera con sus propios ojos que ella no era la misma, podía defenderse sola ahora.

-Escuché que está paralizada-dijo él en voz baja, Tamao asintió tomando otro sorbo de té-¿Por qué…?

-Ya me hiciste esa pregunta-le cortó ella-y ya te la contesté, nadie se mete conmigo y sale ileso-se giró a mirarlo directamente y por un momento lució como una mujer totalmente diferente-han pasado cinco años Ren, tuve que aprender a marchas forzadas que ser dulce y buena no traía nada bueno, tuve que aprender a ser fuerte luego de que mi esposo me dejó sin importarle como quedaba yo. Te fuiste sin saber el desastre que dejabas de detrás, nunca te interesó saber de mí o como iba mi vida luego de tu marcha, me dejaste sola y con un bebé en camino, un bebé que no puedo tener conmigo ahora-los ojos de Ren reflejaron dolor y angustia ante el recuerdo de su hijo perdido-deja de hacerte la persona preocupada que no eres, conozco toda tu historia y has hecho cosas peores, Pilika intentó matarme en dos ocasiones y yo solo la detuve, todos ustedes deberían agradecer la misericordia que le tuve.

-Esta no eres tú, Tamao-dijo Ren poniendo sus manos en los hombros de ella-no puedes cambiar en cinco años la forma en la que has sido toda tu vida-la pelirosa se desprendió de su agarre con furia dejando su taza con fuerza en la mesa.

-¿Quién eres tú para decirme si puedo cambiar o no?-replicó con furia-¡He sido yo la que ha cambiado! Yo me conozco mejor que cualquiera y sé exactamente por qué cambié, no hagas como que me conoces porque no es así, nunca te molestaste en conocerme.

-¡Sí te conozco!-exclamó él molesto-¡Conozco a la muchacha que siempre nos ayudaba sin importarle nada, quien adoraba las plantas y los animales, que se esforzaba más de lo que debía y que siempre tenía una sonrisa para quien la necesitaba! ¡Yo te conozco!

-¡Conoces lo que crees conocer! Ya no soy una niña, tuve que crecer ¿Y adivina qué? ¡Fue por tu maldita culpa!-le gritó caminando hacia el salón.

-¡No, no me puedes culpar a mí!-le gritó él mientras la seguía-¡Yo no tuve la culpa de lo que le sucedió a nuestro hijo! ¡Yo ni sabía que tendría un hijo!

-¿Y por qué no lo sabías, Ren?-dijo ella girándose a encararlo-¿Será porque huiste una noche sin decir nada? ¡Encima te acostaste conmigo esa misma noche!-los ojos de la pelirosa estaban llenos de lágrimas que se negaba a soltar, el peliviolaceo se encogió ante la culpa.

-Nunca podré pedirte disculpas suficientes-dijo con la cabeza baja.

-¿Y a mi de qué me sirven tus disculpas? ¿De qué? ¡De nada! No importa nada de lo que hagas Ren, me dejaste sola, embarazada, es por tu culpa que estoy así de dañada.

-¡No sabía que estabas embarazada!-volvió a decir él defendiéndose.

-¡Esa no es una maldita excusa! Yo era tu esposa y me dejaste cuando más te necesite, cuando sucedió mi accidente…-la pelirosa sacudió la cabeza tratando de quitarse los recuerdos de la cabeza.

-Lamento tanto no haber estado ahí-dijo él acercándose a ella, acarició su mejilla con cuidado y la miró con algo parecido a la dulzura-ambos necesitamos olvidar y volver a iniciar nuestra vidas juntos-ella lo miró con incredulidad y furia.

-¿Olvidar? ¿Olvidar? Dímelo cuando estés en un manicomio por no tener a tu hijo contigo-le siseó con la voz cargada de veneno quitando la mano de mejilla de un golpe, salió del salón hecha una furia y Ren escuchó la puerta de su cuarto cerrarse de un golpe violento.

* * *

-Tamao-Ren tocó la puerta del cuarto, ya era de noche y la pelirosa no había salido del cuarto ni para comer-por favor, abre la puerta, tenemos que hablar.

-_¡No tengo nada que hablar contigo!-_le gritó ella desde adentro y él suspiró.

-Por favor, te estás comportando como una niña-dijo mientras abría la puerta y asomaba la cabeza, inmediatamente la sacó y escuchó al florero estrellarse contra la puerta.

-¡Vete de aquí, Ren!-le dijo ella, Ren volvió a asomar la cabeza y la vio sentada en la cama mirando con furia la puerta.

-Tenemos que hablar-dijo él con el tono involuntariamente duro lo que hizo que ella entrecerrara los ojos y le lanzara todas las almohadas de la cama.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo-a pesar de su mirada furiosa su tono de voz era neutral y elegante, se levantó de la cama y se sentó delante de su espejo, empezó a cepillarse el cabello ignorando totalmente al peliviolaceo.

-Estás siendo infantil, Tamao-dijo él cruzándose de brazos, ella lo ignoró mientras se maquillaba-¿Por qué te estás arreglando?

-He decidido salir a bailar-contestó ella mientras abría su armario, sacó un vestido y se metió al baño. Salió a los cinco minutos con un impresionante vestido rojo con líneas negras, su falda (o micro falda según Ren) era de gasa negra con decoración de plumas rojas.

-No vas a salir a ningún lado así-la amenazó lívido, ella estaba preciosa en ese vestido pero no iba a dejar que alguien más la viera, había mucho enfermo ahí afuera (incluyéndose él mismo).

-¿Y quién se supone que me lo va a impedir?-dijo ella con un brillo peligroso en los ojos.

-Yo-contestó Ren sin amedrentarse, ella se acercó a él y pasó uno de sus brazos por su cuello mientras su otra mano se paseaba por la camisa de él, Tamao acercó su rostro al de él y presionó sus cuerpos.

-Pero, Ren…-dijo ella con voz extremadamente suave dejando una caricia alrededor de su cuello y acariciando su pecho mientras desabotonaba un botón, el aire se quedó estancado en la garganta del peliviolaceo y no pudo moverse, su mente se había desenchufado momentáneamente-¿no me veo… deseable?-pasó sus labios sobre su cuello dejando pequeños besitos, Ren estaba idiotizado, no se había esperado esa acción por Tamao, se quedó un momento hecho estatua, Tamao sonrió con satisfacción y salió corriendo del cuarto, Ren se tardó unos segundos y fue tras ella pero cuando salió la vio saliendo a toda velocidad en la limosina. Esta se las iba a pagar.

* * *

-¡Tammy!-Lyserg le hizo señas para que se acercara, Tamao no necesitó abrirse paso porque la gente se retiraba de camino y se aproximó a Lyserg y a Jun que estaban en la barra-ya casi creí que no vendrías.

-Bueno, Ren intentó impedirlo…-se rio para sus adentros y sonrió radiantemente-pero nadie puede contra mí.

-Me hubiera gustado ver eso-dijo Jun riéndose, Tamao le sonrió con inocencia.

-Hola-los tres se giraron y Tamao se tensó, Horokeu estaba ahí.

-Tranquila, Tammy-dijo la peliverde acercándose al peliazul.

-Yo…-Horo suspiró-quería agradecerte por no matar a mi hermana, sé que no es buena persona pero sigue siendo mi familia, muchas gracias-dijo con sinceridad mirándola a los ojos, Tamao le sonrió levemente y asintió. Los cuatro se pusieron a bailar en medio de la pista como grupo, rieron mucho entre la música y pronto Horo se sintió cómodo entre ellos, lo cual le parecía increíble. Tamao se estaba divirtiendo mucho cuando sintió dos manos en su cintura y que era girada, se encontró con la mirada molesta y divertida de Ren.

-Te encontré-susurró cerca de sus labios y ella se sonrojó, él sonrió arrogantemente y la besó con fuerza. Las piernas de Tamao flaquearon ante la pasión de su beso y enredó sus manos en su cuello para no caerse; él acarició su cintura con una mano y su espalda con la otra mandando escalofríos por todo su cuerpo, ella enredó sus manos en su cabello acercándolo más de lo que ya estaban. Cuando se separaron los dos estaban jadeantes.

-Wow…-susurró ella aún en la luna, él le sonrió de lado y ella se rio en voz baja. Estuvieron bailando juntos el resto de la noche, Lyserg se perdió en algún momento de vista mientras que Jun y Horo se reían mientras hacían pasos de baile profesional.

-Vámonos de aquí-le dijo Ren en el oído, la pelirosa cerró los ojos y se sonrojó, él la tomó de la mano y salieron. Subieron a la limosina y se estuvieron mirando a los ojos durante todo el viaje, una sonrisa rondaba en el rostro de ambos mientras se miraban. Llegaron al hotel y entraron al cuarto sin decir nada, Ren la recorrió con la mirada, de verdad se veía totalmente deseable en ese vestido-estás hermosa-ella se sonrojó nuevamente.

Ren se acercó a ella y la besó con necesidad apresándola por la cintura, necesitaba sentirla pegada a su cuerpo, necesitaba saber que ahí seguía la chica dulce que él conocía. La alzó de la cintura y ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su torso, Ren recorrió con su mano sus piernas hasta llegar a su espalda, bajando el cierre, inmediatamente bajó su cabeza por su cuello dejando besos húmedos hasta llegar a su pecho derecho el cual besó con fuerza, Tamao gimió perdida entre todas las emociones que sentía, trató de respirar pero ¡Que demonios! No necesitaba tanto el aire.

Recorrió su espalda con sus manos acariciando cada musculo bien trabajado que tocaba, se aferró con las uñas a él al sentir como alzaba su falda y rompía sus bragas lanzándolas hacia un lado, la apoyó en la pared y ella se sostuvo de él mientras se abría el pantalón. Ambos gimieron cuando se unieron, se quedaron un rato acostumbrándose a la sensación, él buscó su mirada, ella alzó la vista con el deseo reflejado en sus ojos, él sonrió y comenzó a moverse dentro de ella. Tamao volvió a gemir al sentir como dejaba la delicadeza de lado y la penetraba con fuerza y rapidez, él la besó para acallar sus gemidos mientras seguía hundiéndose fuertemente en ella, Tamao se sentía mareada y a punto de explotar.

-¡Ren!-gritó cuando su orgasmo llegó, él solo necesitó dos estocadas más antes de terminar. Ambos se abrazaron tratando de normalizar su respiración, él salió suavemente de ella y la cargó a la cama, Tamao se desenredó del vestido y cogió su camisón que estaba sobre su almohada, se lo colocó y se echó a lado de Ren que se quitó los pantalones y se quedó en bóxer solamente.

-He extrañado tanto tocarte…-dijo él acariciando su mejilla, ella le sonrió.

-Yo también… tus besos, tus abrazos…-se acomodó entre sus brazos y él la abrazó con fuerza-esto es mucho mejor que discutir-él se rio entre dientes y se durmieron.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente ambos volvieron a hacer el amor, rieron muchas veces bastante más relajados que ayer, tomaron su desayuno dándose miradas llenas de deseo y empezaron a empacar sus cosas porque era hora de viajar a España. Tamao se sentía feliz y satisfecha de haber vuelto a ser suya y de que los problemas se hubieran acabado; Ren se sentía… completo, es como si ella fuera su exacto complemento pero no había olvidado su discusión, en algún momento tendrían que volver a hablar.

-¿Nos vamos?-le preguntó Ren cuando el botones llegó para llevarse las maletas.

-Claro-respondió ella sonriendo, él tomó su mano haciéndola sonrojar y ambos salieron para encontrarse a los demás. Lyserg estaba con unas gafas de sol que solo indicaba que estaba con resaca, en cambio Jun se encontraba perfecta con Horo a su lado, Ren se tensó al verlo pero Tamao le apretó la mano cariñosamente dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora-asumo que te unes a nosotros ¿verdad?

-Si me lo permites-dijo él, la pelirosa le sonrió ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

-Por supuesto-ella miró brevemente a su cuñada y el peliazul entendió que a ella no le molestaba su interés por Jun, le volvió a sonreír con más ganas.

-¿Me explicarás esto?-le preguntó Ren en un susurro mientras iban entrando en el carro detrás de los demás.

-Horokeu no es nada como su hermana-respondió ella con una sonrisa-aunque tal vez pronto tú encuentres razones para odiarlo-el peliviolaceo alzó una ceja interrogante pero Tamao solo se rio y sacudió la cabeza. Fue un viaje tranquilo en el avión privado, Tamao, Jun y Horo bromeaban de un lado a otro, Lyserg se había retirado a descansar y Ren estaba sentado a lado de Tamao abrazándola por la cintura y apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro; ella a veces se inclinaba hacia él para darle un beso en la mejilla o acariciaba su mano, el corazón del peliviolaceo revoloteaba cada vez que sucedía eso lo cual lo hacía sentir estúpido pero feliz.

-¡Por fin llegamos!-dijo Lyserg cuando arribaron al aeropuerto-he tenido nauseas en todo el camino-Tamao se rio de él y le pasó un brazo por la cintura.

-Eres un blandengue, Ly-él le sacó la lengua rodeándola por los hombros y los dos se rieron, Ren frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada, sabía que ellos dos no tenían nada pero no podía evitar recordar esa escena en Hawai. Jun se puso a conversar con el peliverde y Tamao regresó a lado de Ren, él la tomó por la cintura y la besó con pasión, ella envolvió sus brazos en su cuello.

-Quiero volver a tenerte-le susurró haciendo que ella se sonrojara pero le dedicó una intensa mirada.

-Tenemos todo el día para descansar hoy-dijo con una sonrisa sugerente y él ya no podía aguantar por llegar al hotel, no dejaría ver ni su sombra en todo el día.

-Oye, Tammy-dijo Jun, la pelirosa se giró a mirarla, la peliverde lucía algo preocupada y molesta-¿De casualidad invitaste a la hermana de Lyserg?

-¿Qué?-preguntó sorprendida, efectivamente, Chloe Diethel estaba para en la sala de espera del aeropuerto y tenía una sonrisa burlona en la cara. Tamao tuvo el presentimiento que su presencia no traería nada bueno…

* * *

Gracias por todos sus reviews, los estoy contestando directamente pero para los que lo dejan link les agradezco también mucho que sigan la historia, las quiero a todas, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.

Letty Malfoy.


	16. Trampa

**Yesterday**

**Sumary:** Ren Tao solo volvió para pedirle el divorcio a la tímida e inútil de su esposa pero nunca se esperó encontrarse con que ella había cambiado… radicalmente. Ren/Tamao.

* * *

**Capitulo 16: Trampa**

Anna estaba sorprendida de lo que veía frente a ella, Yoh estaba con una muchacha castaña, baja pero bonita, la tenía cerca casi besándola, su entrada había hecho que se separaran abruptamente, el castaño se había sorprendido de verla ahí, ambos se miraron unos segundos antes de que Anna enfriara su semblante y saliera de ahí. Yoh la siguió, la vio caminando apresuradamente fuera del juzgado y casi corrió para alcanzarla, la cogió del brazo y la hizo girar, Anna se sobresaltó.

-¿Qu-Qué haces aquí?-tartamudeó insegura.

-Sobre lo que viste…-esto la sorprendió aún más ¿Él le estaba dando explicaciones?

-No sé de que me hablas-le interrumpió ella deshaciéndose de su agarre y volviendo a girarse pero esta vez Yoh la tomó de la cintura al voltearla, examinó sus ojos.

-Un día dices que me amas pero no quieres saber cuando estoy a punto de besar a otra persona-la confirmación de lo que iba a suceder le dolió a Anna que sintió sus ojos húmedos, ella trató de soltarse por todos los medios pero el castaño la tenía bien apresada.

-No necesito saberlo-respondió derrotada-puedes hacer lo que quieras-murmuró tratando de separarse pero el castaño volvió a impedírselo y juntó sus labios con los de ella, la rubia estaba sorprendida pero le respondió con el corazón desbocado. Yoh se separó un poco de ella.

-Eso es lo que quería hacer-le susurró luego la soltó y volvió a entrar al juzgado, Anna se quedó parada ahí.

* * *

-Supongo que no me esperaban aquí-dijo Chloe una vez que llegaron al hotel, Tamao rodeó los ojos, de todas maneras era retórico-asumo que se olvidaron de la fiesta.

-¿Cuál fiesta?-preguntó su hermano.

-La de la familia, Ly-le contestó ella y todos los demás entendieron su presencia excepto Ren y Horo.

-¿Qué fiesta?-le susurró el peliviolaceo a Tamao que sintió un escalofrío.

-Los Diethel dan una fiesta de disfraces cada año-explicó ella-y obviamente nosotros siempre estamos invitados.

-Exacto-dijo Chloe con una sonrisita-este año me he encargado personalmente de todos los detalles, así que el sábado los espero a todos en la mansión ¿Irán pronto por sus disfraces?-les preguntó a las chicas.

-El viernes lo tenemos libre-dijo Jun mirando a Tamao, ella asintió.

-Bien, las acompañaré, aún no tengo el mío-Tamao retuvo una mueca y giró a mirar a Ren que tenía su mirada intensa en ella, sintió varios escalofríos bajar por su espalda y su corazón palpitó locamente.

-¡Perfecto!-exclamó levantándose-quedamos así, me disculparán pero quiero asearme un poco y tal vez descansar.

-Opino igual-dijo Ren y ambos compartieron una mirada cómplice, se despidieron de los demás y se fueron.

-Parecen adolescentes-comentó Jun sonriendo, Horo asintió-como si no supiéramos lo que van a hacer ¿Acaso somos niños?

-Bueno, asumo que no querrán hablar de eso tan libremente-comentó el peliazul con una risa ligera-¿Quieres bajar a comer algo?-la peliverde asintió y ambos se fueron dejando a los hermanos solos.

-Así que de verdad están juntos-comentó Chloe cuando se quedaron solos, Lyserg asintió quedamente-bien, no te preocupes, hermanito, yo me encargaré de todo-el peliverde la miró dudoso pero ella solo amplió su sonrisa.

* * *

La pelirosa estaba un poco perdida en sus pensamientos mientras se arreglaba para la fiesta, los días habían sido algo estresantes con Chloe alrededor, la chica no dejaba de mirar demás a Ren y sonreírle de manera sutil pero insinuadora, le ponía los nervios de punta y más de una vez Ren la había distraído a propósito para que no la matara con sus propias manos. Tamao se levantó y contempló su vestido, era único realmente, imitaba a una mariposa, era de terciopelo rojo por un pequeño lado y los demás hasta la falda del vestido eran como sus alas, lo había comprado con rapidez porque se enamoró de él. Cogió su antifaz y salió para reunirse con los demás; Jun había decidido vestir de época así que llevaba un vestido estilo blusa blanca con cuello abierto alto que daba una gran vista a su escote, una cinta roja se amarraba un poco debajo de sus pechos y la falda era color azul noche hasta el suelo. Horo era un vampiro vestido de etiqueta con la capa roja; Lyserg era un príncipe mientras que Ren era un guapo soldado.

-Te ves hermosa-dijo el peliviolaceo apenas la vio, tomó su mano y la besó delicadamente, ella sintió el corazón acelerado y sonrió. Se fueron hacia la gran mansión de los Diethel en el centro de la ciudad y vieron a muchas personas aunque eran solo el círculo íntimo de la familia. Se pusieron a bailar y combinarse con la gente luego de saludar a los padres de Lyserg y Chloe que había conseguido un hermoso vestido victoriano. La fiesta pasó agradable, Tamao perdió de vista a Ren en algún momento mientras iba por la bebida y decidió buscarlo cuando pasó demasiado tiempo, tal vez se había perdido pero nada la preparó para lo que vio.

* * *

Ren miraba a todos lados buscando a Tamao ¿Dónde se había metido? ¿Y por qué había tanta gente en un círculo íntimo? Comenzó a caminar cuando la ubicó cerca a la zona de dormitorios, ella alzó la mano cuando captó su mirada, le sonrió cuando se acercó y ella envolvió sus brazos en su cuello besándolo sorpresivamente, Ren no había notado el pequeño detalle que el costado del vestido ahora era azul y no rojo. "Tamao" lo besaba pasionalmente y él le correspondía aunque estaba un poco confundido, algo estaba mal pero se dejó perder por ella. Fueron caminando a ciegas hasta el baño, él la apoyó contra la pared sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta, ella suspiraba y podía ver sus ojos cerrados a través de la mascara.

Volvió a besarla con mucha pasión mientras recorría su cuerpo con sus manos, las tenía en sus muslos cuando escuchó un vaso caer. Ren giró su mirada hacia la puerta abierta y se quedó de piedra cuando vio a la pelirosa parada ahí, ella se quitó el antifaz y lo miró sorprendida. Ren se giró a mirar a la otra persona, la soltó, la chica se quedó parada con una sonrisa triunfante y se sacó el antifaz. Era Chloe.

-Tamao…-susurró Ren preocupado por el silencio de su esposa.

-Bueno, nos han descubierto, Ren-dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros-lo siento, Tamao, no pudimos resistir.

-¡¿Qué?!-gritó Ren sin creer lo que la chica decía pero la mujer lo ignoró.

-Este deseo estaba presente desde antes del concierto esa vez que nos viste, yo sé que está mal, lo siento tanto, no pudimos detenernos-Ren veía con incredulidad toda la sarta de mentiras que decía Chloe.

-¡Oh, Dios mío!-Jun había llegado junto con Lyserg y Horo, ellos miraron la escena y comprendieron rápidamente lo que había sucedido al ver a Chloe y Ren agitados y la copa rota que había soltado Tamao.

-Sácame de aquí, Ly-susurró la pelirosa derramando algunas lágrimas, Ren no la había visto llorar en ningún momento desde que llegó, el peliverde la cogió del brazo llevándosela, el peliviolaceo trató de impedirlo pero Horo le bloqueó el camino, Jun miraba a Chloe con aura asesina.

-Tú planeaste todo esto-la acusó la peliverde, Chloe le mostró una sonrisa arrogante y Jun la abofeteó con fuerza, Horo la cogió de los brazos y Ren se puso delante de la chica.

-Es suficiente, Jun-le dijo su hermano y ella lo miró con incredulidad.

-Así que en serio lo hiciste por que quisiste…-Ren intentó replicar pero la peliverde ya salía con rapidez del lugar.

-No me gustaría estar en tu lugar-dijo el peliazul antes de salir corriendo detrás de su hermana, el peliviolaceo suspiró.

-¿Quieres terminar lo que empezamos?-dijo Chloe pasando sus manos por su torso pero él las cogió y las apretó-¡Me haces daño!

-Eso es más de lo que quiero hacerte, agradece que eres mujer-le escupió molesto y la soltó yéndose, ahora que Dios lo ayudara para salvar su relación con la pelirosa.

* * *

Bien, sabíamos que Chloe no se traía nada bueno, lamente que sea tan breve, les prometo que el siguiente será mas largo, nos leemos, las quiero a todas, gracias por sus reviews y les aviso desde ya que pronto publicaré otra historia de Ren y Tamao, yo les aviso, besos.

Letty Malfoy.


	17. Embarazo

**Yesterday**

**Sumary:** Ren Tao solo volvió para pedirle el divorcio a la tímida e inútil de su esposa pero nunca se esperó encontrarse con que ella había cambiado… radicalmente. Ren/Tamao.

* * *

**Capitulo 17: Embarazo.**

Cuatro meses habían transcurrido desde el suceso en la mansión Diethel, ni Jun ni Lyserg habían permitido que Ren los siguiera en la gira y después de mucha pelea Ren volvió a Estados Unidos. Esperó un mes, dos meses… esperó y esperó a que ella volviera, se mantuvo distraído con los negocios pero siempre estaba pendiente de ver sus conciertos ya sea por televisión o internet, ella lucía fabulosa en todos sin embargo algo faltaba ahí. Sabía que la gira había terminado por lo que esperó que volviera a casa pero solo volvió su hermana con Horo.

-Se ha tomado unas vacaciones-le dijo-y sí, Lyserg se fue con ella-eso lo puso furioso pero mantuvo la calma, sabía que nada sucedería, que todo era un malentendido que aclararía cuando se volvieran a ver. Sin embargo cuando un sobre legal le llegó a la oficina supo que Tamao no lo escucharía, los papeles del divorcio habían llegado.

-La reunión comenzará dentro de poco-dijo Anna cuando ambos llegaron al juzgado, se sentaron en la sala de reuniones mientras esperaban que llegaran Tamao con Yoh. Cuando llegó Ren no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima, lucía hermosa con ese vestido, la parte de arriba era azul intenso y la de abajo era blanca algo ancha en las caderas ampliando un poco más sus curvas, unos botines azules hacían lucir sus piernas fabulosas, una pulsera de perlas colgaba de su brazo mientras un sencillo collar en forma de lágrima adornaba su cuello.

-¿Estamos todos?-preguntó el juez entrando, Tamao se sentó delante de Ren sin mirarlo ni una sola vez.- ¿Y qué tal les ha ido?

-Mi clienta dice que la discusión no es necesaria, solo desea el divorcio con el acuerdo ya dicho.

-¿No hay reconciliación?-preguntó el juez mirando directamente a la pelirosa, ella lo miró con frialdad.

-Ni la más mínima oportunidad-dijo con rotundidad y Ren no pudo evitar mirarla con tristeza, el juez lo miró de reojo.

-Señora Tao, digamos que yo soy bastante observador-dijo el juez apoyándose en el respaldar del asiento-estoy bastante seguro que usted sabe que no les puedo conceder el divorcio ¿no?-Ren lo miró confundido y Tamao se puso pálida-digamos que como juez tengo que ver que todo sea legal y a menos que me diga que fue una aventura no puedo concederle lo que me pide.

-¿De qué habla?-preguntó Ren, Tamao lucía horrorizada.

-Hablo de que su esposa está embarazada, señor Tao-el silencio era rotundo en la sala cuando la pelirosa se levantó violentamente.

-¡Usted no tenía ningún derecho a decir eso!-le gritó furiosa al juez, este la miró con severidad mientras Yoh intentaba que se calmara.

-Jamás le negaré a un padre la posibilidad de conocer a su hijo-le dijo con calma.

-¡Ese hombre me dejó embarazada hace cinco años!-replicó ella con los dientes apretados-¡Además tiene una aventura!

-¡Yo no tengo ninguna aventura!-dijo Ren encarándola-ella me engañó ¡Son idénticas!

-¡Por amor de Dios, Ren! ¿No pudiste encontrar una mejor excusa que esa?-le dijo la pelirosa mirándolo con desprecio.

-¡Te digo la verdad!-exclamó el peliviolaceo alterado-¡Maldición, te amo!-otra el silencio se apoderó de la sala, Tamao tenía la boca abierta al igual que Anna e Yoh-¡Sé que cometí muchos errores, demasiado como para que algún día puedas perdonarme pero aunque quise negármelo varias veces estoy enamorado de ti! ¡Maldición!-volvió a gritar mientras salía de la oficina lanzando un portazo. Tamao se había quedado congelada en el mismo lugar sin creer todavía lo que había escuchado.

-¡Tamao!-se giró a mirar a su hermano-¿Qué estás esperando?-ella lo miró desconcertada-¡Ve por él!-asintió rápidamente antes de salir prácticamente corriendo, encontró a Ren en el estacionamiento a punto de entrar a su carro.

-¡Ren!-gritó, él se giró, ella lo alcanzó con rapidez y se lanzó a sus brazos besándolo con fuerza, el peliviolaceo le respondió casi con desesperación apresando su cuerpo contra el auto. Tamao sentía el corazón desbocado, por fin había llegado por lo que tanto había esperado y Ren se dio cuenta que había sido un ciego por no notarlo antes. Se separaron casi sin aire, se miraron a los ojos y una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de ambos, Ren acarició su mejilla con ternura-yo también te amo-le dijo con dulzura.

-No volveré a perderte jamás, ni a ti ni a nuestro bebé-dijo poniendo suavemente su mano sobre el vientre apenas abultado de la pelirosa, Tamao sintió los ojos llenos de lágrimas y volvió a besarlo. El sonido de un celular interrumpió el momento, la pelirosa soltó risitas divertidas cuando el peliviolaceo se negó a soltarla, miró distraídamente la pantalla y se quedó de piedra, se apartó rápidamente y contestó.

-¿Qué sucede?

-_¿Creíste que todo acabaría así de fácil, Tamamura?-_preguntó una voz horriblemente conocida para la pelirosa-_he descubierto tu pequeño secreto, puede que yo no pueda moverme pero tengo gente que sí._

-¡Te juro que si le tocas un solo cabello te mataré!-gritó por el teléfono alterada, Ren la miró alarmado, Pilika se rio.

-_Dile adiós a mamá, Ian._

_-¡Mami!_-se escuchó antes de que la llamada se cortara, Tamao corrió dentro del juzgado con Ren siguiéndole los pasos, encontró a Yoh conversando con el juez.

-¡Yoh!-llegó, el castaño se alarmó al verla tan angustiada-¡Tiene a Ian!-Yoh se quedó hecho piedra en su mismo sitio.

-Llama a Lyserg, iré por Hao-respondió rápidamente, Tamao marcó nerviosamente el número del peliverde, Ren y Anna se miraban sin saber que hacer.

-¡Tienes que ayudarme!-dijo apenas contestó-¡Es ella otra vez, tiene a Ian, Ly!-sollozó mientras volvía a escuchar lo que el chico le decía-me moriré, Lyserg ¿no lo entiendes? Después de todo lo que hice no voy a dejar que le haga daño, necesito respuestas ya-volvió a escuchar-bien, apresúrate, por favor-colgó.

-Tamao ¿qué va mal?-la pelirosa lo miró.

-Abrázame-le pidió suplicante, él la abrazó aún confundida mientras la pelirosa sollozaba desgarradoramente en su pecho.

-Tamao, estamos listos-la pelirosa miró a su hermano.

-¿Lo encontraron?-preguntó acercándose a él rápidamente.

-Sabemos donde están pero creo que es mejor que te encargues tú misma de esto-la pelirosa se secó las lágrimas y respiró hondamente para calmarse.

-Esta vez será la última vez que esa perra se metió en mi camino-dijo con la mirada oscurecida-dile a Lyserg que tenga el lugar preparado-Yoh lució algo sorprendido pero asintió rápidamente.

-Jun y Horo te esperan en el coche.

-Necesito cambiarme primero, no puedo pelear con esto-dijo mirándose.

-Bien, el carro te llevará-ella asintió, Ren la tomó de la mano.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?-preguntó preocupado, ella lo miró fijamente.

-Ren ¿en verdad me amas?

-Claro que sí-le respondió con sinceridad, ella lo pudo ver en sus ojos y asintió.

-Bien, entonces acompáñame, no preguntes todavía, cuando esto acabe te explicaré todo-él asintió, iría con ella a cualquier lado para protegerla y a su bebé también.

-¡Tamao!-exclamó Jun cuando ella entró al carro y la abrazó con fuerza-todo estará bien, yo lo sé-se quedó callada cuando vio a su hermano, Tamao en cambio giró su mirada hacia Horo que se miraba las manos

-Esta vez no la perdonarás ¿cierto?-susurró.

-Lo siento tanto, Horo-le dijo sinceramente, él asintió y se bajó del auto.

-Tengo que estar solo-le dijo a Jun de modo de despedida y ella lo miró con tristeza.

-Debemos irnos-dijo Tamao cerrando la puerta, el viaje en el auto al departamento fue corto, la pelirosa salió prácticamente volando con Ren detrás de ella.

-Necesitas calmarte un poco, estás embarazada-ella se detuvo de su búsqueda frenética en los cajones y respiró hondo.

-Intentaré hacerlo-dijo, sacó lo que buscaba y se cambió rápidamente. Se puso un polo vestido de rayas, leggins negras, botas negras cortas y una casaca de cuero encima, amarró su pelo en una cola larga y respiró varias veces para calmar su respiración.

-Toma-Ren le extendió un vaso de manzanilla-servirá para controlar tus nervios por ahora-ella asintió, tomó rápidamente el brebaje y volvieron a bajar para reunirse con Jun. El carro los llevó esta vez al aeropuerto, entraron a un hangar privado y subieron al jet personal, Lyserg, Hao y Yoh estaban adentro.

-Infórmame-dijo apenas subieron.

-Están en las afueras de Italia, sabemos que solo son ella y otra persona más que creo que conocen, Lee Bruce Long-Jun abrió los ojos impresionada-le ha pagado una fortuna por lo que hemos podido ver en su cuenta bancaria, hasta donde sabemos Ian está bien.

-Perfecto-contestó Tamao, todos se sentaron juntos-¿hay un plano del lugar?-Hao se lo extendió rápidamente, la pelirosa lo estudió por unos minutos-Bien, este será el plan-empezó a decirles rápidamente los lugares por los que entrarían y donde, Ren solo la escuchaba, parece que el tal Ian era muy importante para ella y se preguntaba quien sería.

-Hemos llegado-dijo Jun, Tamao asintió.

-¿Sabemos lo que haremos?-todo asintieron-perfecto-bajaron y entraron a la limosina que los esperaba, Tamao tomó la mano de Ren-te amo.

-No lo digas como si te despidieras-le dijo Ren frunciendo el ceño abrazándola contra su pecho-no dejaré que nada les pase.

-No lo digo por eso-susurró Tamao en voz muy bajita-te amo, Ren.

-Yo también, Tamao-rozó sus labios gentilmente, el carro se detuvo y todos bajaron en silencio, se fueron separando para rodear la casa, Ren y Tamao entraron por detrás, la cocina estaba vacía, el lugar era grande pero no tanto. Subieron las escaleras mientras los demás iban revisando abajo, entraron en cada cuarto del segundo piso pero se hallaba vacío así que subieron a la azotea, todo sucedió muy rápido, Ren fue golpeado y Tamao fue apresada por el cuello con una cadena, ella la cogió tratando de no ahogarse.

-Veo que has llegado, Tamamura-dijo Pilika desde una silla de ruedas, a su lado estaba Ian atado de manos y con una mordaza-Creo que el pequeño, Ian está asustado.

-¡Suéltalo!-gritó furiosa, la peliazul se rio.

-¿Por qué debería hacer eso?-dijo con una sonrisa malvada que se convirtió en un gesto furioso-¡Me dejaste paralítica, maldita perra, ahora sufrirás!-Lee apretó un poco más pero Tamao jugó su peso a su favor y se lanzó hacia atrás desestabilizándolo, lo golpeó con el codo liberándose luego pateó rápidamente su cabeza dejándolo inconsciente pero el sonido de un arma la hizo detenerse, Pilika tenía un arma apretada a la cabeza de Ian que sollozaba.

-No te atrevas-le dijo la pelirosa con los dientes apretados, escuchó que Ren gemía y que se paraba.

-Ren, cariño-saludó la peliazul, Ren se puso más alerta y se acercó a Tamao-ven, creo que aquí hay alguien a quien no conoces-el peliviolaceo siguió mirándola inocentemente-resulta que tu esposa te ha escondido algo por estos años-Ren dudó un poco y miró de reojo a la pelirosa que lucía resignada-verás, hace cinco años esta perra salió embarazada de un lindo niño que murió… o eso nos hizo creer-Ren abrió los ojos de par en par al mirar al niño a su lado, era pequeño tal vez de unos cuatro años o tres, su cabello era violeta y sus ojos de un dorado idéntico a los suyos.

-No…-susurró en voz baja-Tamao-ella se negó a mirarlo-dime que no lo hiciste…

-Hice lo que debía para proteger a mi hijo-dijo la pelirosa con la barbilla alzada, Ren no podía creer lo que miraba, escucharon un golpe y se giraron para ver caer a Pilika inerte en la silla, Jun estaba detrás de ella. Tamao corrió hacia su hijo y lo desató, el niño la abrazó rápidamente llorando-tranquilo, cariño, todo está bien ahora, lo juro, nadie volverá a hacerte daño-Jun miraba con ternura a su sobrino pero luego se preocupó al ver la mirada perdida de su hermano, Ian miró sobre el hombro de su mamá y miró a Ren.

-Mamá… ¿él es…?-Tamao se giró y asintió, se acercó despacio.

-Ren, él es Ian Tao, nuestro hijo-el peliviolaceo miró al niño que lo estudiaba con la mirada, Ian le extendió la mano y Ren la tomó despacio.

-Un gusto conocerte-le dijo formalmente y a Ren se le escapó una sonrisa al escuchar el tono serio en la voz infantil.

-El gusto es mío, Ian-le dijo y luego lo abrazó, Tamao miró enternecida la escena. Estuvieron un rato más en la casa, Lyserg y Hao se encargaron de llevarse a Pilika al "lugar", los demás se fueron de regreso al aeropuerto, Ren traía a Ian dormido en el regazo.

-Ren…-llamó Tamao tentativamente.

-Ahora no-la cortó él con voz fría y a Tamao se le encogió el corazón, esto iba a ser difícil sobre todo porque aún faltaban un par de cosas más por confesar ¿Cuándos sus vidas volverían a ser tranquilas? No lo sabía.

* * *

Anna se encontraba en el bar que solía frecuentar con los colegas, estaba sentada en la barra pensando en lo sucedido hoy, aún le parecía increíble que Ren haya confesado estar enamorado de Tamao pero se alegraba por él, al menos él era feliz. Tomó un trago de su Martini y suspiró.

-¿Bebiendo sola?-la rubia se sobresaltó al oír esa voz más que conocida.

-Creí que tenían una emergencia-murmuró sin mirarlo, Yoh se encogió de hombros.

-Todo ha sido solucionado-contestó-¿Puedo invitarte otro trago?-ella lo miró con una ceja encarnada pero asintió. Anna se tomó tranquilamente la otra copa mirando de rato en rato al castaño que solo la observaba con una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Por qué me miras tanto?-le preguntó nerviosa, él se encogió de hombros sin dejar de mirarla, Anna se sentía incómoda como si estuviera siendo examinada así que cogió sus cosas-debo irme, nos vemos.

-Te acompaño afuera-ella no quería de verdad porque esa mirada y su proximidad estaba haciendo estragos en su sistema nervioso. El castaño caminó tranquilamente hasta la puerta semioscura del local, no había gente ahí, ese era solo el descansillo antes de entrar al bar. Anna se adelantó para abrir la puerta pero Yoh la detuvo cogiéndola del brazo, ella se giró sorprendida, Yoh la apresó contra la puerta y la besó con fuerza arrancándole un gemido a la rubia. Anna perdió toda conciencia y se dejó llevar por las caricias del castaño, lo necesitaba, quería ser suya como no lo había sido de nadie más, suya por siempre, en alma, cuerpo y corazón.

Yoh la acarició sobre la ropa, llegando al final de su vestido que levantó un poco para tocar bajo él, Anna jadeó al sentir su mano paseando por sus muslos, tuvo que apartarse un poco para respirar pero Yoh siguió su camino besando su cuello, la rubia suspiraba y gemía, el castaño la besó para acallarla y la cargó hacia el lado que estaba el baño cerrando la puerta con seguro tras él. Volvió a apoyarla contra la pared, Anna envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura acercándolo más íntimamente, Yoh pasó sus manos de sus muslos a sus bragas casi arrancándolas en el camino, cuando la tocó íntimamente Anna apenas y pudo contener los gemidos que querían abandonar su boca, nunca había experimentado ese tipo de sensaciones, Yoh se desabrochó rápidamente el pantalón, deseaba tanto a esa mujer, mujer que aún seguía amando con todo su corazón. Cuando se unieron finalmente los dos gimieron en la boca del otro, Anna sintió un poco de dolor, Yoh se dio cuenta de la situación y sintió que su corazón se llenaba de felicidad al saber que él había sido el primero.

El ritmo se volvió frenético casi al momento, eran solo ellos dos, el pasado no existía para ninguno, eran sus corazones, sus almas unidas, el amor que se tenían y la perfecta coordinación de sus cuerpos. Cuando el clímax llegó fue como si todos los cimientos de su mundo se hubieran derrumbado, Anna se apoyó en Yoh para recuperar el aire, se abrazó a él y ahí quiso quedarse siempre, a su lado.

* * *

-Bien, nuestro querido Ren ya sabe de Ian y Anna e Yoh tuvieron un poco de acción xD, el final se acerca queridas, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo.

Letty Malfoy.


	18. Verdades

**Yesterday**

**Sumary:** Ren Tao solo volvió para pedirle el divorcio a la tímida e inútil de su esposa pero nunca se esperó encontrarse con que ella había cambiado… radicalmente. Ren/Tamao.

* * *

**Capitulo 18: Verdades.**

Tamao y Ren llegaron a la casa de verano, el peliviolaceo cargó a Ian que estaba dormido, la pelirosa caminó delante hacia la casa, la puerta se abrió en ese momento y Kanna salió.

-¡Oh, Dios mío, Tamao!-la muchacha la abrazó sollozante, la pelirosa la observó, estaba un poco golpeada y tenía un corte en la mejilla.

-¿Estás bien, Kanna?-la chica asintió.

-Sí, estoy bien, soy una tonta, no sé como no noté que nos seguían, lo siento, Tamao-sollozó, la pelirosa le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Ian está bien, Kanna-la rubia alzó la mirada y recién se percató de la presencia de Ren con el niño.

-¡Tamao! ¿Qué hace él aquí?-el peliviolaceo frunció el ceño.

-Se enteró de Ian, nos ayudó a salvarlo-explicó brevemente sin entrar en muchos detalles-ve a descansar, Kanna, nosotros acostaremos a Ian y estaremos hablando un poco.

-Bien, no te olvides de las vitaminas, hoy no has tomando ninguna-la pelirosa asintió entrando, subieron al segundo piso y Ren acomodó a Ian en su cama con suavidad, lo cubrió y le dio un suave beso que hizo que Tamao se pusiera algo emocional, ella encendió el monitor y bajó antes que Ren. Se acercó a la cocina para servirse un vaso de jugo, sus piernas le fallaron un poco y se apoyó en la encimera, trató de respirar tranquilamente pero la cabeza le daba muchas vueltas, no había sido nada bueno arriesgarse en su estado, se sentía débil por no haber comido en todo el día, primero por su preocupación del divorcio y luego por lo de Ian.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Ren entrando, la pelirosa ni giró concentrada en detener su mareo-Tamao-ella suspiró y ladeó la cabeza.

-Estoy bien-susurró enderezándose, se giró para mirarlo pero el mareo volvió con fuerza y todo se volvió negro a su alrededor por unos segundos. Tamao abrió nuevamente los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba echada en el mueble, se sentó con algo de torpeza, Ren entró a la sala con un vaso de jugo y unas vitaminas.

-Tómalo, estás débil-la pelirosa miraba sospechosamente el vaso-no lo he envenenado-dijo con sarcasmo, ella alzó una ceja y lo tomó.

-Igual no obtendrías a Ian ni aunque me mataras-le dijo tomando la pastilla y bebiendo el jugo, el peliviolaceo entrecerró los ojos.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Que no estás registrado como su padre y su cuidador legal si algo me sucediera es Lyserg-Ren apretó los puños.

-O sea nunca pensabas decírmelo-ella lo miró con frialdad apartando el vaso.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para que tú y tu familia me lo quitaran? ¿Para que lo educaran con esas estúpidas enseñanzas antiguas? No, jamás dejaría a mi hijo en manos de tu familia.

-Yo tampoco quiero que eso suceda, mi padre no está ahora, no tendrá que ser así.

-Si tu padre no está ahora es porque yo lo aparté-Ren la miró sin entender-En Tao sabía de mi hijo, persiguió a Kanna e intentó quitármelo-la pelirosa respiró hondo-hice lo que tuve que hacer para proteger a mi hijo.

-¿Tú… tú… asesinaste a mi padre?-preguntó el peliviolaceo sin ninguna expresión.

-Hice lo que tuve que hacer-repitió, Ren no podía creerlo, sabía que su padre había sido asesinado aunque lo habían declarado como un asalto.

-¡Asesinaste a mi padre!-gritó furioso, ella no se amedrentó.

-¡Entre tu padre y mi hijo, me quedo con mi hijo!-le gritó ella a su vez-él nos persiguió, no nos dejaba en paz, quiso quitármelo a la fuerza, así que tuve que sacarlo del cuadro permanentemente, no iba a dejar que mi hijo se convirtiera en alguien como…

-¿Cómo quien, Tamao?-le preguntó con voz muy baja-¿En alguien como yo?

-Sí-respondió ella encarándolo-en alguien tan desalmado que es capaz de tratar mal a una mujer que fue obligada a casarse contigo-le espetó, Ren la miró con furia.

-¿Y acaso tú eres mejor? Dejando a tu hijo con extraños para cumplir un estúpido sueño de ser cantante, dejándolo aquí sin la presencia de sus padres.

-¡Tenía que sobrevivir! Puede que tu pensión alcanzara para mi pero no para Ian, no iba a pedirte nada, tú te habías desentendido de nosotros.

-Entonces, claro, preferiste irte por las luces y el espectáculo dejando a tu hijo en casa-se acercó hasta que estuvieron cara a cara-voy a quitarte a Ian-ella lo miró boquiabierta-puedes ir y perderte por ahí, yo me encargaré de mi hijo.

-¿De qué te vas a encargar? Ni siquiera lo conoces.

-¿Y de quién es la culpa? ¡Tuya! ¡Por ocultármelo! ¡Tenía derecho!

-¿Derecho a qué, Ren? ¡Te fuiste! ¿Quieres que te lo deletree? He hecho todo lo que he podido por mi hijo, pasaba más tiempo aquí que en la casa que compré, siempre con él, cuidándolo ¿Qué vas a hacer tú? ¿Qué puedes hacer tú que yo no hice? No eres mejor que yo, Ren y soy su madre, basta con que te acuse de abandono, maltrato y muchas otras cosas para que jamás vuelvas a ver a Ian.

-No harás eso-replicó-no volverás a alejarme de mi hijo ni del que llevas en tu vientre.

-Perdón pero este nuevo bebé y yo somos uno por ahora ¿Cómo harás para quitármelo?-dijo ella con las manos en la cintura.

-Esperaré a que nazca, puedo acusarte de asesinato ahora que me has dicho lo de mi padre.

-Dios, Ren, no me hagas reír ¿Qué tan estúpida crees que soy? Cubrí muy bien mi rastro, nadie jamás sospechará de la dulce Tamao, así que pierdes el tiempo.

-¿Esta es la vida que le quieres dar a Ian?

-Bueno, ahora que lo sabes ya no hay sentido ocultarlo, me lo llevaré lejos de viaje.

-¡Te he dicho que no volverás a separarme de él!

-¿Y a mi que me importan tus palabras?

-¿Mamá?-los dos se giraron y vieron al pequeño Ian parado al pie de las escaleras, Tamao se acercó rápidamente y lo tomó en brazos.

-Todo está bien, cariño-le dijo con cariño, el niño la miró luego le frunció el ceño a Ren en un gesto increíblemente maduro para su edad.

-¡No le grites a mi mami!-le dijo a Ren molesto, el peliviolaceo estaba sorprendido, Tamao le acarició el cabello.

-No estamos gritando, cariño ¿Recuerdas que mami es una artista? Solo estábamos ensayando algo-el niño la miró fijamente y Ren creyó que no le había entendido pero el niño sonrió.

-Oh, está bien, mami, no quería pegarle a papi-la pelirosa se rio en voz baja.

-Vamos a dormir, Ian, es tarde-Ren se acercó a ellos.

-¿Puedo llevarlo?-preguntó con suavidad, ella asintió y Ian le tendió los brazos refugiándose en los suyos, Ren sintió algo cálido en su corazón y sonrió levemente. Después de volver a acostarlo, bajaron a la sala otra vez.

-Creo que hemos estado siendo irracionales-dijo Tamao con calma-quiero que seas parte de la vida de Ian, de este nuevo bebé-Ren asintió en silencio-Iré a dormir, hablaremos por la mañana-se sentía cansada, pasó por su lado pero Ren la detuvo agarrándola por la muñeca, la miró fijamente unos segundos y luego la besó, Tamao le respondió con el corazón desbocado. Ren la besó con dulzura y delicadeza, abrazándola sin apretarla mucho para no molestar al bebé.

-Te amo-le susurró-perdón por decir tantas tonterías, solo estaba molesto-ella sintió las lágrimas caer de sus ojos.

-Yo también te amo, Ren-ambos sonrieron.

* * *

El tiempo pasó tranquilo para ellos, se habían mudado a la casa de Miami para que Ian no tuviera que cambiarse de kínder, se podía decir que eran felices, con Ian pegado a su papá, con Ren hostigando a Tamao con la salud y con Tamao comiendo cosas a escondidas para que no se las quitaran. Dos meses habían pasado desde esa noche, Tamao se encontraba sentada en el piano tocando para ella misma una suave melodía, Kanna se acercó a ella.

-Tamao, Anna Kyouyama te busca-la pelirosa se levantó confusa y le dijo que la hiciera pasar, la rubia lucía un poco demacrada cuando entró.

-Anna ¿Qué sucede?

-Necesito tu ayuda-le dijo la rubia y parecía a punto del llanto.

-Claro, Anna pero dime que sucede, me pones nerviosa-dijo acariciándole el hombro, la rubia se echó a sollozar en su cuello lo cual sorprendió a Tamao, nunca la había visto llorar.

-Estoy embarazada-Ok. Eso sí era sorprendente, Tamao la miró con la boca abierta.

-¿De quién es?

-De Yoh, tuvimos un encuentro hace dos meses.

-Pero deberías estar feliz ¿Él lo sabe?-le rubia sollozó más fuerte.

-No lo sabe, desde que sucedió eso ha estado evitándome, creo que… que… que solo me utilizó-sollozó-no sé que hacer, quiero a este bebé pero no quiero que Yoh… que Yoh me reclame, que… que me diga que no-no me cuidé y que… que me pida des-deshacerme de mi bebé-Tamao estaba más que sorprendida, no era típico de Yoh meterse con una chica y luego ignorarla-Tamao, Ren me ha contado lo que hiciste por ti y por Ian y quiero tu ayuda.

-¿Qué clase de ayuda?-preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

-Quiero desaparecer con mi hijo.

* * *

Hao entró al despacho de su hermano, este alzó la mirada monótonamente, su gemelo avanzó furioso hacia él y le lanzó un puñetazo, Yoh cayó al piso y lo miró molesto.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?

-¿Qué me pasa? ¡Anna me pasa!-este lo miró confuso-sé que te acostaste con ella.

-Bueno, acostarnos de estar echados en algún lado, no-dijo cínicamente y su hermano volvió a golpearlo-¡Ya bata! ¿A qué demonios viene esto?

-¿Ah, no lo sabes?-le miró con frialdad-Anna está embarazada-el castaño se quedó boquiabierto-está embarazada y en plena huida ahora.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Tamao me acaba de llamar, Anna fue a pedirle ayuda ayer, quiere desaparecer, cree que le vas a pedir que aborte al bebé.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó sorprendido.

-¿Y qué creías que ella iba a creer si sé que no le has hablado desde que se acostaron?-Yoh se sintió culpable, se había sentido tan idiota al haber cedido a sus impulsos, estaba avergonzado y la había estado evitando a propósito, a ver si podían olvidarlo pero no imaginó jamás que un hijo saldría de eso.

-Tengo que detenerla.

-Por fin un pensamiento inteligente-dijo con ironía-están en el aeropuerto-Yoh salió corriendo del lugar y Hao suspiró, su hermano era un idiota.

* * *

-Lyserg, que gusto verte-dijo Kanna cuando él llegó a la casa-Tamao no está ahora.

-Oh, que lástima, venía a traerle algunas noticias-dijo algo desilusionado, había pasado algo de tiempo desde que no la veía.

-No te preocupes, volverá pronto, Ren no la deja salir tanto-él ocultó un gesto de molestia-ven, pasa ¿Quieres un té?-él asintió y la siguió hacia la cocina. –Ella es feliz, ¿sabes?

-Lo sé, eso me hace feliz también aunque igual siga triste-Kanna le alcanzó el té y sonrió.

-Ya encontrarás alguien para ti, Ly-le dijo tomando suavemente su mano-cualquier chica querría tenerte a tu lado-dijo ella con un brillo especial en los ojos, Lyserg le sonrió.

-Gracias, Kanna-ella se encogió de hombros y siguió sonriendo.

* * *

-Gracias, Tamao-dijo Anna mientras Ren subía las maletas.

-Espero que estés segura de lo que haces-le dijo ella abrazándola-yo sufrí todo el tiempo que Ren no estuvo conmigo, teniendo que mantener oculto a mi bebé, Yoh es un buen hombre.

-No lo parece…-dijo ella en un susurro, negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

-Que te vaya bien, Anna-le dijo Ren a modo de despedida, ella asintió, respiró hondamente y subió la escalinata.

-¡Tamao!-la pelirosa se giró y suspiró aliviada al ver a su hermano-¿Dónde…?

-Está arriba ¡Apresúrate!-el castaño subió apresuradamente y entró en el avión, Anna que acomodaba su maleta se giró y lo miró sorprendida luego bufó.

-Debí imaginarlo-susurró, Yoh se acercó a ella y la abrazó, Anna se quedó congelada entre sus brazos.

-Lo siento tanto, Anna, lamento el daño que te he hecho, no haberte hablado y haberte conducido a esto, lo siento-las lágrimas empezaron a desbordarse de los ojos de Anna mientras lo escuchaba hablar con el corazón acelerado-creí que todo sería incómodo y quería volver a lo de antes, cuando al menos éramos cordiales, no quería que te alejaras de nuevo y en mi tontería casi te pierdo de nuevo, no quiero que te vayas jamás, ni tú ni nuestro bebé-la rubia sollozó y él le limpió las lágrimas con ternura-te amo, siempre lo he hecho, estoy aquí para ti-ella lo miró con ojos esperanzados y él la besó con cariño.

* * *

-Bien, al menos eso se resolvió-dijo Tamao que había estado espiando desde la escalera mientras Ren negaba con cabeza.

-Ella merece ser feliz-acordó Ren, tomó la mano de Tamao y depositó un suave beso en su palma-te amo.

-Y yo a ti-respondió ella sonriendo.

-Vamos a casa.

-Sí-entrelazaron sus manos y se fueron.

* * *

Bien, este capitulo es el penúltimo, en el siguiente se acaba todo señoritas pero habrá epílogos, sí, con S. espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, nos leemos en el siguiente, saludos.

Letty Malfoy.


End file.
